Wrong
by KNO
Summary: TenTen tells of times with her team, the ways of a learning kunoichi, and most importantly: her bonds in this very mortal world of shinobi. Rated T for strong language, violence, and gore. Discontinued as of 5/10/11.
1. The Hyuga Jerk

_I really shouldn't be starting another series, but I really couldn't help myself._

_Besides, it won't be as long as the others either. :P_

_Neji/TenTen pairing! Yay!_

_Your reviews and/or general comments shall be appreciated._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this. So don't sue me.

* * *

_Wrong._

I never took into account that I might be wrong in the area concerning Neji Hyuga.

But I was.

And now I had to pay for it.

* * *

When we were still Genin, and we'd been assigned to Guy-sensei, I'd thought of my new teammates in a neutral sense. I had an open mind, at least. Well, as much of one as I could have. I mean, I was stuck with the last of the class, which everyone, including me, had made fun of, and the prodigy, who I had mimicked once at the Academy, and had hated me ever since. Lee wasn't so terrible that I couldn't accept him. But _Neji_. Neji was a different story.

With his brattish attitude, I wanted nothing to do with him. I mean, I was humble . . . sort of. But even though he was a jerk, I still found I could admire his fighting.

We had resorted to sparring with each other, leaving Guy-sensei and Lee to their own. It was easier that way. Lee could deal with Guy-sensei and his eccentricities, but Neji and I agreed at least on one thing: Guy-sensei was nuts. So, we sparred with each other, and our bond with each other grew.

* * *

Our first official mission as a team led us to take care of this kid with attitude, no manners, and a high temper. I tried my best to deal with the _thing_, but I eventually had to go off by myself and scream. Lee and Guy-sensei had to detain me from slapping the mess out of that kid. Neji didn't do a thing to help. The jerk. I yelled at him later for it. His stony and arrogant face didn't break stride, only replying with a, "Hn," which irritated me to no end because I had no idea what it meant!

"Stupid Hyuga-jerk, can't even talk right."

My muttering earned me a hard defeat the next day when we sparred.


	2. Mind Tricks, Balance

_Hehe._

**Disclaimer:** Apparently I don't own this. I'm sure you don't either. :P

* * *

2.

_Trusting_ the Hyuga came easier than I had expected. . . .

I hated every minute of it too.

* * *

Being shinobi, your team has to have balance. And Team Guy had balance like none other. Our respective jutsu specialties may not have clicked like the famed Ino-Shika-Cho trio, but we at least had some understanding.(1) And understanding your team got you at least somewhere in the ninja world.

The first few months as Team Guy were strange and . . . tension filled. With Neji's superior attitude and Lee's strive to prove himself worthy a shinobi, there were a lot fights, and even more times when I had to step in and break it up.

"Stop antagonizing him!" I barked at the Hyuga as Team Guy separated into our now normal two-on-two groups.

"Antagonizing him?" inquired Neji in his cold, cold voice, turned away from me.(2)

"Yes!" I shouted, not understanding how one just one person could be such a jerk.

"He asks for it," was Neji's curt and unconcerned reply.

"And so do you!" I yelled, running fast to injure him from behind.

I never understood why he didn't notice me when I hit his head . . . he had the Byakugan after all. Anyway, from then on I think Neji understood that I was not someone he could play his stupid mind tricks on.

* * *

(1) Ino-Shika-Cho as in the original. Yeah.

(2) I think Cold by Crossfade is a perfect song for the Neji/TenTen relationship.

_Review. . . . Right now!_


	3. Shinobi don't feel, remember?

_Thanks for the reviews!_

jadedsiren: _Dude! I totally didn't think about that almost at all! Thanks for bringing my attention! And . . . now that I know how I'm going to plan that out, I'm not telling. :) If you want to find out, look forward to future chapters._

greensapphire: _Yes, I meant the first generation Ino-Shika-Cho. As in, not Shikamaru, Ino, or Choji. Their parents. :) I love your username, by the way. Two of the best words ever! AKA: Green is my favorite color, and sapphire is my birthstone. :D_

_I totally recommend_ The Little Things Give You Away _by_ Linkin Park _for this chapter._

_Also, seeing as I have an Anatomy test tomorrow (labeling parts of the body and whatnot), several terms are littered throughout this chapter._

**Disclaimer:** My conscious mind reminds me that I don't own this. My subconscious is continuously plotting to prove my conscious wrong.

* * *

3.

Getting hurt, period, was enough to crash my pride in the early years with Team Guy.

Being hurt was not my idea of fun in the first place, but it seemed I was a lot more clumsy than I believed of myself.

* * *

The first time I landed myself in the hospital, Neji and I had been training. When Lee and Guy-sensei arrived at the emergency waiting room, they automatically assumed that Neji had done something. For some reason, that irritated the life out of me. Neji wasn't too happy with it either, ignoring every word that came out of Lee or Guy-sensei's mouth on the subject. And if he hadn't hated me before, I was sure he hated me now. He blamed me for the whole thing, at least. Which, in his defense, it kind of was. From then on after, I didn't try to balance on my weapons at all. Too dangerous.

* * *

The second time I was in the hospital was months later, after a mission in the Swamp Country. Me, being the idiot girl of the group, tried to defend a kid in battle. Mistake.

"Are you stupid?!" Neji yelled at me as he deflected a shuriken with his kunai.

Yep. Sure am, Hyuga.

I ran to the kid, huddled near some shrub.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I deflected the steel weaponry my opponents were throwing.

The kid didn't answer.

Before I knew it, I had some shuriken shoved into the back of my thigh, and four lodged in my chest and abdominal area.(1) I felt my determined face slip to shock as I fell to my knees, an easy and desperate target.

Swiftly, I faintly saw the Hyuga move in front of me, his defending stance threatening.

"You're an idiot," he told me coldly as he began his Hakkeshou Kaiten.(2)

I couldn't answer him; blood was restricting my throat.

Lee, who had finished with his opponents (deftly beating them, with the skills Guy-sensei had shown him over the past eight months), had promptly screamed, "TenTen!" and come and dragged me to the safest place at the moment, the edge of a bog. I felt fine . . . well, no, that was a lie. I felt terrible. The world was spinning, and it felt like I had jabbed a butcher knife into my body.

Which, of course, wasn't the case, but it was close enough.

Guy-sensei completed his fight also, and came to help Lee carry me to the nearest hospital, which was in town, several miles away.

"Neji, come to the hospital in town when you're done!" Lee called to him above the din of clashing metal and Neji's Spin.

Neji didn't make any attempt to reply; he was busy.

I didn't blame him. An idiot girl like me didn't deserve attention after such a stupid move.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital, and apparently I underwent surgery. I woke up in a closed off room with poor air conditioning and semi-dark walls. I grabbed the glass of water on my side table, examining it for contamination before actually drinking it. I heard loud protests as I set down the water, and looked expectantly at the door as it opened, making the exclamations louder.

Neji walked through, slamming the door in Guy-sensei and Lee's faces. They looked upset in the glimpse I caught of them before the door shut. I turned a blistering glare to Neji, angry that he was treating Lee and Guy-sensei in such a way. Neji turned to look at me harshly, and I flinched under his more mature anger.

Is it rational of me that when that happened, I felt jealous?

"You're an _idiot_," he told me menacingly.

My eyes tightened in the truth that he was right.

"I know," I admitted quietly.

Neji's glower didn't let up, and I hesitantly looked back up at him.

"The least you can do in those situations is not be so stupid that you put the mission in danger. At least _think_ the next time you're going to make such a rash decision!" Neji snapped at me, and I felt . . . disappointed.

And in the storm of his rage, Neji left, slamming the door the same way he had entered.

_Well_, I thought as I dutifully wiped away the hot tears that were trickling down my cheeks. _How about that, TenTen? You screwed up._

_Shut up!_, the other side of my head said, scolding, menacing, much like Neji's own voice before.

At this, I felt worse, and tears spilled out of my eyes faster. I rolled over on my side, pressing the right side of my face into the coarse mattress I was lying on.

I _was_ an idiot. And I _was_ a nuisance to this team.

_Shinobi aren't supposed to feel, remember?_

I nodded. I wasn't a shinobi. Hell, I was even far from being the kunoichi I so strived to be.

_I have a long way to go, yet_, I thought as I choked.

* * *

(1) "Thoracic or thorax", "Abdomen"! Anatomical terms!

(2) As in, Neji's Heavenly Spin, that he used in the Chunin Exams against Naruto, or in the Shippuuden anime when he fights his clone. Yep.

_Sorry if the chapter seems somewhat melodramatic. I've been feeling melodramatic lately, and it just kind of flowed with the storyline, I think._

_What do_ you _think?_


	4. Someone Kill The Hyuga, Please?

_I'm finally updating, and I apologize for it being like, a week, but I have had a gajillion things to do lately._

_So, yeah._

jadedsiren: _I'm glad you're enjoying it. :D Hopefully I'm writing the good drama, and not the bad kind of drama. :) Romance junkie, huh? Well, I have my work cut out for me, then. ;D Understandable. I'm a romantic too, but I'm going to stay in character with this, so just be patient with me while I get everything worked out. I'm so glad you like to review!! I love hearing from people who like it, and aren't just, "OMG, this was so good!" and then I never hear from them again. :D I like hearing your input, and I look forward to it in future chapters. (I could never get sick of reviewers!) Neji, angsty? Ew. He sounds like Sasuke. Hopefully he's not too angsty, huh? :D_

greensapphire: _My birthday is actually two days from now (September 3rd), unfortunately. I'm going to be seventeen, and I'm literally dreading it. I think I'm annoying my mom to death 'cause I'm just like, "Birthday?! NOOOO!!". Yeah. But my horror can't be stopped. Birthdays are unfortunately inevitable. Thanks for your review! Hopefully, I'll _stay_ in character with this thing._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this Fic. Except the plot.

* * *

4.

After Neji had thoroughly proved me wrong, our relationship as teammates suffered. In fact, the whole _team_ suffered.

Lee and Guy-sensei caught the gist of what had gone down at the hospital after Neji and I started to take our anger out on each other, in our training sessions.

I really had no reason to be mad with him, but I felt better if I blamed the frustration with myself on him. Besides, it's not like Neji knew that.

* * *

Lee tried endless times to get Neji and I to "agree to disagree", but the only result that came from that was Lee getting a black eye and several tears.

Things were not good with Team Guy. We failed our twelfth mission; a true heartbreak. And of course it was mine and Neji's fault, due to our current falling out. We didn't speak to each other for weeks.

Of course, all fights must come to an end sometime, either in death, or while you're still alive.

I _wish_ Neji and I had been dead to experience this.

* * *

"TenTen!" whined Lee.

It had been the ten-thousandth time that day he'd done that. And I swear, if he uttered even a single syllable again of my name, he would find himself dead on the floor. Really.

"Lee. Go. Away."

"No! I know you and Neji hate each other . . . but . . . we're a team! Even though we all don't get along, we will . . . someday . . . . . maybe."

I stared at him.

"Your reassurance is astounding," I told him, sharpening a kunai.

Lee scowled, displeased with my sarcastic tone.

"What if—?"

"Lee, I am not in the mood to discuss this," I said, slinging the sharpened kunai into a nearby tree. I was pleased to see it hit dead center.

"You didn't let me finish!"

I narrowed my eyes, but remained silent. I owed him that, at least.

"What if you and Neji actually _talked_ through it?"

I started to say 'we have!', but Lee cut me off.

"No, you haven't!" exclaimed Lee.

I glared at him.

"Will you stop bugging me if I go and talk to him?" I asked flatly.

Lee smiled a little and nodded.

"Fine," I said grudgingly, standing and walking fast to where Neji was training by himself.

He turned to me as he heard my muffled footsteps.

"What do you want?" he asked, his Byakugan still activated.

"To . . . talk," I struggled to say, crossing my arms.

"I have nothing to say to you," replied the Hyuga, turning back to train.

Well, isn't he the blunt one.

"I don't care," I challenged, my tone ringing that I wasn't done, not in the slightest.

The Hyuga half turned, only half of his face showing. An eyebrow was raised.

"You're a jerk, and don't deserve to be called shinobi!" I told him harshly.

He moved so fast, that I didn't even see him push me. I just felt the impact as I fell to the ground . . . and the pain in my shoulders that meant Neji had blocked some of my chakra points.

_Bastard_, I thought.

"_I_ don't deserve to be called shinobi?" he clarified, his cold voice making me feel inferior.

But, I guess that was the point.

"_You_ are the one who shouldn't be shinobi. Have you even measured your skill, compared to mine? I am _far_ ahead of _you_, TenTen. You should quit now, while you still have your pride. You're not _fit_ to be a kunoichi. Your _Fate_ has decided that."

I glared up at him, so angry that I don't think I could speak.

How could just one person be so full of _hate_?

* * *

_Your reviews make you special. And EVERYONE wants to be special. Hehe. :D_


	5. Chores

__

**A/N:** _Due to our computer dying and all, I haven't been able to post. Let me tell you why: Since our computer died, I was all, 'OMG, how am I going to post?!', so, my mom brought the computer she uses at school home until our new one arrives. But then I was all 'OMG!' again, because her school computer had no flash drive. So, today, Monday, I planned to use one of my mom's computers at school, 'cause we had a volleyball game and all, so my Yearbook class was disbanded temporarily. So, I get on the school computer, everything is fine UNTIL I tried to convert the story files to Microsoft Word. Gah. Freaking school computers. So, here I am this afternoon, thinking I'm totally screwed over for a week or so, until I tell my mom the problem and she's all, "Oh, well, the computer I bring home has a flash drive in the back," all non-caring-like. And then I was all, "What the crap?! ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" "Well, you didn't ask." Gah. Who puts a flash drive where no one can see it, anyway? Apparenty HP. Gah._

_So. That concludes my dilemma in a nutshell._

_So, for the majority of writing this, I listened to the _Hotel Paper _CD_ _by _Michelle Branch_. Personally, I don't like Michelle Branch. Too . . . sentimental for me. Anywho, her CD set the mood to write this chapter. She does have quite a few good songs. I recommend her songs to listen to while reading this chapter._

AnimeFreak218: _Yay! A new reader! I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

jadedsiren: _I'll try and work on the length, but I really have so much on my plate lately, writing has been forced to the back of my mind. Control is better. ;) Attack? . . . All he did was push her, which I guess can be considered an attack, but he was pretty mad. Not to seem mean or whatever (as it is my opinion ;D), but I HATE Sasuke with a passion. Always have, probably always will. :)_

greensapphire: _Haha. I feel like I'm part of a club . . . or a superhero team (Romance junkies, UNITE! . . . All we need is mood rings). Thank you for the birthday wishes. I was attacked on the 3rd by many well-wishers. I spent all day telling them to shut up and not tell anyone else. But everyone ignored me, 'cause apparently I'm a psycho. But that's a story for another day. :) Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint._

**Disclaimer:** It's Homecoming this week at my school. And I'm way too busy to figure up a witty excuse to why I don't own this. So just believe me when I say I don't own it.

* * *

5.

I stopped picking fights with Neji a few weeks before our first Chunin Exams. No way was I going to let our on-going arguments get in the way of me becoming Chunin. Not a chance.

"Come on," Neji told me, eyes narrowed with his Byakugan appearing, falling into his Kaiten stance almost automatically.

I smirked, taking my time as I retrieved a scroll.

Neji looked pissed.

Perfect.

I moved like lightning, smearing blood on the scroll to retrieve my numerous weapon arsenal. I smiled deeper as the steel flew past me to trap Neji in a hailstorm of lethal and cold metal. I grimaced when he started his Hakkeshou Kaiten; I hadn't landed a hit.

_Well, I'll just have to try harder then, huh?_

I nodded, agreeing with my thought.

I swiftly pulled out another scroll retrieving kunai as the last of my cold rain pelted Neji. Close-combat wasn't my forte, but I wasn't completely hopeless. I had skill, especially with familiar metal in my hands.

As soon as Neji spun out of his Kaiten, I was ready for him, swinging some of my weight into the thrust of my kunai, intending to catch Neji unawares, in his abdominal area. Almost faster than I could see, Neji retrieved his own kunai, blocking my multi-attacks. Our clashing metal was loud; there would be no forfeits this time.

When we finished, finally running low on our chakra, I called a draw (Neji kept insisting that he had beaten me), and that was that. Sort of. Neji's lack of cooperation infuriated me that I left him to train on his own, intending to go back to my apartment. Unfortunately, I almost never get what I want.

I was three steps from the door of my apartment before Lee appeared.

"TenTen! Where are you going?! Guy-sensei called an emergency training session with all four of us!"

I grumbled.

No way in _hell_ was I going back to that training ground today.

"Lee. I am _tired_. And _sick_ of seeing Neji Hyuga's stupid arrogant face. Guy-sensei will understand."

Lee's eyes went wide.

"TenTen. You have to . . . or . . . or we won't be able to compete in the Chunin Exams!"

I whirled on him.

"What. Did. You. Say?" I demanded.

"Um. . ." Lee faltered.

My eyes narrowed.

And then, my pride caught up to me. No way was I not competing in the Chunin Exams. No _way_.

"Fine, let's go," I told Lee hurriedly, hurrying back to the training grounds, Lee following me obediently.

* * *

When Guy-sensei finally released us late that night, I was totally drained. It amazed me that I had even made it back to my apartment. At least I was upright.

Guy-sensei had been tougher on us that day than usual, training us until we bled.

Of course, I had no problem with the pain. I was no stranger to pain. It was the exhaustion that did me in.

* * *

The next morning, _I __overslept__!_ I don't oversleep . . . well, not on normal bases anyway. Neji entered my house after I hadn't appeared at the training grounds in under ten minutes. He came into my room unannounced, and promptly _pushed me_ out of my bed. I stood immediately, a little unsure as I grabbed the katana that I kept under my mattress. Neji sent me a curious look, despite the fact that he was apparently angry with me for being late.

"You carry a katana in your mattress?" he asked, bemused.

"Yes!" I replied, ticked off. "Why the hell did you push me out of bed."

Neji's face went back to cold indifference.

"You were late."

"You don't enter someone's house without their permission, Hyuga!" I scolded, putting the katana back under my mattress carefully.

Neji looked like he didn't care in the slightest he had violated my rights.(1)

"Can we train, already?" he grumbled.

My eyes narrowed.

"No!" I defied. "Before training, I have some chores to do."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"What kind of 'chores'?" he finally inquired.

"Wash the dishes, clean and sharpen my weapons, water my plants. . ." I counted off my fingers.

Neji glared at me.

"I'll . . . help you, if we train immediately after we're done."

"If you're so against it, Neji, why don't you train with Lee and Guy-sensei?" I suggested, enjoying Neji's reaction as he flinched.

"Not a chance," he said, walking out of my room, I supposed to go take care of the dishes.

I smiled.

I had tricked Neji Hyuga in to doing my chores.

* * *

(1) Hm. Good question as to what I was going to say. . . Hm. . . .

_Review!!_


	6. First Exam: Pass!

___So, I'm updating . . . 6 days later. Hm. Well, I guess that's what Homecoming will do to you._

_Just as a note, in this Fic, I'm going by the Manga. That decision is completely final, after being mulled over for a month or so. So, yeah. I'm not going by the Anime. The Manga is my prime source of reference._

_And I know, it's short. Meh, sue me. :P_

_Hehe. We got our new computer. . . . It's red. :D_

_So, I'm starting the Chunin Exams! Whoo! Some actual references that I totally don't have to make up! Yeah!_

greensapphire:_ Trashed? Huh? You mean like Freshmen Friday? What do you mean? :D_

jadedsiren: _Yep. Totally hate Sasuke. It's a proven fact. :D They are FAR from the 'unworthy shinobi' argument. Yes, they will talk about what Neji's deal with Fate is, and also TenTen's . . . but I won't write it for a while. ;P Like I'd tell you yet! :P :D I'm not going to reveal all of my thoughts just yet, thank you. :D_

kakashilover20: _Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it! :D I'm pretty regular with chapters on this particular Fic. So, about every 3 to 4 days. Hope that's often enough. ;D And God Bless to you too! :D_

**Disclaimer:** My sister says I don't own this. And I'm prone to believing her.

* * *

6.

The Chunin Exams came swiftly, and I was glad to see them. We entered the second floor, and followed through our plan to see some of the other Genin's gifts. Unfortunately, however, Lee found a way to make an utter fool of himself, confessing his 'protection of Sakura Haruno with his life' deal. And then he went _after_ that cute Uchiha and tried to fight him. I literally wanted to beat the crap out of Lee for doing something so stupid.

We entered the written exam part of the Chunin Exam, and I almost followed right away that it was all a trick; that the answers were too difficult to answer, and we would have to find the people the examiners had put in there for us to find. I craftily began to operate the open vent above me, attaching strings to a mirror, shifting the mirror's angle with the strings attached to my fingers. I grinned. I was in.

_Come on, Lee!_, I willed, shifting the mirror for Lee to see. _Touch your forehead protector!_

Lee did; to the naked eye, it just looking like he was tightening the band around his head. But I knew better. He had seen the answers I was directing to him from the planted Chunin playing Genin.

I stared down at my paper. All I had to do now was wait for the tenth question that the examiner was going to call out.

I smiled. This Chunin thing seemed like a piece of cake.

* * *

Surprise, surprise when it was a sham. . . . Not really, though.

When Anko Mitarashi showed up in the exam room with such style . . . Well, it was admiring for one. I could tell off the bat that she was a skilled kunoichi. Maybe I could learn some of her tricks in the upcoming events.

* * *

The "Forest of Death" looked as gloomy as ever, its huge trees daunting.

I looked across to Neji, who looked fearless as ever, and Lee, just as determined. Glancing back at the looming and dark trees, I wasn't sure what I felt. Ready? Afraid? The only thing I did know was that forest would hold some surprises in the five days we would be there. Some surprises indeed.

We analyzed carefully the gates where the rookie Genin and the Grass-nin were placed. We had planned to go after the rookies first, but the Grass-nin were something to be cautious of also.

"Kakashi's team is at Gate 12," I reported to Neji.

He nodded.

"Team 10 and Team 8 are at Gates 27 and 16," said Lee, following my lead.

"And the Grass-nin are at Gate 15," Neji finished before we could say anything else. He looked up at us. "Let's go."

We all turned from our semi-huddle to the gate which one of the Chunin was unlocking. I glanced at the big '41' that adorned the head of our gate.(1) Somehow, it looked ominous. And then Anko shouted, "Go!" and we were off, Team Guy flying through the forest.

* * *

(1) I know that in Japanese it wouldn't be an English 'forty-one'. But, hey, I am not Japanese. I am English. Period. So, sorry, but I'm not that familiar with Japanese characters _at all_. So, yeah, sorry about that.

_Mhm._

_Review!_


	7. Incident in the Forest of Death!

_All of my reviewers disappeared!_

_NOOOOOOO!!_

_Come back! I'll **bribe** you, if you just read it!!_

_Please!_

**Disclaimer:** Coldplay rocks! . . . Oh, and I don't own this.

_And with that, chapter seven._

* * *

7.

We stayed with our plan to take advantage of the night to recover information. Neji told us to just survey the area for thirty minutes and then return, despite if we ran into any enemies. I nodded. Surveillance, is what our job was now, compared to the few days we had spent gathering food and other needed resources. This _was_ a survival test after all. Now all we had to do was await a team with a 'Heaven' scroll to accompany our 'Earth' one. Which shouldn't be all that hard, considering our experience. I set off in the eastward direction of the dark forest, moving so lightly, even _I_ couldn't hear my footsteps. My hands had been itching for combat for days, and I was somewhat displeased that I hadn't yet gotten that chance. Maybe an opportunity would come round soon. I smirked.

* * *

I returned slightly before the thirty minutes were up, finding Neji waiting for me.

"Where's Lee?" I asked.

Neji's eyes tightened.

_Oh, brother_, I thought.

* * *

We traveled for about twenty minutes, and finally found where Lee was: on the ground, blood covering parts of his face.

_Darn it, Lee!_, I thought.

We surveyed the scene carefully, Neji and I, from a high-standing and thick tree branch.

Team 10 was in the middle of the fray, doing something with their teammate's scarf.

I willed Neji to not say anything for several minutes. But my wishing didn't do me any favors.

"Some minor Sound-nins bullying these second rate ninjas and declaring victory?" Neji said snidely.

I wanted to smack my forehead.

A Sound-nin replied, but I wasn't paying attention, trying to assess Lee's injuries from where I crouched.

"You made a mistake. . ." Neji continued, his voice growing menacing.

I glanced up at him, a little confused. Was Neji actually_ concerned_?

"Lee," I said softly, trying to remind him of our goal.

"That knocked out freak right there is from our team, and you're going to pay for that!!" Neji shouted, activating his Byakugan.

I sighed. Well, we couldn't encounter a team for ten seconds without creating theatrics, could we?

"If you're going to go any further," Neji started again, "I'm going to go all out. . . Huh?"

I jerked my head up at the sound of this last inclination, scanning the ground below.

"If you don't like it so much, then stop acting cool and come down here. . ." said the Sound-nin, his voice raising so we could hear him.

I wasn't paying attention; I was quickly trying to locate what had attracted Neji's attention, swiftly retrieving a kunai if trouble threatened.

". . . No. It seems . . . that won't be necessary," Neji murmured quietly, as if he was surprised.

And then I located the source.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing, strange markings covering his exposed skin. He said something lowly that I couldn't hear.

One of the other Sound-nin with spiky hair began to try and battle Sasuke.

"Zankyokukuuka!!" the Sound-nin screamed. (1)

_My god_, I thought, amazed at the power of the Jutsu.

Smoke was everywhere, even up in the treetops where Neji and I were. I tried to peer through, but it was impossible.

The wait was only slightly long, and then I could see the harsh image before me.

Sasuke Uchiha was behind the Sound-nin, holding his arms behind the Sound's back, stretching them. There was a resounding snap, and I winced, closing my eyes to not see the horror of it all. I heard a loud cry, "Stop!" and audible crying. I guessed it was one of the rookies.

I opened my eyes, seeing the pink-haired girl, Sakura Haruno sort of shielding the Uchiha. The weird markings receded on the Uchiha's body. I watched blindly as the Haruno girl demanded to know of some Orochimaru man, and the remaining Sound-nin give Team 7 their 'Earth' scroll.

I was disappointed.

I dropped down from the tree, leaving Neji to stand alone, by himself.

"I'll take it from here," I told the blond Yamanaka girl.

She nodded and gave Lee to me.

_Hm_, I thought. _How to do this?_

I shook Lee a little violently, his limp body moving with ease.

"Snap out of it! Lee!!" I cried.

Lee awoke groggily, due to my jerking him around.

"TenTen, why are you here?" he asked me as I lowered him to the ground.

"We came to save you!" I exclaimed.

Lee looked around blearily.

"Hey? Where are those Sound-nins?"

"That Sasuke kid drove them off," I informed, concerned.

"I see. . . ." Lee murmured.

I watched him carefully for signs of passing out, due to his quiet voice, but it just appeared to be wonder.

"Why did you break the plan and act alone?" I demanded, scolding. "Plus, you're all beaten up!"

"Sakura was in trouble, and as a man. . ." he trailed off, thinking I got the gist.

I shook my head at him.

_If he was alone, Lee wouldn't ever lose to those guys!_, I thought fiercely.

"You're such an idiot!" I exclaimed.

"Hah. I can't argue with you there. . ." he replied weakly.

"OH! IT'S THICK BROW!!" the blond idiot, Naruto Uzumaki shouted, coming over to us.

I assumed he was talking about Lee.

"How dare you be rude to Lee-san!!" thundered Sakura, appearing near us also.

The next thing I saw, Sakura was moving her right arm so fast it was almost a blur. And the next second, Naruto was sprawled on the ground, groaning in pain, his face resembling a lumpy balloon. A lumpy, _red_ balloon.

I smirked at Sakura.

_Some right hook_, I thought, pleased.

"Lee-san. . ." continued Sakura, turning back to us, looking as kind as ever. "Thank you. . . Thanks to you, I have awakened. I feel like I've become a little stronger."

I saw Lee take recognition to her words, even though I didn't really understand.

_Maybe she's not all concerned with being a kunoichi, yet_, I thought as Lee talked to the Uchiha.

Lee's parting words with the rookies brought me back to the present, however.

"The next time we meet I will be a stronger man. . . I promise," he swore, his gaze directed to Sakura.

I followed the eye contact between the two, inwardly shaking my head.

_If it's not one thing, it's surely another_, I told myself. _But I just hope Lee understands the weight of his commitment._

* * *

We left after that. We had another scroll to retrieve, after all.

I couldn't help thinking to myself though, as we flew through the forest.

_Those Genin rookies sure are weird._

* * *

(1) It means 'Extreme Decapitation Air Waves'.

_Please review._


	8. Preliminarysaywhat!

**Author's Note:** _So, when I said that this Fic wouldn't be as long as some of my others, I unknowingly lied. This is going to be VERY, __**VERY**__ long. As in, several, several years. Ugh. I am so going to like, die, before I finish this thing. Yeah, it's that long. Hopefully I'll obtain more readers along the way, even though I am more-overly pleased with the ones I've got. :D Anyway, for right now, I'm thinking of ending it in their early twenties, possibly? I'm just not sure yet. The way my head is typing out all of these future chapters, I don't know how this is going to end. Which, honestly, kind of worries me. I like to have my options open, but I want to know what's going to happen indefinitely. And I don't. But, I'll figure out a way to get it sorted out. But for now, enjoy the rest of the Chunin Exam. 'Cause then, and only then, dear ones, we kick it into hard drive. :)_

_And on that particular note: Freak yes!! I FINALLY got done with this goshdarned chapter!_

_I deserve a pat on the back. . . or better yet, more reviews. ;D_

greensapphire: _Haha. Yeah, I think if TenTen pulled some of the Anko attitude, she would be a threat to behold. :D Omigah! That's terrible, getting "trashed" like that! :( Gosh. That kind of makes me wonder what kind of school you go to. . . _

**Disclaimer:** Meh. Kishimoto owns this, by some miraculous reason. And I, not having the equaled genius of the great man, do not.

* * *

8.

"Go," Neji whispered to me.

I smirked, swiftly running through the trees.

My job was to get the scroll, Lee and Neji to detain the two other team members.

He didn't see me coming at all.

I selected a katana, quickly sliding it out of its sheath and bringing it across the kid's neck.

"Give me the scroll," I hissed in his ear.

Driven by fear and the fact he had an inadequate Jutsu, he retrieved his team's scroll from his weapon pouch. I grabbed it, quickly glancing at the lettering. It was pure luck that it was a Heaven.

I stowed it down my shirt, placing it in a slot that held some special shuriken of mine. No one would dare get it there.

I slung the katana downwards, the blade going into his abdomen. I grimaced as he fell, but it was something that had to be done. Hopefully he wouldn't let himself bleed to death.

Neji and Lee were already finished, waiting for me. I put my katana away, and then reached down my shirt to retrieve the scroll. Neji glared at me distastefully.

"You couldn't have found another place to hide it?" he inquired frostily.

"Nope," I proclaimed broadly, handing Lee the Heaven scroll. "Not anywhere that anyone would think it to be, anyway."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Lee exclaimed, ready to be out of this forest.

I related; I was growing sick of all the gloominess and the let's-jump-every-team-we-see madness.

And so we went.

* * *

We arrived at the tower the second-to-last day before the second exam was over. We had only had one team jump us for our scrolls, but they were rookies, and didn't have much experience. Blood covered my right arm, due to the team we had gotten our Heaven scroll from, and from breaking a rookie kunoichi's nose with my forearm. Well, they never said this thing wouldn't be bloody.

There was no one there when we arrived, which was explainable since it was early morning. There was a plaque on the wall in front of us. There were words missing. . .

"Without . . . Heaven," Lee read quietly.

I glanced at Neji. His Byakugan wasn't activated, but he probably didn't need it. There didn't seem to be any trick around the plaque.

"Let's open the scrolls," he finally murmured.

I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"But—!" I started to protest.

"I think that's what it means. . ." he said softly.

I watched him carefully before looking at Lee.

He reluctantly took out the two scrolls he'd been carrying and handed me one.

We opened them without hesitation.

I noticed the seal almost instantly.

"It's a Summoning Seal! Drop it, Lee!" I ordered, retrieving several shuriken.

Neji slipped in to his Kaiten stance. Lee's hands automatically falling into a Taijutsu defense position.

A Chunin appeared from the white smoke that drifted from the summoning.

"Congratulations," he said firmly. "You have all passed the second exam."

He turned and pointed to the plaque.

"If you lack Heaven: seek wisdom, and be prepared. And if you lack Earth: train in the fields, seek advantages," he explained.

We all nodded, understanding.

We had lacked Heaven. . . so that meant we needed more knowledge. . . and to get more knowledge, we needed more experience.

I smiled, pleased that I had figured out the puzzle.

"Let's go," the Chunin said, and we followed after him, eager to start the third exam.

* * *

"First off, for the second test, congratulations on passing!" greeted Anko Miturashi.

I smiled. For all the effort it took us, it pleased me they were at least offering congratulations. I looked over to see Guy-sensei standing next to Kakashi Hatake, Team 7's sensei.

_Ahh_, I thought, recognizing him, _so that's Guy-sensei's eternal rival. Guy-sensei totally loses in terms of looks though. . ._

I caught Lee looking at the Uchiha intently.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test! Listen carefully," Anko said, bringing my attention back to her.

"For the coming third test . . . but before I explain that . . . there's something I'd like you to know. It concerns the true reason for this exam. Why do we have all the allianced countries taking the exam together?" started the Third Hokage.

My brow furrowed.

"'To promote friendship among the countries.' 'To raise the level of shinobi.' I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. This exam is. . ."

_Is?_, I thought, impatient.

"A replacement for war among the allied countries."

"What does that mean?" I called out, utterly confused.

"If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that those countries chose for battle . . . that is the origins of this Chunin selection exam."

"Why the hell do we have to do that crap?! Isn't this for deciding who's Chunin?!" Naruto yelled out.

"It's a fact that this exam decides which shinobis have what it takes to become a Chunin. But on the other hand, this exam has another side. . . Where each country's shinobis risks their own life to protect their land's prestige."

"Prestige?" inquired the blond Yamanaka girl.

The Hokage looked a little tired.

"Watching this exam will be leaders and influential individuals from many countries who make up the clients of the shinobi. And the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles. If the strength of a country is clear, that country will receive more clients. And oppositely, if seen as weak, they'll lose clients. And this will signal to potential enemies that "our village has this much power". So it will send a political message to outsiders."

"Yeah, but why? Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?!" shouted another rookie genin, a dog smuggled in his coat.

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village, the strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength is born only through life-risking battle. This exam is a place to see each countries' strength and to show off your own strength. It only has meaning because lives are at risk. And that's why those that have come before you have fought in the Chunin Exam for this dream that's meaningful."

"But then," I said again, "why do you say stuff about it being for 'friendship'?"

"I said it in the beginning, I don't want you to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishing balance. This is the shape of friendship in the world of shinobi."

I thought about this, considering. So. It was this way? The true purpose? For this thing we call 'shinobi'?

"Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing," said the Hokage. "This is not just a test."

He paused for no longer than a second.

"This is a life-risking battle, with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line," his voice rang clear and unyielding in the large room.

I heard Naruto mutter, 'I get it'.

One of the Sand-nin with a huge gourd on his back spoke up.

"I don't care what it is. Just hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails."

The Third Hokage eyed him.

"Yes, I'd like to explain the third test now, but. . ."

"Actually," came a nearing voice, coughing.

My forehead creased.

_What __**now**__?_

A Chunin appeared in front of the Hokage.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama," he said. "From here on, as the referee, will you please allow me, Hayate Gekkou. . .?"

"By all means," the Hokage replied after a few seconds.

He turned to us, coughing again.

"Hello everyone, I'm Hayate. Um, before the third test there's something I'd like you to do."

I grimaced as he hacked loudly again.

_Man, this is guy is __**sick**__!_

"It's a preliminary for the third test, to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

My eyes narrowed.

_Preliminary?!_

"Preliminary?! What do you mean?!" shouted a rookie from Team 10.

"Sensei. . . I don't understand this preliminary, but why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?" asked the Haruno girl.

Hayate answered our questions.

"Because the first and second test may have been too easy this year. . . We have a bit too many people remaining. According to Chunin Exam rules, we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third test. As Hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test. So the fights could take too long, we are limited in time," Hayate stopped to cough some more until he continued speaking. "So, anyway, those who aren't feeling well, those who feel like quitting after these explanations, please come forward now. Since we will be starting the preliminary immediately."

"What?! Right now?!" shouted another rookie.

A white-haired bespectacled Genin raised his hand.

"Um, I'm going to quit," he explained.

"K—Kabuto-san?" asked Naruto in shock.

We all turned to look at the man called Kabuto.

"You're Kabuto Yakushi from the Leaf Village, right? You may leave," dismissed Hayate, hacking. "Does anyone else want to quit? Oh, I forgot to tell you that from now on it'll be individual battling. You may raise your hand based on your own judgement."

"Kabuto-san! Why are you quitting?!" demanded Naruto.

Neji looked irritated.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but my body is all beat up. Actually, I haven't bee able to hear out of my left ear from the time I got attacked by the Sound-nins before the first test. And now we'll have to risk our lives? I just. . ."

I stared at him.

Yes, the second exam had been pretty tough, but was there really any reason to whine? He didn't look that bad. And, if you really did want to become Chunin, wouldn't you not let anything stop you from achieving that?

I turned to watch Kabuto as he left, suspicious.

"Um, there's no more retiring now, right?" inquired Gekkou.

I did my best to ignore the newfound Team 7 drama, despite Lee's enthrallment in it.

"Um, now, let's begin the preliminary," announced Hayate. "This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation. Since we now have exactly twenty entrants, we will conduct ten matches and the winner will advance to the third test. There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits your defeat. If you don't want to die, then quickly acknowledge your defeat. But when I decide the winner has been clearly established, since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, I'll jump in and stop things. . . . And the object that controls your destiny is. . ."

I looked up to the whirring scoreboard.

". . . is this scoreboard. The electric scoreboard will show the match-ups for each battle. Now, this is sudden, but let's announce the two names of the first fight.

We all watched in anticipation before the first names flickered onto the black screen.

_Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado_, it read.

_Well_, I thought,_ this oughta be interesting._

"Now, these two entrants come forward," announced Hayate. "The two participants in the first fight are Yoroi Akado and Sasuke Uchiha. Are you ready?"

The two words that the competitors uttered ('Yeah' and 'Yes) were quite ominous. My face sobered.

"We will be starting the first match now. Will everyone except the two participants move to the upper level?"

I fell behind Lee and Neji, shuffling.

We found ourselves next to Team 7, which I suppose suited, since Guy-sensei and Kakashi were such rivals and all.

I turned my attention back to the arena below us.

"Now," said Hayate Gekkou, "please begin."

Yoroi Akado did a hand sign, murmuring something to Sasuke.

Akado's hands ignited, and the Uchiha moved into a stubborn, defensive stance.

Yoroi's hands ignited with blue, fiery Chakra.

And it began.

* * *

_:)_

_Review._


	9. Preliminary Matches 1 through 4

_This is like, so freaking LONG. Gah. Totally unlike me. But I didn't even realize the length until I was done with this chapter. A rarity, I must say._

_Anyway, this chapter covers preliminary matches 1 - 4 1/2. Yep. It's a lot. Deal._

greensapphire:_ Is 'Clash of Ninja Revolution' fun? I have 'Uzumaki Chronicles: 2!', and it's okay, but how does Clash play?_

**Disclaimer:** I'm going to be a lion for Halloween. Fear it. And don't give me credit for this chapter. . . .

* * *

9.

They started with weapons, which was something I appreciated. The Uchiha was slow though, having to deflect threatening shuriken with his previously withdrawn kunai. Akado moved at his whirring shuriken coming near him, and promptly punched the ground with his Chakra laden fist. Sasuke panicked and dug his kunai into the floor. My eyes narrowed. What was he doing?? And then Yoroi was on the floor, Sasuke's fast moving legs pinning him to the ground.

"Yes!" screamed Naruto.

I looked at him under the sudden disturbance, before turning back as I heard Sasuke gasp.

_Oh_, I thought. _He's draining Sasuke's Chakra._

"That is your only path for survival?" Yoroi asked.

"Damn you!!" shouted Sasuke as he kicked Akado away from him.

I raised an eyebrow.

And then Naruto Uzumaki spoke up, in that loud, permanent voice of his.

"Sasuke!! Are you really Sasuke Uchiha?? Is that the best you can _do_?!"

I looked over to Lee, who was standing beside Naruto.

Even though Lee hadn't said anything, his facial expression was clearly in agreement.

Something seemed to have dawned on Sasuke as he looked up at us spectators. Yoroi was coming fast towards him, holding his Chakra fused hand.

"You don't have time for sight seeing!" he reminded Sasuke.

And then it happened in a second: Sasuke swept his leg up at the nearing Yoroi; Yoroi was stopped; and then they were both flying upward.

I felt my jaw slack.

_That's Lee's Jutsu!_, I thought in awe.

Sasuke was shadowing Yoroi and I heard Neji shift next to me. I looked over to him, and he appeared as awed as I was.

I glanced up at Yoroi and Sasuke again. Strangely, the Uchiha coughed blood out and the markings that had covered him in the Forest of Death appeared again on his skin.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to make them out.

"You bastard! Stop acting all cool, idiot!" yelled Naruto oblivious.

But as soon as I looked up again, the markings were gone and Sasuke was swinging his leg to hit Yoroi in the gut. But Akado blocked the kick with his arm. But Sasuke retaliated quickly once more, slamming his fist into Yoroi Akado.

"There's more!" Sasuke assured.

The Uchiha turned, his leg following with such power as it drilled Yoroi into the ground. Sasuke fell as well, the power of his kick letting him fall hard.

Hayate Gekkou examined the two for a second.

Sasuke lifted his head for Hayate's judgement, bringing himself to his knees.

"I"m stopping the fight here. . . and thus. . . the winner of the first match, Sasuke Uchiha has passed the preliminaries!" Hayate announced, sounding just a little proud.

"Yes!!" exclaimed Naruto, leaning over the rail.

Kakashi appeared on the floor, and seemed to be temporarily supporting the Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" tsked Naruto. "What a lame way to win! You're all beat up, idiot!"

I could recognize when Neji was fuming, now that we were teammates, and I assure you, I have never seen him fume the way he did when Sasuke won the first match.

_Last year, Neji was the number one rookie to beat. . . but this year, it's Sasuke Uchiha. . . . I wonder which is stronger._

I dismissed the thought almost as soon as I'd thought it. I had trained and sparred with Neji. And his Byakugan was unbeatable. Period.

Medics came and obtained Akado, and tried to persuade Sasuke to go with them also.

Kakashi, however, waved them off.

"Um, we will now start the next match!" proclaimed Hayate.

The scoreboard whirred again and names appeared on the screen.

_Abumi Zaku vs. Shino Aburame_.

I narrowed my eyes.

Zaku and Aburame walked across the floor to stand in front of Hayate.

"Um, now we will begin the second match."

I recognized Zaku as the Sound-nin from the Forest of Death who had gotten his arms broken by the Uchiha.

"Please begin," encouraged Gekkou.

"If you fight here, you will be finished. Forfeit," warned Aburame.

I saw Zaku's left arm twitch some.

_Is he moving—?_

I was stunned as Zaku's left arm came out from its tight bandages.

"One arm is enough against you!" Zaku announced.

I looked at him in horror.

_How is he moving that arm if it's broken?!_

Zaku charged forward and seemed to hit Aburame.

Shino had blocked the hit with his right arm, somehow. My eyes widened. Who were these kids?

"Shut the hell up!" Zaku screamed.

Steam erupted from the palm of Zaku's left hand, and Shino looked alarmed. I peered for a better look.

"ZANKUUHA!!" bellowed Zaku, an eruption sounding.

Through the smoke, Shino was being thrown. He landed soundly on the ground with a prominent thud.

"Hey, get up!" taunted Zaku.

Shino Aburame stood shakily.

And then I noticed it: bugs, black and swarming, were pouring out of Shino's cheek.

My brow furrowed. Was this some kind of Genjutsu?

Bugs scurried from behind Zaku, their numbers awing.

"These are called _destruction bugs_; they attack their prey in numbers and eat Chakra," informed Shino. "If this many attack you, as I said before, you will be finished."

Zaku turned to look at Shino, angry.

"If you don't want that, then give up. That's your best option. If you use that technique with your left arm on me again, then the bugs will instantly attack you from behind," continued Aburame. "If you use it on the bugs, then there will be an opening for me to attack. Either way, you can't pass here. You should always have a trump card!"

I smiled faintly.

The Genin rookie had guts, not to mention skilled in dealing with opponents. He was a worthy foe to fight.

"Don't mess with me!" shouted Zaku.

I shook my head, pitying him. There was no way out, and he would've been smart to realize it.

Of course, I thought that until he removed his right arm also.

"You should always have a trump card, right?! HERE!!"

I shook my head now, though this time it was in disbelief.

"What?! He can use his right arm too?!" protested one of Aburame's teammates, the one with the hidden dog.

But then, something very strange happened. Zaku's arms snapped at the elbows, bandages and blood spilling everywhere.

I covered my mouth in shock.

Before Zaku could say anything else, Shino appeared and punched the mess out of the Sound-nin.

Hayate looked Zaku over quickly, but this was a clear win.

"What is he?" asked Lee. "Neji?"

Neji turned.

"Byakugan!" he said, activating his special Hyuga eyes.

I looked over to Neji, watching his expression carefully.

"What a guy. . ." he muttered. "I can understand summoning bugs, but. . . ."

He trailed off and I looked for any outward changing signs around Shino Aburame.

"Bugs are living throughout his body," Neji informed.

"What did you say?!" asked Lee in amazement.

"He must be a member of the bug-using clan of the Leaf," concluded Guy-sensei.

"Yes," murmured Neji, "I've heard of them. A clan whose members, at the time of birth, give their body to insects to use as a nest. The clan can freely control the insects and use them as their primary fighting technique. By feeding them their Chakra, they have established a contract with the bugs."

"So the offspring of that clan is him," finished Lee, surprised.

The medics came and carried Zaku out on a stretcher.

"Winner, Shino Aburame!" announced Hayate.

Shino ascended the stairs without a word.

"Um, I think we should go to the next match," Hayate said, moving on.

Kakashi appeared in the next moment, and the remaining teammates of Team 7 retrieved information on their gone teammate. Kakashi reassured them however, and directed their attention back to the next match.

_Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankuro._

"We will now begin the third match," Gekkou said, sounding bored.

The two participants stepped up and exchanged quick words, before Kankuro, a Sand-nin that I recognized from the first exam, unfurled the large mummy-looking thing from his back.

Misumi launched forward, swinging his fist, intending to bring it across Kankuro's face.

But as from the other matches, it was blocked.

However, this move was useless, as Tsurugi seemed to melt under the contact.

It wasn't until he was restraining Kankuro that I realized.

_A flexibility Jutsu?_, I guessed, though I had seen no hand signs to speak of.

"In order to gather information, my body has been altered," the Misumi announced. "To be able to fit into any space. So I can keep squeezing until I break your bones. If you don't give up, I'll squeeze harder. I don't know what kind of ninja tools you use. . . but you can't do anything like this. But try something funny and I won't wait until you give up. I'll break your neck."

Then, Kankuro _smiled_, struggling.

"Do you want to die?" asked Misumi.

"You're the one who's gonna die," grunted Kankuro.

There was a loud snap, and Kankuro's head lolled forward, broken off as clean as possible. I flinched.

"His neck is broken," whispered Lee.

"Idiot, you made me kill you," snapped Tsurugi.

Kankuro's head snapped around to face Misumi, his face resembling a monster.

"Then is it my turn now?" _it_ asked in a gravelly tone.

"What?!" exclaimed Misumi, fear in his eyes.

Arms wrapped around Tsurugi's body, holding him tight.

I heard Misumi gasp.

The mummy that had fallen from Kankuro's grasp earlier moved, and the white bandages fell off, revealing the real Kankuro. I noticed the faint blue Chakra strings attached to his hands.

"If I break your bones you'll be even softer right?" Kankuro questioned Misumi snidely. "Though I'll go easy on your neck."

Misumi struggled to speak, but Kankuro's puppet's hands were too tight, constricting.

"The battle cannot be continued. Winner, Kankuro!" said Hayate, looking relieved.

"Two on one is cheating!" complained Naruto. "Is that allowed, Kakashi-sensei?!"

"It's not cheating, Naruto. It's just a doll."

I heard the exasperated sigh in Kakashi's voice and smirked.

"That's 'Puppet no Jutsu'," interceded Sakura, the pink-haired girl. "It's controlling a doll and using it as a weapon with your Chakra. It's the same as a shuriken or any other tool."

To be honest, I was quite a bit impressed. The girl had smarts, and could see through an inanimate object and see it's useful purposes as an aid to a shinobi.

_Like my weaponry catalogue._

"We will begin the fourth match," declared Hayate.

"Geez," scoffed Naruto. "There's a bunch of weirdos here."

"Like you're one to talk," Kakashi shot back.

Sakura chuckled at the joke.

I frowned as I looked up at the screen proclaiming the new competitors.

_Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka._

I glanced at Haruno. She looked surprised, and possibly even, scared.

But she met the blond Yamanaka girl down on the arena floor.

Ino glanced away.

"Sakura, I never thought I'd be fighting you," Ino said.

Sakura didn't answer as she undid her forehead protector.

"Wh—what?!" inquired Naruto, dumbfounded.

I couldn't help but agree.

"Right now, I have no intention of fighting over Sasuke-kun with you, Ino," Sakura told her.

"What was that?!" challenged Ino.

My forehead wrinkled.

"You and Sasuke don't go together anyway," continued Haruno. "And I'm completely stronger than you right now. I don't even need to be concerned with you."

I raised an eyebrow. That was a bold statement against a competitor, especially among kunoichi who were obviously acquainted.

"Sakura, who do you think you're talking to?! Don't get ahead of yourself, crybaby Sakura," taunted Yamanaka.

"Sakura isn't the type of person to brag about her strength or hurt others. She just doesn't want Ino to not take her seriously or show her mercy," said Kakashi, answering something Naruto had said.

"Why are they all serious like that?" Naruto asked again.

"Well," said Kakashi after a pause, "you could say that rivalries are strange. . ."

I saw Guy-sensei turn at these words, looking at his own rival.

I trained my focus back down to the two rookie Genin, who now seemed prepared. Sakura reached up and retied her forehead protector tightly. Ino undid hers from her waist and pulled the ends hard, determination leaking from both of their faces.

_Equals_, echoed Guy-sensei's words from a lesson long ago.

They started across the ground the same time, Sakura already forming hand signs. Two of Sakura's clones appeared as they continued their front assault. Ino looked unconcerned as she shouted, "This isn't the Academy graduation exam! You think you can beat me with a textbook Jutsu like that?!"

Apparently, Sakura thought so as she focused on another trick. She moved forward in a fast, one second motion, punching Ino across the face. Ino sprawled to the ground.

"If you think I'm the same crybaby Sakura then you'll be hurting! Get serious, Ino!!" yelled Sakura.

"I'm glad you said that," replied Ino as she rose from the floor. "As you wish. . . Here I come."

"Wow! Sakura-chan rules!" exclaimed Naruto.

I rolled my eyes. Did no one respect kunoichi anymore?

Sakura and Ino ran at each other again, mimicking each other in threatening fists. But the two blocked each other, trying to force the other to give. They flew apart, like magnetic opposites. Their hands flew to their weapon holders and shuriken bounced off each other.

Their next punches were rewarded, landing both in the face. They separated again under the force that both were packing in each movement.

"There's no way you could be even with me!" screamed Ino.

"Of course! How could I be even with someone who worries about growing her hair and looking pretty?!"

I shook my head.

_Resulting to insults, or is Sakura playing out a strategy?_

Ino turned livid.

"You!! You better stop disrespecting me!!"

Ino grabbed the kunai she had withdrawn, taking hold of her long blond hair. And cleanly cut it off, the only hair left being several inches.

_She's gone crazy!_, I thought, disbelieving.

"I don't need this!!" assured Ino.

Her hair fell to the ground between the space where Sakura and Ino were standing.

"Scary," murmured Naruto quietly.

"I'm going to end this right now!" promised Yamanaka. "I'll _make_ 'I give up' come out of your mouth!!"

Ino raised her hands, a hand sign, from the looks of it.

"I can understand your desperation, but that's useless," Sakura told her.

"We'll see about that," contradicted Ino.

"Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu," Sakura proceeded. "A Jutsu that by projecting your own spiritual energy at your opponent, can take control of their body for several minutes."

I waited to hear the rest.

"But that terrifying Jutsu has an important weakness. First, the projected spiritual energy flies at your opponent at a slow speed. Second, if you miss your target, it takes a few minutes to return to your own body. And during that time. . . you're nothing more than an inanimate doll."

"So what?!" yelled Ino. "We won't know until I try!"

"If you miss, it's over. You understand that, right?"

Ino didn't reply, and Sakura started running, moving, abiding her own forewarning religiously.

"Idiot!! Don't!!" shouted one of Yamanaka's teammates.

"Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu!!" bellowed Ino.

Sakura stopped running, and I was sure Ino had trapped her.

"Hehe, too bad," chuckled Sakura, looking up to Ino. "It's over now."

"You fell for it, Sakura!" exclaimed Yamanaka joyously.

The blue Chakra line was running through Ino's cut hair!

"Finally caught you," Ino said. "Heh. Exactly, that was all an act. To get you to fall into this trap. So, you can't move, can you? It's a special rope, using my hair and Chakra."

Sakura struggled against Ino's trap, but it was no use.

It was over.

"Now I just enter your body and have you give up," announced Ino. "There's a hundred percent chance I'll succeed this time!

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" proclaimed Ino once more, the real deal now.

Ino and Sakura slumped, Sakura's head lolling onto her chest.

"Too bad, Sakura," said Ino-inside-Sakura's-body, pleased with her succession.

* * *

_Oh, it's so going DOWN!!_

_Hehe. When I watched this episode I was all: "TCHA!!"_

_. . . It was fabulous. The Ino/Sakura fight is one of my favorites._

_Review!_


	10. My Turn

_Gr. Kishimoto sucks. He didn't put SQUAT of Temari and TenTen's fight in the goshdarned Manga. GRRRR. I had to make like, everything up, considering the few drawings he actually did of the dang thing. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Stupid Kishimoto. Whatever happened to liking TenTen's design the most and junk? . . . You suck. :P . . . . But not really. ;D_

greensapphire:_ I'm glad you think I'm in character with TenTen's thoughts on the Chunin Exam. I don't have a Wii! cries Boo for TenTen's stupid phrase against the Uchiha. Yay for Neji/TenTen-ness! :D :D :D Well, thanks for the info. I'll check it out. :D_

_This chapter: The finishing of match 4, and TenTen's preliminary match. FINALLY._

**Disclaimer:** Wittiness has left me. I'm sure you know that I don't own this by now.

* * *

10.

There was a pause as everyone examined Ino and Sakura in the arena. Ino-inside-Sakura started to raise Sakura's arm, as if to forfeit. I gripped the rail. It was so dirty, these preliminaries.

"I, Sakura Haruno, would like to for—"

"DON'T!! SAKURA-CHAN!!" bellowed Naruto. "YOU'VE COME THIS FAR! IF YOU LOSE TO THAT SASUKE-IDIOT, YOU'RE NOT A WOMAN!!"

My brow furrowed. Since when did that dork know about women?

My attention was drawn back as Sakura's body twitched, her hands clenching her head hard.

"What is it?" asked Hayate. "You want to forfeit?"

"Like HELL I'll forfeit!" screamed Sakura, sounding un-Ino-like.

Sakura fell to her knees, still twitching violently.

Seconds later, Sakura shakily made a hand sign, releasing Ino's hold. The girls, supposedly in their right bodies, breathed heavily, glaring at each other.

And then they grinned, and (amazingly) set off on foot again once more. They hit each other hard, and flew across the floor, stirring dust.

"Both fighters are unable to continue; this is a double knock out. The fourth preliminary match has no winner," announced Hayate.

Kakashi and Asuma, Team 10's sensei, retrieved their pupils, bringing them up top. But I barely took notice.

The scoreboard read: _Temari vs. TenTen._

I sucked up my pride and eagerness, and jumped down from the railing, landing on my feet soundly.

I looked at the Sand kunoichi who was my opponent. She looked older and raw. I wasn't intimidated, however. I was too focused to be afraid now.

"The fifth match. Temari vs. TenTen," said Hayate, glancing at me.

"Good luck, TenTen!" shouted Lee.

I shook my head inwardly. Still the same. . . .

"Begin," Hayate told us.

I immediately put distance between the Sand kunoichi and I; long-distance attacks were my strongest, and I was hoping to Kami that she wasn't. I slung a few kunai, just to test her ability. I blinked, and there were my beloved weapons, on the floor. I stared at her. How had she—?

"TenTeeeeeeeen!! Youth power!!" encouraged Lee from above.

"CHEER HARDER!" yelled Guy-sensei.

I tried to ignore them. I was trying to win a battle here.

I narrowed my eyes at Temari, and a weapon resembling a mace appeared in my hand.

_Perfect._

I threw it, aiming for her mid-section, but again, my weapon fell to the floor.

_Damn!_

"What's going on here?" I muttered, searching for hand signs as I threw shuriken.

There. A flash, and a quick one at that. There were no hand signs, so it was either a Genjutsu. . . or a weapon. I peered to see if Temari held one in her possession. And there, a large fan. I noted the detail on the thing, metal, not paper. I screwed up my face, a little confused. What to do, what to do??

If I was dealing with another long-distance and weapons' specialist, I was in trouble.

_But she can't be that good_, I persuaded myself.

I took out one of my extensive scrolls, biting my thumb hard until blood leaked out. I smeared it across the words, retrieving several familiar weaponry of mine. I aimed and threw them expertly, sure that I would hit my target this time.

I was displeased and moreover, pissed when I didn't.

_What's the deal?! I never miss!_

Temari smirked at me.

"Is that all you can do?" she asked, sounding bored.

_Gr._

And then, I went a little ballistic, smearing blood on every inch of the scroll at hand, chucking weapons like there was no tomorrow. I collapsed to the ground, heaving, when my arsenal was empty, hoping, _praying_, that I would see her on the floor, injured.

I was a fool.

Temari smirked again, and in a sweeping motion, swung her fan, sending me across the floor. I shakily rose from my feet, vulnerable as ever.

_Get a scroll!_, my head hissed at me.

I fumbled.

And Temari swung her fan again, this time, pinning me to the wall. I screamed out in pain. Did the wind produced from the fan have something in it? Harmful Chakra? I didn't know; I had my eyes closed, trying to make the tears go away.

I noticed that the wind had stopped faintly, my head dizzy though I hadn't been moving.

I tentatively stepped away from the wall. It seemed I had no choice. Long-distance attacks would not help me in this battle.

I pulled out another scroll, the one that contained some of my bigger weapons. Perhaps I could turn that fan of hers into scrap metal. Perhaps not. But I wasn't going to leave here without trying.

I charged at her, letting out an unnecessary battle cry.

Temari smirked, but I was already unleashing _all_ of my weaponry, showering her in cold, metal rain. A few of my own weapons grazed me as I let them out, catching me on the arms and legs, and taking some of my blood onto its shiny metal surfaces. I was slacking.

And then I found myself trapped, above Temari perfectly in my twisting, shaping motion. And I found my weak spot.

The next thing I knew, I was hit with her fan powerfully. I drifted, and landed myself into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Aw, poor TenTen. Such an awesome kunoichi. . . ._

_You might have to give me quite a bit of time to work on Ch. 11, since I have to read the Manga chapters, note the details, and then type. But, I have fall break this week, so I'll get more time to write than usual. Yay!_

_Review if you read. :)_


	11. The Job I'd Been Given

_This chapter was postponed for a bit because I had to research Lee's injuries in the Manga so I could correctly portray them in this chapter. And then I had to nail all of Neji's crimes against Hinata, so it ended up taking me an awfully long time. Well, for me, anyway. But, it's finished, and that's what counts I guess. :D_

_Woot! Readers!_

greensapphire: _No, I'm strictly following the Manga. Which is a total first from me. ;) Yeah, I thought TenTen should've won too. You know, 'cause Temari is MUCH older and more experienced, but whatever. Yeah, I think they became friends too. I'm thinking I'll probably incorporate it into this story some. :)_

XxPoisoned DreamsxX: _People hate TenTen?! WHAT?! :O How could they hate such an awesome kunoichi?? ;) Brilliant? This? You are too kind. :) Thank you, and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint._

jadedsiren: _Firstly, I must welcome you back. Hello. :) And I'm terribly sorry about your computer problems. I know that's really frustrating. I'm glad that you're glad that this is far from being done. I'm happy you like it that much. :D Yeah, I was very, very disappointed in what the Manga showed of TenTen and Temari's fight. Seriously, it showed them standing in front of each other, and then it cleared up all of that Sakura & Ino junk, and then TenTen was on Temari's STICK, passed out. :P Unfortunately, I CAN'T write about Lee's fight first-hand since TenTen was knocked out, and this is a first-person Fic. I'll find a way to get Lee to talk about it though. Maybe. :) No, I'm not mixing. I have set myself a rule that for this Fic ;) I will only use the Manga as reference. Yep. Bend! I loved writing Bend, but it's such a relief that it's complete now! :D You should've reviewed. Reviews rock. The water guns. . . . I was so pleased with writing that. Hands down, that was my favorite chapter to write. I love Camp Rock. If Disney Channel would just play it again. :)_

_Meh. My Fall Break is done today, Friday. How very sad. I have Anatomy homework to do this weekend that I've shirked. Gr. The complications of procrastination. I really need to get a Planner._

**Disclaimer:** Inner KNO says that she owns this. But Outer KNO says KNO herself doesn't. And Inner and Outer KNO are always at conflict. ;D So, go with Outer KNO on this one.

* * *

11.

I woke up in the hospital at night. I wasn't sure what day it was. I looked around the dark room, disoriented. The moon shown in, clear and illuminating every surface. I swung my feet out, off the bed, and shakily got to my feet. My clothes were gone, and had been replaced by big, oversized medical scrubs. They were comfortable, so I wasn't complaining. I walked over to the window, my fingers touching the pane. I winced, my right arm withdrawing. I was all sewed up, but it appeared I would be hurting for a while. Wonderful.

My eyes fell on the distant, far away tower that I had competed in against the Sand kunoichi. And obviously, I had lost. I frowned. I wouldn't become Chunin this time. I sighed, disappointed in myself. But moreover, I was curious to how Temari had deflected my multiple weaponry with her fan. And I planned to find out, sooner or later. There was no room for flaws in my area of expertise.

I walked back to my bed, suddenly growing tired. I was sure they were keeping me under with drugs, to make sure I had healed for the most part before waking. The medicine was still working, and I lied back down, turning over on my stomach. I shut my eyes.

* * *

The next day (I think) someone came into my room. I was already awake, but I had been trying to will myself from laziness. With no luck. I peered around the alcove that encompassed the door. I hadn't had any visitors. Yet, apparently.

Lee, my teammate, came around the corner on crutches, nearly all of his body bandaged. I immediately forgot my laziness and jumped from my spot, helping Lee over to my bed.

"Thank you, TenTen," he said quietly.

He shut his eyes for a few seconds, regaining his strength.

"Lee," I started in a shaky voice, "what _happened_ to you?"

Lee's eyes opened again, but I could not trace a feeling of pain through them. Ever the trooper.

He attempted a laugh that ended up as a cough.

"They say I caused quite a ruckus."

I stared at him.

"Did you win?" I queried.

Lee frowned.

_I guess not then_, I thought.

"But listen, TenTen, that's not important right now. You need to know something."

"What?" I prompted, irritated with all of these melodramatic explanations.

"Neji. . . . he attacked his cousin."

My eyes went big. _What the hell?_

Lee caught my look.

"He battled his cousin Hinata in the preliminaries. Almost killed her. From what I understand, she's still in the critical area of the hospital."

"What the _hell_?!" I said aloud.

Lee winced at the loudness of my voice.

"Sorry," I apologized quietly.

I sat down next to him on the hospital bed, being careful not to hit his injured legs.

"Tell me what happened," I demanded.

Lee nodded.

"The scoreboard determined their Fate, you could say. Everyone was shocked. Family members fighting each other? Do you recall Naruto Uzumaki? Well, I had to explain the complications of the Main and Branch houses. Remember? Guy-sensei told us about them ages ago."

I nodded. I remembered well because Neji almost yelled at Guy-sensei that day.

The Main house had regulations that kept the Branch house from certain obligations. The Branch house was bitter. But of course, I didn't know everything about that.

"Anyway," Lee started again, "Neji tried to influence her to forfeit. You know how he is. And then Naruto Uzumaki, he encouraged Hinata. Neji was not pleased, obviously. Hinata activated her Byakugan and went into the Hyuga's defensive Taijutsu stance. And then it was just blurs. They went so fast. . . . I've never seen anything like it. I know for sure now, though, Neji goes easy on us. Guy-sensei had to explain how the Hyuga Taijutsu works, that they attack the inner organ system. That with the Byakugan, they are able to hit the organs in precise, quick movements."

Lee paused in his explanation, breathing deeply.

"Don't overexert yourself, Lee," I remarked, patting his shoulder lightly.

"I am fine, I promise. Let me continue."

He breathed deeply once more and turned his eyes back to me.

"Neji blocked all of her Chakra points. She was finished. But Hinata kept coming, trying! However, Neji blocked all of her attempts harshly. She would not win this fight. Hinata told Neji, 'The person lost and suffering within the Main and Branch houses is you'. Then Neji was angry and coming towards Hinata fast. Next, Guy-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and the instructor Hayate were all restraining Neji. He was upset."

"He broke his promise to Guy-sensei!" I exclaimed.

Lee nodded.

"Yes, he did. He wasn't supposed to get upset, but he did and took out his anger on his cousin. Neji started picking fights with Naruto, and set him off as well. I kept them away from each other. It is something to look forward to, that fight. Hinata was rushed to an emergency room. And then, Naruto Uzumaki vowed that he would defeat Neji. A bold statement. Neji didn't even look guilty as we went back upstairs," Lee finished, looking disgusted. "He is in trouble with his family, whether Main or Branch, he is in trouble."

I crossed my arms, disappointed in my teammate. Had he lost his ever-loving mind?!

Then the door opened again. Lee and I craned our necks to see who it was.

"There you are, Lee! The doctors are looking everywhere for you! It's time for your shots," informed Guy-sensei. "TenTen! Youthful flower, you have awakened!"

I smiled. Some things didn't change.

"Guy-sensei!" said Lee, calling back our teacher's attention, "when is the final test of the Chunin Exams? I want to go and watch."

I nodded, agreeing.

Guy-sensei walked over to stand before us, his hands on his hips.

"Lee, that will depend on what the doctors say, but otherwise, you _both_ can go. The Third Hokage announced that the finals will be in a month. It will give the finalists better time to prepare. The matches were picked by the finalists themselves. They stand as so: Naruto _vs._ Neji; Gaara of the Sand _vs._ Sasuke Uchiha; Kankuro of the Sand _vs._ Shino Aburame; Kinuta Dosu of the Sound _vs._ Shikamaru Nara, and then whoever wins that match _vs._ Temari of the Sand."

I shook my head. Those matches. . . would be very tough. Still. . . how that little blonde-headed shrimp had made it into the finals, I would never know.

"The Hokage stated that it's possible for anyone in the finals to become Chunin," continued Guy-sensei, "but also a chance that no one will become Chunin. It is a toss-up."

Guy-sensei turned to me, his face holding a hard gaze.

"TenTen, Neji tried to kill his cousin, Hinata at the preliminaries. You know the surface of the Main and Branch house's animosity towards each other. If Neji had succeeded in eliminating Hinata, he would have in turn been killed or, at the very least, exiled. He is now being held at the Hyuga compound. Lord Hiashi is very angry. You train with him. . . you must convince him to forget his family troubles for now and help him focus on the finals of the Chunin Exam. I wouldn't ask this of you if I know you couldn't do it. I know you don't care for him much, but you must do this. Neji's continuity on this team relies on you."

I frowned.

"What, are you saying if he doesn't get his act together then you'll request that the Hokage remove him from our team?" I asked.

Guy-sensei nodded regretfully.

"Why?" I queried, shaking my head.

Neji had been an idiot. And it was costing him.

"I would have no choice, dearest TenTen. Neji has stepped over the line of this hate between the Main and Branch families. Intending to kill a fellow Leaf shinobi and family member is not something I can tolerate or handle. But you can."

I looked down, my eyes burning.

"Fine," I said grudgingly.

I stood to my feet and walked out of the room, requesting my clothes as I found a nurse. I obtained them, changed, made sure I had my scrolls on me, and then left the hospital, heading in the direction of the Hyuga compound.

* * *

When I reached the gates, I walked through them, not hesitating. I marched to the courtyard before stopping, deliberating. I had never been anywhere past the courtyard; Neji always met me either at the gate or here. I grimaced.

A girl ran past me quickly.

"Hey!" I called out, willing her to stop.

She did, turning back to look at me. Her dark hair fell in front of her wide Hyuga eyes.

"I'm looking for Neji," I told her.

The girl's eyes tightened.

"Neji isn't allowed to see visitors right now," she said, scowling.

Her voice confused me; it seemed so much older and mature than her appearance. She couldn't be any older than eight.

"Look, just tell me where he is," I remarked, impatient.

She peered at me.

"You're his teammate, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?"

The girl said nothing.

"Listen, I have talk to him. Immediately. Now tell me where he is before I go and find him myself!" I snapped.

She considered me.

"He's in isolation. In that room on the left," she finally released, pointing. "And I suggest you learn to speak with respect to Main house members, orphaned filth."(1)

I gritted my teeth and stomped off to where she had directed me. I didn't have time to bust up arrogant Hyuga kids. I was scoring for bigger dogs today.

"Neji frickin' Hyuga, open this door _now_ before I _blow_ it open!" I yelled as I pounded on the door with my fist.

Paper bombs were already in my hands as Neji slid open the door quickly.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" he snapped, grabbing the paper bombs from my hands.

I smirked. Well, he was following accordingly to plan.

I stepped around him, into his "isolation" room. There was nothing there but a bed. How disappointing. He must be in more trouble than I had guessed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sliding the shoji shut firmly.

"What does it look like? I'm here to train, for Kami's sake!"

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Get out," he ordered, opening the shoji once more.

I raised an eyebrow. Well, this had taken an interesting turn.

"What do you mean, 'get out'? You love training."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm locked away here for a reason! I'm not allowed to leave until the Main house has dealt with me," he replied bitterly, looking away from me.

I thought for a second in silence.

"Well, who says we have to go to the training grounds? We can train here for all I care."

Neji stared at me.

"You're kidding."

"No," I said, looking around the small room. "This works."

Neji rolled his eyes, but despite his protests, automatically slipped into his Gentle Fist stance.

He looked at me expectantly.

"Well? Come on then."

I grinned, pulling out my arsenal.

* * *

I don't know how long we were at it. Far after night had fallen. The only thing that illuminated the room were the lit lamps around the Hyuga compound that shown through the one window and the shoji door. And Neji and I were far from done in our training.

Half of my weapons were stuck in the wooden walls of the room. But I wasn't out of supply yet.

I looked up from my scroll when I heard Neji step out of his stance.

Lord Hiashi was framed in the doorway, his tall frame casting a dark shadow that engulfed me.

Intimidated was an understatement.

"Leave," he told me in a cold voice.

I nodded once, my unwrapped scroll trailing behind me as I exited.

As I unlocked my apartment minutes later, I remembered what I'd seen as I'd left Neji's isolated room.

My weapons had been visible, sticking out of the wood. A particular shuriken had been halfway through.

Either the wood had been thin, or my excellent aim had returned.

* * *

(1) If you didn't realize who this was, it was Hanabi. Yep. I really don't like the kid. As you could probably tell. :)

_Review!_

_Because I said so!_


	12. Preparation

_Wow! These chapters lately have just been attracting readers! YAY! :D They are enjoyed infinitely, guys, really._

XxPoisoned DreamsxX: _Yeah, TenTen rocks. Seriously my favorite female character besides Sakura. Amazing?? I don't know about that. . . ;D I'm glad that you like where I'm referencing. . . 'Cause it's not changing anytime soon. ;P Yeah, I hate Hanabi. She's a little snob in my opinion. . . . Meh. She can go die for all I care. ;D_

mysterious-bluerose: _Gah, what is with all of this 'amazing' stuff?? It's WEIRD. . . . ;) But I appreciate it. Yes, I totally agree! Actually, I was searching around deviantART the other day and I saw this Cosplayer in a TenTen costume holding a sign that said, 'I demand character development!'. Which is totally right. I demand a FULL LENGTH fight between TenTen and Neji in Part Two!! Yeah, I think Neji and TenTen are one of the most canon couples besides Naruto and Sakura, and Asuma and Kurenai. I really hope you review soon! ;D_

greensapphire: _Yep. I'm a genius. ;D ;) Yes. It really does kind of weird me out about how I think everything works when I write this particular Fic. When it's AU, I don't have to worry, but with something like this, where I try really hard to make everything as canon and in line with Kishimoto as possible, I have to be pretty analytical with what I write. But, I hope you understood why I said the 'Main house _and_ branch house'. Because that's really important. ;)_

supporteroffanfics: _I'm glad you like it! ;D_

_And now, everyone, a bit of bad news._

_Unfortunately this year, a friend of mine (_jasper said_) has roped me into doing National Novel Writing Month (AKA NanoWrimo). Gr. It's a challenge that starts November 1st and ends November 30th. During which I must put my writing skills to work and attempt to write 50,000 words before midnight on November 30th. It sucks, but I've promised my friend I would attempt it. I won't achieve 50,000 words. I know that 'cause I'm not_ that_ stupid. You guys should know by now that I'm terrible with chapter lengths. Meh. But in accordance to that, chapters will be basically suspended in the month of November. And I'm really, really sorry, but that's just how it is. I promise and swear that I will update like crazy in December. You guys have Christmas one-shots to look forward to, by the way. :D ;) So, forgive me, but that's what's going down in November. :D I hope you guys will stick with me during NanoWrimo! Don't abandon this Fic, 'cause it's far from being done! :D :D_

**Disclaimer:** AT & T raises the bar. KNO writes Fiction that she doesn't own.

* * *

12.

"So, what happened?" I asked Neji.

It was a week later, and he'd finally been allowed to leave his family's watchful eyes to come and train with me for the finals of the Chunin Exam.

"None of your business," he replied coolly.

I stared at him before grumbling to my feet.

"Well, fine then, Hyuga," I mumbled, throwing a kunai at his head.

He blocked it, in turn, slinging a shuriken over my head into the tree bark above me.

I rolled my eyes.

"What?" he asked, his tone challenging.

I sighed noisily, throwing my kunai into the ground.

Neji raised an eyebrow at my impudent actions.

"You're acting like a child," he told me.

"Well, I guess I am one, then. I mean, whatever you say goes, right?" I snapped, quickly growing irritated.

Neji breathed out, irritated with me.

"I'm going to be in the finals of the Chunin Exam. If I'm going to beat that Uzumaki Genin, I'll need training," he remarked to me.

"Fine," I said, my tone contradicting my words.

"What's it going to be? I can always find someone else," he told me, indifferent.

'_I can always find someone else'? What's that supposed to mean? That he didn't need me and my weaponry and my attitude? That was bull. Pure bull._

"You couldn't ever find anyone else like me," I insisted, my hands coming to rest on my hips defiantly.

Neji smirked and closed his eyes, thinking I couldn't be more wrong.

I walked right up to him and slapped him across the face. Which was something I had wanted to do ever since he'd had the audacity to tell me that I wasn't shinobi.

Neji's eyes shot open, wide and angry.

He activated his Byakugan, his fingers starting to twitch.

_He wouldn't dare. . . ._

Neji took his chances, hitting me fast and hard as he targeted my inner organs.

I slapped his hands away with a threatening mace. Neji started his Hakkeshou Kaiten.

Fricking jerk. My own mace could have hit me! Luckily, I thought really quickly and ducked. _Ducked._

I swung my leg out to catch him and make him fall, but it didn't work, Neji throwing out his arms to take away more of my energy.

We fought for too long. We matched each other's movements too much.

Guy-sensei and Lee came along about an hour after we'd started and broke it up.

I was disappointed.

* * *

Days came and went, Neji and I training each and every one of them. Our aggression from our previous training session had fueled more hardcore training for Neji. I finally got a hit at him one day. I was overjoyed.

The day finally came of the finals of the Chunin Exam. My minor injuries had completely healed, and I'd taken off the bandage on my arm that morning. Then, Neji stated firmly that he needed more training before the actual final.

It was dawn.

He dragged me to our regular training grounds, before the sun had even broke over the horizon. There was barely enough light to see by. But Neji wants, Neji usually gets. Kami.

By eight, I was heaving for breath, worn out. Good thing that all I had to do next was sit on my butt for a few hours.

I smiled at him, bewildered and yet appreciative.

"Not even a scratch," I remarked. "Perfect, Neji."

Kami. Did I just compliment him?

"That's enough of a warm up," he replied to me, slightly turning. "Let's go."

* * *

We walked to where the tournament was being held. It was already filling up with spectators, but I stopped Neji before we parted ways.

"Good luck," I told him, my hand dropping from his shoulder.

"I don't need it," he said arrogantly. "But . . . thank you."

I nodded my head, staring after him even after he'd already left.

I sat down in the stands. All of the final competitors were lined up down on the mini-training grounds below me.

The Third Hokage stood and announced, "Thanks everyone for coming to the Chunin Selection Exam! We will now start the main tournament matches between the eight participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay and watch until the end!"

I saw the instructor turn to the participants and hold out a piece of paper. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't there.

I was sure the paper held rearrangements in the fights, though I was sure Neji and Naruto's match was still set.

The other finalists left, leaving just Neji and Naruto.

Naruto stuck out his fist, and I remembered what Lee had told me about Naruto's promise.

"Now, the first fight!! Begin!!"

* * *

_Whoo! Cliffies._

_Totally not intentional. . . Actually, I'm lying. It was intentional._

_Hm. Should I do the whole fight between Neji and Naruto next chapter, or break it up??_

_Your reviews are needed._


	13. The Bird In The Cage

_This whole dang chapter just about killed me. XP Yep. I'm dead, alright. All of this writing and crap. . . . Gr. Man. Ugh._

_This is freaking seven pages on WordPerfect (which is the program I use to type). I don't think I've ever(!) written seven pages for a whole chapter IN MY LIFE!!! GAH!!!! And now I know, I'm never doing it again! :P_

_And you all better be freaking happy with this goshdanged thing, because as far as I'm concerned, I'm never writing one this long ever again. EVER._

_But you know, I have like, no self control at all, so you just watch. Someday I'll write one that's freaking 5000 or something._

supporteroffanfics: _I thank you for your input on the length. Unfortunately, it ended up being one goshdarned chapter. But thank you! :D_

Gemina: _Oh, I'll tell you eventually what happened with Neji and the main family. :) But not this chapter, dear. :D Thank you for your input, but I decided to screw myself over and just write it all in one chapter. But thanks. ;D Flashbacks, huh? Well, that's a first. I haven't met a lot of people who liked the flashbacks. :) That's interesting. And . . . I'm not making any promises on that, unfortunately. This Fic is still flirting in the 'I-dunno-KNO-what-do-you-wanna-do??', being all difficult like. But, I'll consider it. Haha. At first, I didn't know what y'all were talking about 'landing a hit' and all. And then I went back and re-read my own chapter and was like, "Did I really write that?? Omigah!" Yeah. That's daily, FYI. I'm glad you think that I'm keeping TenTen in character. It's not without effort, let me tell you. Especially this chapter._

greensapphire: _Aw, you're so awesome!!! Not many would be that patient with me! :D Thank you, dear. I'm glad you found TenTen slapping Neji enjoyable. I remember I liked writing it. :D Man, I've never written 50,000 words IN MY LIFE!! I don't know how I'll accomplish it. But I finally have a plot, so hopefully it'll get me pretty far. Or, you know, I could always give up the second week. ;D_

XxPoisoned DreamsxX: _Aw, you don't like Sakura? Oh, well. Most people hate her. I used to. But then she grew on me, or whatever. :D Oh, I would say this whole fricking chapter is about NEJI!!! Gr. It makes me mad. I had to write the whole goshdanged thing about him. Meh._

SnowStorm752: _You love it? Really? Well, thank you. :) 'Silly goose', huh? You sound like one of my friends. Haha. :D Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint._

_THIS IS 4000 WORDS!!!! OMG!!!!!!!_

_Freaking read. 'Cause I hate you all. Gr._

**Disclaimer:** Own this, I do not. Yoda rocks.

* * *

13.

_The Bird in the Cage_

Neji was in the Hyuga defensive stance, smirking.

"It will be fun to watch you fall apart when you discover reality," he remarked to Naruto.

"Stop all the bragging! Let's fight!!"(1)

Neji's Byakugan was activated and he was reading Naruto's every movement, right down to the eyes.

Naruto formed a hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto announced, his replicas popping out of thin air.

I could see Neji working, analyzing Uzumaki's every twitch.

_But it's useless against Neji's defense. . ._ , I thought, dismayed for the rookie.

The clones charged at Neji and I prepared to watch Uzumaki fall and fail.

Neji spun and deflected and kicked. He was too nimble for the raw and inexperienced rookie. Naruto wouldn't have a chance.

They came to stand across each other once more.

Neji's lips moved, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"_Why the hell do you always automatically decide things like that!!?_" bellowed Naruto.

"Look closer at reality!" Neji called out. "People must live within their own unchangeable flow. Those that become Hokage are born into that destiny. You don't become it by trying; it is decided by destiny. The only destiny that every person shares . . . is death."

"So what?! I'M NOT GOOD AT GIVING UP!!!!" yelled Naruto as he produced more Kage Bunshin than I could count.

"I'm not stupid," Neji scoffed. "I already see through your attack pattern."

"I told you to stop automatically deciding things!!!"

I scooted to the edge of my chair.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" shouted the Narutos, charging again.

Neji avoided every hit and then set off through the clones, apparently succeeding in locating the real one.

_You tried Naruto. You really did._

Neji hit the Chakra points directly over Naruto's heart.

I cringed. This fight was over.

Blood leaked from Naruto's mouth.

It surprised me that I felt sorry for him.

I was surprised even further when Naruto disappeared.

_A clone?!?!_

"What?!" shouted Neji, disbelieving like myself. "No way!!"

Neji was too stunned to realize that the real Naruto had started running full force behind him.

"I'm coming at you with everything I got, and already prepared to die!!!" Naruto screamed.

_Neji_, I thought anxiously.

It appeared that Naruto had gotten Neji; attacked him and taken him down, but I noticed the wind swirling and the static of powerful Chakra.

Neji's Hakkeshou Kaiten.

The usual trademark crater that accompanied the Kaiten was whirling with dust.

_That's Neji's defense_, I thought, not helping the stream of pride that ran through my veins. _Neji's sphere of vision with the Byakugan is three hundred and sixty degrees; basically, seeing all around himself. And with the Byakugan, he can sense all of his opponent's attacks, including mine. From there, Neji's defense system, Hakkeshou Kaiten, begins. Right before the attack lands, he releases a large amount of Chakra from Chakra openings throughout his body that stops enemy attacks. His body spins like a top and everything's blown away. Normally, the control of Chakra from the Chakra openings is difficult. . . Even a Jonin can only release from his hand or leg or one part of his body while doing a technique. But with Neji, who's mastered the Gentle Fist, he can release Chakra from the entire body, knocking away physical attacks with just that defense. . . It could even have the power of defeating that Gaara of the Sand's absolute defense. . . . The one who beat Lee. . ._

I mused for several minutes, thinking I knew too much about Hyugas and should spend less of my time analyzing their attack sequences.

"Gentle Fist, Sixty-four Hands of Hakke," Neji said, slipping into the low stance.

He launched toward Naruto, his fingers moving quicker than my eyes; snapping, quivering.

Naruto was no more than a punching bag.

"Having your dreams through hard work is an illusion," Neji reiterated to a beaten Naruto.

Naruto shakily stood.

_He shouldn't be able to think straight, let alone __**stand**__!!_

"I told you. I'm not good at giving up," Naruto repeated.

"I have no grudge against you," Neji told him.

"Shut up! I do!!"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, calculating.

Naruto stared at him for a second before speaking.

"Why, if you're this strong. . . Why, with those eyes that can see everything . . . did you mentally attack Hinata, who was trying so hard?"

"That's none of your business," Neji answered with a hard gaze.

"Insulting Hinata, automatically deciding she's a loser!" continued the blonde Genin. "Main family. . . branch family. . . I don't know what the hell happened. But pieces of shit like you who call other people losers I will NEVER FORGIVE!!!!!"

Neji paused for a few moments while I chewed my lip in anticipation. Would he finally reveal the epitome of his hate? Would I, his teammate, finally know—?

"All right," Neji ceded in a bitter tone. "If you're going to go that far, then I'll tell you. . . The Hyuga's destiny of hatred. . ."

I blinked, nervous.

"The Hyuga main family has a special Ninjutsu that's been passed down; it's a Curse Seal Jutsu."

"Curse Seal Jutsu?" Naruto asked, confused.

"The curse of the mark represents 'a bird in a cage'," Neji continued willfully. "It is the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny."

Neji undid his forehead protector, something I'd never seen him without, and let it fall into his hand.

Naruto's shocked face looked slightly terrified.

I gazed upon the thing unflinchingly.

A mark, resembling like four uncomplete and mangled squares, were all molded together; two lines engraved beside it blared, embellishing.(2)

"One day when I was four," Neji narrated, "I had this horrible seal carved into my forehead through that Curse Seal Jutsu. That day, a grand ceremony was taking place in the Leaf. A shinobi leader from the Cloud country, which had been warring with the Leaf for many years, had arrived to sign an alliance treaty. But at this ceremony which everyone attended, from Jonin to Genin, one clan was missing. That was the Hyuga clan. Because that was the important day that the Hyuga heir turned three. Hinata-sama's third birthday."

Neji looked away from Naruto, glancing through the stands.

"My father, Hizashi Hyuga and Hinata-sama's father over there . . . were twins. But Hinata-sama's father was born to this world first, a member of the main family. And my father, the second son, became a member of the branch family. When the Hyuga first daughter grew and became three I was turned into 'the bird in the cage' through this curse. As a Hyuga branch family member."

"Why is that necessary?" Naruto queried. "Why do you need that weird mark to distinguish the main and branch families?"

"This mark on my forehead is not simply a decoration," Neji replied stiffly. "This Curse Seal is the absolute fear of death given to the branch families by the main family. With a simple secret hand seal, the branch member's mind can easily be destroyed. Death is just as easy, of course. And this curse will only disappear after death, sealing up the ability of the Byakugan along with it. The Hyuga house is a clan that holds great advanced blood. Those that go after its secrets are incalculable. So, with this Jutsu, the branch family is allowed to live only to protect the main family. No disobedience is allowed by the main family. It's an effective system, created to eternally protect the advanced Byakugan blood of the Hyuga. And . . . that incident occurred. . ."

I bit my lip, not sure why I felt sympathetic towards my teammate.

"My father was killed by the main family," Neji eventually said.

Naruto looked surprised.

"One night, Hinata-sama was taken by someone. Then, Hiashi-sama quickly took care of it, and killed him. It was dark and he was wearing a mask. . . Who do you think it was?"

Naruto didn't answer.

"He was the Cloud country shinobi leader who had just signed the alliance treaty. It became clear that he was here after the Hyuga secrets from the beginning. But the Cloud country, with one of their leaders killed in the failed plan, made demands of the Leaf for breaking the alliance. Of course, the Leaf and Cloud bickered back and forth. . . It almost came to war. But with the Leaf wanting to avoid more war, they made a backdoor deal with the Cloud."

"Deal?" inquired the Uzumaki.

"The Cloud wanted the Hyuga main family's advanced blood and the Byakugan. They demanded the corpse of Hiashi-sama. And the Leaf agreed to their wishes, and war was safely avoided. Thanks to my dad. . . Who was killed by the main family to replace Hiashi Hyuga's corpse."

Neji smiled lightly.

"To escape this horrible curse. . . there's no method but death. They were twins, their strength was virtually the same; born first, born second. Destiny was decided just by that. And this fight, your destiny was decided the moment I became your opponent. Your destiny is to lose to me, there's no doubt."

"We won't know until it's over!!" Naruto shouted.

Neji reapplied his forehead protector.

"I don't know how much it hurt that your dad was killed a long time ago, but thinking that destiny is all decided because of that is a huge mistake!!" yelled Naruto, shaking.

"You're hopeless," Neji told him, running quickly.

He hit Naruto, sending him across the ground.

Naruto stood shakily.

"I won't run. I don't . . . go back on my word. There's no way I'll lose to a coward who's always whining about destiny."

"An ignorant brat like you shouldn't be lecturing," Neji contradicted. "People are born burdened with a destiny they cannot oppose.

"You could never understand what it's like to be burdened with a symbol you could never rid yourself of!!!" Neji cried, pointing accusingly.

"Yeah, I can," Naruto opposed, laughing. "And so what? Stop acting cool. . . You're not the only one that's special. Hinata too. . . She's suffered as much as you!! A member of the main family . . . but not acknowledged, trying her best to change herself! Thinking that as she was coughing blood while fighting you! You're the same!!! The branch family is supposed to protect the main family, yet doing that to Hinata. . . In truth, you're trying your hardest to disobey destiny!!"

I shook my head, trying to comprehend the depth of all Neji had said about his family history.

"In the end, you and Hinata-sama share the same destiny!" Neji announced to Naruto.

"Shut up!! Stop using that Byakugan to decide and act like you know everyone's destiny!!!" Naruto retorted, angry again.

"Then prove to me that what you are saying is correct."

"YEAH!! I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO DEFEAT YOU AND PROVE THAT!!!!!!!"

"It's useless. Your points have been pressed," Neji said indifferently, knowing he'd won this match. "Can I ask you one thing, though? Why do you go against your destiny so much?"

"Because . . . I was called a loser," Naruto expressed, fingers held up in a hand sign.

Wind swirled around Naruto, restless.

_What kind of Chakra is he producing??_, I thought, confused. _Where is he getting Chakra __**from**__??_

Neji's Byakugan activated eyes were wide, disbelieving at what he saw.

_It . . . it can't be!_

Nine tails of Chakra had exploded from Naruto's body, snapping like Medusa's head of snakes.

The tails curled around Naruto; a shield?

Neji held up his arms in an attempt to protect himself.

The tails moved with Naruto, disappearing altogether.

_Above_, I thought as Naruto appeared, throwing shuriken.

Neji swiftly began his Kaiten, catching Naruto's shuriken and throwing them.

They stuck into the wall, Naruto gone again.

Naruto and Neji threw kunai and more shuriken at each other, bouncing off.

"Hey!!" Naruto yelled, taunting. "You're confident in close combat, right?! Haaaa!"

I bit my tongue to refrain from shouting.

"I don't know about this Hyuga destiny of hatred or whatever, but if it's too much for you, then you don't have to do anything anymore! WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE, I'LL CHANGE THE HYUGA!!!!!!" he bellowed, traveling almost too fast for my eyes, charging.

It was like an explosion had occurred; the ground shook, everyone quiet as dust and rock swirled in the air.

Two smoking piles, only categorized by Neji's Kaiten crater, blew with the rubble and wind.

I felt my heart quicken, though I was holding my breath.

A hand appeared and I struggled to see who it was.

Neji rose from the small crater, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Neji was okay . . . but was Naruto?

_Neji's Kaiten is a technique that knocks away the opponent's Chakra. . ._ I thought, figuring. _By being the one who was advancing, it looks like Naruto suffered the greater amount of damage. There is no Genin that can defeat Neji. Not yet, anyway. But you were incredible, Naruto, to push him this much. . . That's something even I haven't accomplished, and I train with him every __**day**__!_

Neji's eyes shifted downward, sensing something.

And Naruto came out of the ground, punching Neji's jaw, forcing his face upward. Blood spurted from his mouth.

Neji came to rest on the ground, sprawled, a few feet from where Naruto stood.

"To quickly use Kage Bunshin in that situation. . ." Neji croaked. "Your main Ninjutsu? How careless of me."

"I . . . I failed the Academy Graduation Exam three times. That's because, unluckily for me, the Ninjutsu test of the final exam was always decided as my weakest Ninjutsu. The Bunshin no Jutsu . . . was my worst Ninjutsu."

Naruto paused for less than a second before addressing Neji again.

"Destiny can't be changed, blah, blah. Stop whining about stupid crap like that. Since you're not a loser like me."

"WINNER, NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!" announced the instructor.

I watched Neji's expression carefully, measuring the weight of his anger.

People clapped and cheered Naruto, which I couldn't help but to join in on.

Maybe, just maybe Neji had lost some of his arrogance.

"Even a captured bird, if it's clever enough, will try to open the cage with its beak," the instructor remarked to Neji impassively. "Never giving up its desire to freely fly in the sky. This time, you have lost."

They loaded Neji onto a stretcher, and I watched silently, debating on which I should go and speak with him or not.

I stood from my chair and went to where the infirmary was.

* * *

When I arrived, the two medics who had carried Neji on the stretcher were leaving, discussing lowly. I only caught one whisper, 'Hiashi-sama. . .'

I bit my lip, debating on whether I should eavesdrop or not.

_Shinobi must do whatever it takes to obtain important information. . ._

I smirked; eavesdropping it is, then.

I pressed my ear to the door, incredibly lucky that I could hear what they were saying.

"What do you want?" Neji asked.

"I came to tell you the truth of that day," said a deeper voice, obviously Lord Hiashi.

"The truth?" Neji said, confused.

". . . That time . . . I fully intended to die."

My eyes widened, but I kept silent.

"What?!!" Neji shouted. "What are you talking about?! That time, my father was killed to take your place!!"

"The results may appear that way, but that is not the truth," Hiashi replied quietly.

"What. . . after all these years. . ."

"I'm telling you after all these years because I thought you'd believe me now."

I breathed out. Contradictory to Lord Hiashi and I's previous run-in, he'd done the right thing.

"I had killed the Cloud ninja from attempting to take Hinata, and now I was prepared to suffer the Cloud's demands. Death awaited me, and I willingly told the elders that I would agree. My father disagreed with me. He said that the advanced blood line of the Hyuga was one the Leaf's valuable trump cards; that the main family had always protected that duty. I argued. Before that duty of safeguarding the Hyuga's secrets, maintaining peace in our village was the highest priority. And a dangerous war was knocking on the Leaf's door. My father explained that this was why branch families existed. That Hizashi, my twin brother, would be sacrificed instead. Again, I argued. The secrets of the Byakugan abilities was what the Cloud wanted. With Hizashi killed, the abilities would be sealed up. The Cloud wouldn't be satisfied. My father stated once more, that that might be their intention (to steal the Byakugan's secrets), but their demand had only been to 'hand over Hiashi Hyuga's corpse'. The Cloud wouldn't be able to complain if they got the exact replica of what I looked like. No one would know. My father educated me that I had to let go. . . let go of my sibling; it was the destiny of the main family, and the destiny of Hyuga's born. Your father taunted me. 'What happened to the always confident Hiashi-sama?', he joked. I told him it was different than anything else. That I couldn't easily. . . Your father struck me, and I collapsed. I had no hate for him; I understood what he was doing. 'Please let me go,' he told me. I protested; he had you . . . why would he choose death? He contradicted me. He hated the main family, he still did. He was not dying for the main family, but for me, as his brother. The decision he made. . . it was the first thing he'd been able to choose. He'd only shown you one side of himself; his ugly side. But now, he understood his own will. He requested that I tell you this: That he wasn't being killed to protect the main family, but to protect you and me and our family and the village. That he chose death of his own will. That once, he wanted to disobey the Hyuga destiny and choose his own destiny, even if it was just this once. I believe it the most honorable decision he ever made. That is the whole truth."

"Why should I believe a story like that?!! It seems like a convenient excuse created by the main family!!! After all these years!!" Neji cried in anger.

"I thought you'd say that, that's why I waited and told you now," answered Hiashi. "I wanted to, not as a member of the main family, but as Hizashi's brother, wanted to tell you my younger brother's final words. Believe me."

There was silence in the room, and I bit my lip, feeling bad now. For Neji, for Lord Hiashi, for all of the Hyugas; main and branch alike.

"Please. . . Raise your head," Neji breathed.

I assumed Lord Hiashi had bowed.

And I left, more than sure I'd overstayed my welcome, though I hadn't been seen by anyone.

* * *

Once I'd returned to the stadium, Shikamaru Nara was lying on the ground, looking like he'd want to be anywhere but there.

I guessed that they'd moved the matches up, seeing as Sasuke Uchiha (who still wasn't in sight) was the main person most attenders wanted to see.

People were shouting at Shikamaru to 'Hurry up and fight!' and 'Finish your match already!'.

Temari, my opponent in the Preliminaries, waited, impatient.

"What, are you going to give up too?" she inquired snobbily.

I heard Naruto yell, "Good luck, Shikamaru!!"

Temari charged at him, yelling, "If you won't come, then I will!!!"

"Hey! I didn't start the match yet!" exclaimed the examiner.

Temari brought down her huge weapon on where Shikamaru's head was, dust exploding.

When it cleared, Shikamaru was standing on the wall, appearing to be suspended on air. I then noticed the gleaming of two kunai under his feet.

_Crafty_, I thought, impressed.

"You know, I don't really want to fight and I don't care whether I become Chunin or not, but I'm not going to lose to a girl!!"

I didn't find him so impressive anymore.

Temari swung her fan, and tornados of dust whirled.

Shikamaru was gone. Had he taken cover?

Temari moved her fan to in front of her, an automatic shield.

"NINPOU KAMAITACHI!!!" bellowed Temari.

My sight was blocked, everything around was whipping and blinding; the force of her fan too powerful.

I recognized it as the technique that had knocked away all of my weapons.

From the drifting clouds came a stretching dark shadow.

_He's a shadow manipulator. . ._

Shikamaru was once again against the wall, put out because the shadow could not be forced any further.

"Looks like there's a limit to how much you can stretch, shrink, and change the shape of your shadow, isn't there?" Temari remarked snidely. "No matter how much you change and stretch the shape of your shadow, you still can't stretch it further than the surface area of your normal shadow, right?"

Temari paused for a second, figuring, before drawing a line with the end of her fan.

I guess she'd figured out the length that limited Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shifted, placing his hands together.

I guessed it wasn't a seal. . . He was thinking. . . A strategist?

My brow furrowed as Shikamaru shifted once more, this time though, his eyes were serious.

"Looks like you're finally going to be a little serious!!" shouted Temari. "KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!!!!"

Wind swirled harshly, and I could barely see the participants as Shikamaru pulled out a kunai.

From what I could see, he'd taken cover next to a tree.

"How long are you going to keep running away for?! Give up already!!"

A kunai shot through as Temari made another windstorm with her fan, and she moved quickly, slinging out her fan to where the kunai bounced off.

The shadow was moving faster, going over the line Temari had created.

She jumped back nimbly.

"Very good; you saw through that," Shikamaru replied to her movements.

"I see," said Temari. "You were whiling away the time, waiting for the sun to drop lower so the shadows of the wall and yourself would grow larger."

I had to hand it to her; as crude as she was, she was a strategist too.

And this match was far from over.

* * *

(1) In the Manga, Naruto said 'blabbering', but I didn't like how it sounded so I slightly changed it to something more appealing to how Neji . . . _is_.

(2) In the Manga, the Curse Seal Mark resembles a swastika, famously known for being the Nazi Party's symbols. They changed the way Neji's Mark looked in the Anime because of this fact.

_Next chapter: The rest of Shikamaru and Temari's fight and . . . I'm not sure about the Gaara vs. Sasuke fight. I don't know if I'll just start it or end in the middle or actually finish it, and start the invasion at that point. What do you think??_

_Whew. I'm done. For quite a few weeks, at least._

_I can breathe easy now. ;)_

_You BETTER review for all the goshdarned work I put into this!!_


	14. The Last Match

_For your information, the Sasuke/Gaara fight was extremely difficult to write. EXTREMELY difficult. I really had no clue how to transfer it into TenTen's thoughts other than to just write it the way it exactly happened. Gah. Creative . . . juices . . . leaving. . . Strength . . . fading. . . ._

XxX_ dies _XxX

_Since I've been gone I have accomplished many things. Here they are: I've finished Breaking Dawn (FINALLY!!); finished the ninth Pendragon book; have received a 93 A in Honors Anatomy (WOOHOOO!!!); a 87 B in Math; gotten a flat tire and was stranded in the Chik-Fil-A parking lot; gotten two NEW tires; listened to a MuggleCast episode from way back in August; considered discontinuing "Clocks" seriously; wrote 'Love' on my arm; and accomplished almost nothing in the NaNoWriMo area (a paragraph and two sentences is all I have to show for myself. I feel so pathetic)._

_Fun, I tell you. :D_

- Answers -

supporteroffanfics: _Ooh! Neat! Like the episode? Really? Yay!_

SnowStorm752: _Unfortunately, I can't do any Neji/TenTen anytime soon. I'm trying to stay as canon with the story as possible. Maybe I'll write you a one-shot or something. :) Yeah, they totally hate each other. Hahaha. Good at writing fight scenes? Me? You're kidding._

XxPoisoned DreamsxX: _Intense? Well, thank you. :D Seamstress? Huh? Comprende?_

Gemina: _Large families are neat. . . I wish I had one. I only have one sister. I hate it when people make Neji out to be emo. Drives me nuts. Do you mean when Neji will tell Team Guy about the Main Family? I love long reviews! They help me muchos. :D Thank you for the well wishes. I'm rested now, and ready to get back into writing._

greensapphire: _Thank you. :D Neji IS funny when he's being all serious. The voice actor for Neji just cracks me up! Hehe. Well, I'm back BEFORE Thanksgiving, but thanks anyway. :D Maybe I should write a Thanksgiving one-shot? Hmm. . . _Xx_ muses _xX

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Naruto . . . then I could make Sakura confess her love for Naruto, and Hinata could go cry her little eyes out. Muhahaha!

* * *

14.

The air became tenser as the two knelt across from each other.

"The closer to sunset, the longer the shadows grow. . ." Temari continued.

The shadow was only a breadth's place from Temari's shoe.

"TEMARI! FROM ABOVE!" shouted a voice from where the participants waited.

My head snapped up, flitting through the sky.

The shadow became larger, and, panicking, Temari jumped back from the enlarged shadow.

"You won't escape!" warned Shikamaru.

Temari skidded across the dirt of the arena, bringing her fan up once more and placing it in front of her.

The sun was dropping. If Temari kept dodging and not putting on the defense, she would lose to Shikamaru's ever-expanding shadow.

Right now, however, the shadow was stopped at a curve, not extending much from the shadow of the arena.

Temari froze as she brought her hands up for a sign.

I raised an eyebrow, confused.

Shikamaru's hands were poised, his fingers spread out.

"Finally," he said, "Shadow Copy no Jutsu, success!"

Temari's eyes were wide, disbelieving.

Behind her was the hole that Naruto had protruded from to beat Neji. The shadow was projecting out, connecting to Temari's feet.

"I see. . ." I mumbled.

The hole in front of Temari was connected to the one behind her. Shikamaru had pushed his shadow through the tunnel and surprised Temari from her blind spot.

A perfect trump card.

Shikamaru began to walk towards her, and Temari had no choice but to obey.

"YEAH, DO IT!!!" screamed Naruto.

Shikamaru and Temari raised their hands.

"That's it. I give up," murmured Shikamaru.

My mouth dropped open, shocked.

"What?!" exclaimed Temari.

"I give up," Shikamaru said again. "The continuous use of the Shadow Copy no Jutsu has used up all of my Chakra. I can barely bind you for more than ten seconds now. I had about two hundred more moves, but it looks like I'm out of time. I'm getting tired of this. . . One match is enough for me."

I shook my head.

All of these Genin were freaks.

"Winner, Temari!" announced the examiner.

Shikamaru's shadow possession receded, encircling only his person once more.

"Man, I'm tired," he remarked lazily.

Naruto jumped down from the railing and appeared on the arena floor.

_Great_, I thought, _what we all need now is another lecture from Naruto._

"Idiot!" Naruto accused, pointing his finger.

"Shut up, you super idiot," replied Shikamaru.

"Why did you give up?!!" shouted Naruto.

"Forget about that already. Let's just enjoy the next fight," responded Shikamaru, grinning.

Naruto and Shikamaru stayed on the arena floor as Temari left to join her brothers in the waiting area.

* * *

The crowd once again grew rowdy.

"What about the next fight?!" they shouted. "Where's the Uchiha?!"

A tornado of leaves and wind appeared near Naruto, Shikamaru, and the examiner. My eyes narrowed.

And then they were there. Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha in a whirl of leaves.

"Sorry we're late," apologized Kakashi.

Naruto grinned.

"Your name?" asked the examiner.

I guessed he was joking. _Everyone_ knew who _this_ Genin was.

"Sasuke Uchiha," answered the Uchiha survivor.

Uchiha glanced at Naruto.

"From your excitement. . . you won in the first round?" he asked.

"Of course!" answered Naruto.

Sasuke smiled grimly.

Kakashi and the examiner conversed, no doubt wondering if Sasuke was disqualified.

Which was a stupid question, honestly. They hadn't pushed Uchiha's match back so far just for him to be disqualified now.

The Hokage would have a madhouse on his hands.

Kakashi laughed in relief.

"Sasuke!" yelled out Naruto, even though he was standing right beside him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, confused.

"I want to fight you too!"

I didn't comprehend what they were talking about. Some sort of Team 7 one-on-one challenge?

* * *

"Hey!" shouted the crowd. "Isn't that the Uchiha progeny?! His fight is about to start!!"

I sucked in a breath, readying myself for the onslaught of energy vibrating off the crowd.

"Gaara, get down here," called the examiner.

Naruto followed Shikamaru out of the arena.

A few minutes later, Gaara and Sasuke stood across from each other.

"Begin!" said the examiner.

Out of the gourd on Gaara of the Sand's back came a peculiar sight.

_Sand. . . ?_

Gaara suddenly grabbed his head, as if he were in pain.

My forehead creased.

Gaara was muttering to himself, but I couldn't catch what he was saying.

He finally stopped struggling with himself and glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled shuriken from his holster and slung it towards Gaara.

Sand erupted in front of him, blocking the shuriken's harmful path.

A sand replica of Gaara formed, crushing the shuriken.

Sasuke began running towards Gaara, and the sand clone dispersed into a moving bullet headed for the Uchiha prodigy.

Sasuke jumped to avoid it, and threw more shuriken that spun off from the ones launched by the clone.

Sasuke swung his leg, headed for the sand clone's head, but its fist caught him instead. Sasuke twirled the defensive move into offensive, spinning around on the ground to catch the clone again.

He hit the clone's neck, but the sand just absorbed Sasuke's arm.

The Uchiha brought his fist forward and the clone's head exploded from the impact.

The clone was gone and now Gaara was the objective target.

A few inches from Gaara's face, a wall of sand sprang up in front of Gaara's face. Blocking Sasuke's hand.

And then Sasuke was behind Gaara, and his fist hit him square in the face.

Gaara fell back onto the sand.

"So, that's the armor of sand, eh?" remarked Sasuke, holding his hand up in a mock representation.

It screamed: _Come on, loser. Fight me._

And then Sasuke was behind Gaara, coming like lightning.

Sasuke kicked Gaara in the jaw, and Gaara was once again sprawled on the arena floor.

A whirlwind had gathered and a black blur was all you could see.

_If only Neji could see this_, I thought. _The Uchiha is as fast as Lee!_

Sasuke kicked Gaara again.

They were both heaving.

Gaara stood, his hands forming a sign as sand enveloped him in a perfect ball.

Sasuke ran and hit it.

Blood spattered.

Sasuke's arm was bleeding profusely.

Something strange formed in the air.

_An eyeball. . .?_

The Uchiha jumped and skidded up the arena wall, far from Gaara.

Chakra emanated from his feet and formed a hand sign.

Uchiha held his hands away from himself, and something sparking surfaced.

It became bigger, crackling like pure electricity.

My eyes widened as Sasuke rushed down the wall.

It sounded like a million birds jabbering.

"CHIDORI!!!" Sasuke shouted as he (hopefully) punctured the ball of sand.

_Did he get him??_

And then came that bloodcurdling scream, "AAAGGGHHH!! BLOOD!!! MY—MY BLOOD!!!!!!!"

My mouth fell open in shock at the terror from Gaara's voice.

Sasuke's arm was pulled, obviously not by his own force, into the sand sphere.

Uchiha attempted to pull his arm out, and wrapped around it was a hardened claw of sand.

Sasuke wrenched his arm free from _its_ grasp.

Only a dark whole in the sphere was left as the _thing_ receded.

Gaara emerged from the sand, his left arm gouged with blood.

* * *

A fuzziness overcame my vision in the form of feathers.

The front of my brain was sleepy and unaware while the back of my head was on full alert, shouting that something was wrong.

_A Genjutsu?_ I wondered dazedly.

"_Kai_," I whispered, forming the sign clumsily.(1)

I glanced up to where the Third and the Kazekage sat.

My mouth felt dry, and then all hell broke loose.(2)

* * *

An explosion sounded within the city, and I jumped from my chair.

A mammoth three-headed snake was outside the city wall.

I couldn't hear myself breathing.

The snake hissed, and I felt the ground rumble.

A part of the arena stands erupted.

ANBU were running everywhere.

It took me only two seconds to realize that the Hokage was being threatened by the Kazekage and that Neji was the only person who would get what was going on.

It was a rash decision, to just leave and not defend the Hokage or even help the multiple ANBU being ambushed. But Neji was the single smartest person I knew. He would understand.

So, I jumped and leaped and ran my lungs out to the hospital wing.

In retrospect, it was a stupid idea. I should've met up with an actual team and helped as a part of a group.

But I was thirteen and a girl. Apparently I couldn't think straight in the midst of a war.

So I had to find someone who _could_ make me think straight.

That left Neji.

As much as I hated him, he could calm me with his cold attitude and sharp eyes.

Reassurance.

So I ran harder.

* * *

(1) 'Kai' means release.

(2) Originally, I was going to end it here. But I changed my mind.

_I have pizza. Haha. :D_

_Review, yo._


	15. The Death That Consumes Us All

_I'm terribly sorry, but this is a very short chapter. That is due to the next to zero inspiration I had. There are no fight scenes. I'm sorry. I think this is my worst chapter. And I'm sorry._

_:(_

_On another note, I have the whole week off from school for Thanksgiving, so that'll leave me quite a bit of room to write Chapter Sixteen. :)_

_This chapter was just hard. Gah. XP_

_Props to _Legacy _by_ Kutless_, which was extremely helpful with a certain breakdown in this chapter. :)_

mysterious-bluerose: _I try, in the very least. But thank you. :) Thank you for your congratulations! I work my butt off in those two classes! Great job on the B, too! :D_

supporteroffanfics: I'm glad you thought it was 'great'. Hopefully this chapter isn't disappointing. :)

**Disclaimer:** THE IRON BOWL IS SATURDAY!!!!!!!!! And that's one thing M. Kishimoto doesn't own. ;)

_And with that, I request that you read._

* * *

15.

When I reached Neji, he was standing outside, his Byakugan eyes activated.

He turned and looked at me.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded to know.

Well, apparently Neji didn't know _everything_.

I made him wait a few minutes until I caught my breath and then heaved, "Invasion, I think."

Neji looked around with his Byakugan, analyzing.

When he finished several minutes later, he turned to me.

"Come on," he said firmly.

I nodded and we ran.

* * *

There wasn't much else to do but to defend Konoha against invaders. A.K.A., kill those invading.(1)

I didn't have any of my specialized armory with me, but all I really needed was some shuriken and kunai and a bone to pick with these guys. I didn't have to search for a reason.

Neji yelled out instructions to me as we took on our different opponents, something I realized was very difficult for him to keep track of. He didn't have to bother, but it was helpful at least.

There weren't just Sand nin. Sounds were everywhere, which allowed us more reason to take them out.

* * *

We fought forever. I barely had enough time to take in the huge snake that burst through Konoha's surrounding wall. And even less time to marvel at the enormous frog that appeared and sat on the snake's body.

_What the hell?_

It seemed like Konoha was being turned upside down. Correction, it _was_ upside down.

It was chaos; no one could escape it.

* * *

Hours later it seemed, a Leaf shinobi caught up to Neji and I. He told us that the Third was dead.

Reality no longer existed.

When Team Guy finally met up with each other, we had a small meeting.

Guy-sensei stood before us, unusually solemn.

"The Third Hokage is dead," he greeted.

I breathed out, overcome.

"How was he killed?" Neji asked reverently.

"You've heard of the legendary Sannin? The Third's three pupils: Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Orochimaru was the bad egg of the group, you could say. He did strange experiments . . . and got himself in trouble with Konoha. He ran and we've never heard of him again. Until today. He murdered the Third Hokage, his old sensei. And once again, Orochimaru has fled."

"We have to take care of this!" I shouted. "Orochimaru must not be allowed to come and slaughter Leaf Village shinobi!"

Guy-sensei turned to look at me sadly.

"What do you suggest, TenTen? That we go after him? He is an S-class ninja, far superior to you and even _my_ ability. The only person who has a possibility of defeating him was the Third, or his past two teammates."

Now I felt like an idiot. How could I have even considered that no one except highly S-class ninjas could defeat another S-class ninja?

"Anyway," continued Guy-sensei, "the funeral will be held two days from now."

And with that, the four of us parted.

* * *

Two days later, Lee came and got me for the funeral. Black had always been such an unsightly color.

We both went to the Hyuga compound to retrieve Neji. He waited for us a few steps outside of the Hyuga gate, his pale face impassive.

As we turned and made our way to the Hokage's tower, rain began to fall.

I laughed faintly, and Lee and Neji looked at me in confusion.

"It's funny," I told them in a hollow voice. "It's funny how death comes so quickly."

"What are you talking about, TenTen?" asked Lee in a withered tone.

"We're shinobi. . . To be shinobi is to die. Why do we do this? Subject ourselves to death every damn second we're here?" I screamed, slightly hysterical.

Neji gripped my upper arm hard and swung me around (not a little forceful) to face him. I didn't really care.

His face was as emotionless as ever, but his pale eyes were glinting angrily. I regretted uttering my doubts.

"Are you out of your mind?" he hissed, hands clenching. "Are you not intelligent enough to figure this out?!"

Lee's eyes were wide with concern.

"Neji," he interceded quietly.

Neji ignored him.

"To be shinobi is to accept death willingly," he snapped harshly. "Fear is not something allowed. The Third Hokage is honored by his death. He did it for us Leaf Village shinobi. That is something honorable, to die for a good reason!"

Neji shook his head, once again disgusted at the very sight of me.

"You are not a shinobi."

I swallowed hard as he continued on to the funeral without Lee and I.

Neji kept telling me I wasn't a shinobi.

Maybe he was right.

* * *

(1)'A.K.A.' means 'also known as'. You know, if you didn't catch that.

_Sorry, guys, but did you honestly think that I would just totally transform Neji just because he realized a lot of stuff in his fight with Naruto? That would be a NO! No, nada, nein. Not gonna happen for quite a few more chapters. Sorry. Neji might've learned that destiny can be changed and all that, but you better believe there's still going to be tension between he and his teammates. Transition is always hard. __**Especially**__ hard for Hyugas. So, deal with it. Besides, Neji going off on TenTen about death was something very personal for him. Whoa. And I totally just realized that I made a connection between what Hizashi sacrificed and how Neji said, 'That is something honorable, to die for a good reason'. Haha. I'm so cool!!! ;D :D :D_

_Review!!!_


	16. Prayer

_I don't find this chapter any better than the last, but there are certain parts I like more than others._

_I hope you all enjoy it, in retrospect._

_:)_

greensapphire: _I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Sapphire. ;) You're right; TenTen was basically thinking out loud, but I think she wanted her teammates' opinions also. Well. That question of yours alone told me that you don't live in the Southern half of the US. Wow. See, I live in Alabama. And in Alabama, every year, there is this rivalry football game against the two big teams of the state: Alabama & Auburn. Their rivalry is the biggest I've ever heard of in US college sports. EVERYONE in Alabama watches that game. EVERY year. I'm going to a party on Saturday to watch it and socialize. I can't wait. There's a Wikipedia article about it (type in 'Iron Bowl'). It's pretty huge down here. ;D (GO BAMA!) Curiosity is the food of champions. ;D Happy Thanksgiving!_

SnowStorm752: _I'm sorry you were disappointed. That makes me upset. :( Maybe this chapter cheers you up some? ;D Happy Thanksgiving!_

Gemina: _Haha. I'm glad you think I'm cool. If you met me in person, you'd probably think the absolute opposite. ;D I'm a nerd to the extreme. :D Great portrayal? You give me too much credit. ;) Happy Thanksgiving!_

Nocturnal Dream: _Well, well, well. I've been receiving many, many Yahoo! emails about you. Hahaha. ;D Happy Thanksgiving!_

mysterious-bluerose: _Technically, I don't believe Neji was that cruel. He was just being blunt and honest. ;D I'm glad you loved it, dear. :D Wait no more! Happy Thanksgiving!_

_Whoo. . . Now that I've finished Chapter 16, I can set my sights on Thanksgiving and Thanksgiving alone._

_I don't know when the next chapter will be out, because of the many activities that require my attention the rest of the week._

_But I'll probably break my own rules. I have no self-control, you see. ;D_

**Disclaimer:** The author, M. Kishimoto, took a break last week. I think I'll steal a feather from his cap. ;)

* * *

16.

Without a Hokage, we Genin didn't have much else to do other that help in the restoration of the village. We trained some here and there, but our services were manual labor for the time being.

Neji was furthering his Byakugan ability alone, saying he didn't need my help most of the time.

I found that funny, despite the fact it was probably true.

Weeks passed with no word about a Hokage. Who would take the esteemed position? No one had an answer.

* * *

About two months after the Third's funeral, I was walking out of my apartment when Lee ran by.(1)

"TenTen!" he shouted. "We have a Hokage!!"

I turned around and looked at him.

"Who?" I queried.

"Tsunade-sama!"

I felt my jaw drop.

"Really?!" I squealed excitedly.

Lee nodded and ran off.

I decided to go inform Neji.

I trudged through the woods, running.

"TenTen?" I heard Neji ask once I reached the training field.

I grasped a tree, catching my breath.

"Hey, Neji!" I greeted. "Tsunade-sama has returned! The real thing! I heard that she's going to become the Fifth Hokage! Want to go check her out?!"

"Sorry," he answered. "Not interested."

My brow furrowed.

"Why do you have to be such an ass all the time?" I inquired honestly.

Neji turned to glare at me.

"You think I'm an ass?" he retorted.

I nodded once, firmly.

Neji snorted.

"I suppose that's an adequate assumption. But my family's the real pain in the ass," he remarked.

I laughed hesitantly.

Was Neji making a joke or being serious?

Neji smirked.

A question sprang in my mind that would probably be inappropriate to ask, but I did anyway.

"Did you really try to kill your cousin, Neji? Do you hate them that much?"

Neji glanced at me.

"I did hate them. . ." he started quietly. "But I've learned a few things since the Preliminaries of the Chunin Exam. I wanted to kill her, to kill all of them. . ."

"It was rude of me to ask," I interrupted quickly.

Neji met my eyes.

"I'll leave, then. . ." I said, unsure.

He nodded.

I began to tread back to the village.

* * *

It was clear that the Leaf Village had a crisis on its hands. We couldn't stop missions completely because other countries would see us weakening. But all of our hands were tied, concerning the many shinobi we lost in the brief invasion. We were all screwed over. Especially the Fifth Hokage.

Team Guy was forced into five missions back to back, though we had to complete them without Lee.

He was still on crutches, and Lady Tsunade had forbidden him from ever working as a shinobi again.

Guy-sensei was overcome, wasting the five missions with Neji and I by resulting to moping.

Neji and I didn't speak to Lee or Guy-sensei about it.

When we returned back to Konoha a week later, Lee had decided to go through surgery.

Just as well.

* * *

Two days later, I awoke very early to hear Lee pounding on my door.

I stared at the door for several minutes, debating if I should answer.

I stumbled from my bed, grumbling about the hour as I threw open the door.

"TenTen," Lee said solemnly.

I forced my eyes open at his tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly fearful.

"Sasuke Uchiha has left the village."

My brow furrowed, but I didn't grasp what he meant by 'left'.

"You mean like a temporary vacation? I'd be jealous too."

"No. He's left permanently," replied Lee.

I let him inside, helping him to a chair.

"What do you mean 'permanently'?" I inquired quietly once we were both settled.

"He's left to join Orochimaru."

My eyebrows drew together, still confused.

"He's leaving the village . . . forever?"

Lee nodded.

I looked down at the floor, unsure.

"Right now," continued Lee, "Shikamaru Nara is leading a team to go and rescue Sasuke. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. I wanted to go, but . . . Neji told me no."

I glanced up to see Lee sulking.

"He was right. You're having your surgery very soon. You can't go off chasing the Uchiha!" I scolded.

Lee hung his head, and left not minutes later.

* * *

Four hours later he returned with news.

Neji was mortally injured.

"Shit," I whispered as I put on my shoes.

I did not feel bad for leaving Lee behind. He would understand.

I reached the hospital faster by sticking to roof tops rather than crowded streets that were being re-worked.

When I ran to the front desk, many shot me dirty looks.

Apparently I was being disrespectful. I didn't even care.

"Neji Hyuga!" I yelled out to them.

A receptionist told me he was in Intensive Care Unit 7.

I sped up the stairs, breezing past everyone who stood in my way.

I found the Intensive Care floor clumsily, having to ask hasty directions. I think whoever I asked figured I was in a hurry.

The doors were closed to Neji's operation room. Fabulous. I would have to wait however many damn hours.

I took a seat along the wall, cradling my face in my hands.

Kami. What had he done to get himself so badly injured? Was he stable now? Surely not. . . The doors _were_ closed, after all.

* * *

I didn't pray, ever.

But in that very second, I whispered out a prayer to the gods that Neji would survive.(2)

I don't know why I had sympathy for his life now. Death brings things into perspective. And as far as I knew, Neji was as close to death as ever.

Maybe my pathetic little plea would will the gods to send Neji favor. Maybe my inconsequential prayer would be the one to bring Neji back to the living.

Shinobi could have hope, right?

* * *

(1) I'm guesstimating that this is about the time Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, and Jiraiya all return to Konoha.

(2) I'm not familiar with the major religion of Japan, but I think they believe in multiple gods. Spare me, if I'm wrong.

_The WHOLE timeframe is screwed over, so forgive me._

_So that's Chapter Sixteen. At least one thousand words. :)_

_I'll see you all after Thanksgiving! Enjoy the time with your family/friends!!!!_

_Happy Thanksgiving!_

_And please review._

_;D_


	17. Apology

_So, I apologize again, this is very, very short. I'm so sorry. I keep feeling like I'm letting you guys down. Ugh. :(_

Nocturnal Dream: _Maybe, maybe not. ;) Okay. I get emails from when people review, alert, favorite my stories or myself. It seems you've been reviewing and alerting all over the place. :) Thanks._

mysterious-bluerose: _I'm glad you loved it. I have newfound faith in myself. :D How was your Thanksgiving? :D_

greensapphire: _Now that you suggest, I really want to do a scene with TenTen and Tsunade. Haha. Thanks! Wow. Southern Cal. . . . That's . . . really weird. ;) That's my favorite Neji fight, is when he battles Kidoumaru. :D I hope your Thanksgiving was a good one._

SnowStorm752: _Stronger friendship? Maybe. ;) Hahaha. Who says they're opposites?? :D :D :D_

Gemina: _Thank you so much for that wonderful comment. You are awesome. :D You Know he survives!!!! :D_

_According to my Thanksgiving, I had a pretty lovely time. At my dad's, we partaked in turkey (yay!) and macaroni and cheese (yum!). At my mom's, we had stake and banana pudding!!! Whoo! The only thing that didn't happen: I. Did. Not. Have. Any. Pumpkin. Pie. I was so disappointed, but I got over it pretty quickly. :D_

_I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday!_

**Disclaimer:** YO! I don't own this.

* * *

**Song:** Mistakes - Kutless

* * *

17.

I waited outside Neji's operation room for thirty minutes.

Shizune burst from the doors, and I immediately began interrogating her.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked as she rushed from the doors.

She turned to glance at me.

"He's fine, TenTen. His condition has stabilized," she told me.

"But what happened?!" I inquired as she sped off.

She shrugged, unsure.

"Can I see him?!" I shouted out as she rounded a corner.

"Not yet, TenTen!" Shizune called back.

I leaned my head back until it hit the wall.

Another wait.

* * *

Lord Hiashi appeared an hour later.

He glanced at me, almost dismissing, but asked me a question.

"You are my nephew's teammate?"

I nodded.

"What happened?" he queried.

I shrugged; I didn't know.

"Were you with him?"

"No, sir. Sasuke Uchiha has fled the village, and Neji and four others went to bring him back."

Lord Hiashi nodded, up to date on the information.

I leaned my head against the wall once more.

Several minutes later, my eyes drifted close.

* * *

I had been dreaming. I didn't know what about. I saw Neji's face, that was all.

"TenTen," said a voice, tugging at my shoulder.

I reluctantly opened my eyes.

Neji was staring down at me, paler than usual.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I hissed at him, jumping from my seat.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Standing," he retorted indignantly.

"Idiot! Sit down before you screw yourself up again!"

Apparently his near-death experience hadn't messed up his ability to glare at opportune moments.

"You shouldn't bother wasting your time telling me what to do," he told me.

I swallowed and sat back down.

Neji followed my lead, but moved to the opposite wall.

"What happened?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

Neji stared at me.

"We ran into one of Orochimaru's servants. I volunteered to take care of him."

"And almost got yourself killed!" I shouted at him.

Neji flinched slightly.

I bit my tongue to keep myself from saying anything else.

"He's dead, anyway," finished Neji quietly.

I breathed out.

"I'm sorry for shouting," I apologized, my voice low.

Neji looked at me, his face blank.

"I can't accept your apology," he explained.

My eyes widened, defiant.

"Why not?!"

Neji stared me straight in the eye and said, "Because I have wronged you enough that any apology you give me would not cover my mistakes."

My eyes tightened.

"_I_ am the one who must apologize," he continued.

"You're joking," I said, disbelieving.

Neji shook his head. I noticed the green curse mark burned on his forehead.

I felt my forehead wrinkle.

"Can you forgive me?" Neji asked, his face giving away no emotion.

I nodded dumbly.

Neji stood.

"You should go home," Neji said as he turned towards the hall.

They must've given him a recovering room.

"You're alright, then?" I inquired as I followed him.

"It will heal," Neji murmured, absently clenching his left shoulder.

I watched his back as he receded.

"I'll come see you tomorrow, then," I informed him, leaving it as a question in case he objected.

Neji indecipherably nodded.

I went the opposite way, exiting the hospital.

* * *

During the next few months, Neji had made a pact with his uncle, Lord Hiashi.(1)

Hiashi would train Neji, to further his Byakugan.

This left me stuck with Guy-sensei and Lee.

Not that I minded, but for Kami's sakes it's _Lee_ and _Guy-sensei_!

Since Lee had went through his surgery, he'd been training nonstop. Guy-sensei could only hope to keep up.

"Lee," muttered Guy-sensei during one of these training sessions, "how about a short break. . . ?"

I'd never seen Guy-sensei so worn out; he was on the forest floor.

I shook my head.

"What's wrong, Guy-sensei?!" shouted Lee. "Youth never waits!!"

I snorted. Lee sure was admirable.(2)

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was gone. He'd fled to Orochimaru in the Sound Village, and Shikamaru's first mission as a Chunin failed.

The village had other things to worry about, though. Especially the reconstruction.

Throughout the last two weeks, the news had spread into all corners of the village that Naruto Uzumaki was leaving to train. Of course, this was because Naruto kept telling everyone. I had already said my goodbyes. Naruto would return in a few years.

I expected him to come back a great ninja.

* * *

(1) Okay, the three months thing is not my fault. Blame Kishimoto.

(2) This is where the infamous picture of TenTen comes into play. You know, where she looks all "starry-eyed" and everything. I'm sure you're familiar with it. I tried my darndest to make it appear only as admiration of Lee's dedication.

_I know this chapter sucked royally. I'm extremely sorry. Gah. I'm so disappointed in myself. Maybe next chapter will be better._

_Just think, now I have to come up with three years of things to do for Team Guy and TenTen._

_Fabulous._

_And now, as a first, I'm opening up requests._

_Requests as in, you tell me what to write, and maybe I'll oblige. Of course, I'll have to alter it to the canon story, but I can try at least. :) Takers, anyone?_

_Review._


	18. Breathe Out, Breathe In

_This chapter was surprisingly very hard for me to start on. I just stared at it. And questioned, "Why are YOU here???"_

_Eh. But I got through it, so that's that._

_I think this is a chapter you'll find more enjoyable. Maybe. :)_

supporteroffanfics: _Amazing? You flatter me. :)_

Nocturnal Dream: _Yeah. Sorry if that creeped you out. :) Fluff? You haven't seen nothing yet._

SnowStorm752: _I'm glad you liked it. :D It is updated. ;)_

greensapphire: _Aw? Well, that's a compliment. :) I'm so sorry you got sick of pies. Hahaha. :D I've already planned out when they take the Chunin Exams again. Should that be in the next few chapters? I've already covered half a year (if not more). :D ??? Well, I'm glad I've pleased people then. Hahaha._

mysterious-bluerose: _Hahaha. Thank you. :) Ooh. Black Friday? Why put yourself through that crazy madness?? ARGH! You live near snow?? Man. I live in lower Alabama. We don't get snow. Goshfreakingdarnit. I WANT SNOW!!!!!!_

Gemina: _TenTen getting injured would be quite interesting. Hm. . . Later in the story, of course. . . Thanks for the suggestions!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this. My apologies.

* * *

**Song:** Breathe - Michelle Branch

* * *

18.

Life in the village came to an almost stop.

Sure, Team Guy still went on missions and all, but with the reconstruction work we were kept busy most of the time.

And when we weren't busy, Neji and I were training.

_His Byakugan has gotten better_, I thought to myself during one of these training sessions.

"How do you do that?" I asked, awed.

Neji stopped his Kaiten to look at me.

"Do what?" he retorted, bewildered.

"See where all of my weapons are all the time."

Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"I have the Byakugan," he answered slowly, surely wondering if I was really that stupid.

I waved this excuse away as I jumped down from a tree limb to the ground where Neji stood.

"I know that, genius. But how did you get rid of that weak spot at the base of your neck?"

Neji blinked before staring at me in astonishment.

"What did you say?" he said, shocked.

"That weak spot? At the base of your neck? How did you fix it so quickly?"

Neji's forehead furrowed.

Well. I had finally accomplished confusing the Hyuga. One goal down.

"How do you know about that?" Neji inquired, still surprised.

"Well, it's not that hard to figure out. I mean, I spar with you almost every day," I scoffed.

Neji stared at me.

"That's . . . interesting," he finally said.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Um, my birthday's in a few days," I told him hesitantly.(1)

"So?" queried Neji.

"Well, I was thinking about having a party or something. Do you wanna come?"

Neji glanced at me.

"Why would you invite me?"

"Well, we're friends aren't we?" I replied.

I didn't realize it then, but this was the opportune moment to extend friendship to the Hyuga. A truce. Any later and Neji would've never accepted. Any earlier and it would be premature and a lie.

Thank Kami I got it right for once.

"What does one do at a party?" questioned Neji, trying to make it appear an innocent query.

I swallowed. I had a chance to coerce.

"You eat and play games and open gifts and listen to music. Sometimes you dance. It just depends," I answered in a quiet voice.

Neji considered this a second before saying, "If I did come, what gift would I bring?"

"You would bring a kunai to replace the one you broke last week," I said, trying to keep the anger from my voice.

Neji nodded absently then said strangely, "I can't assure anything. You know, if I wanted to come or not."

I nodded, keeping a smile from coming to my mouth.

"Be there at five, then," I responded.

Neji met my gaze for a second and then threw a kunai.

We started sparring once more.

* * *

When I told Lee and Guy-sensei I wanted to have a birthday party, they immediately jumped on it.

"Oh, TenTen, we must do decorations! The works!" they exclaimed.

I almost immediately regretted informing them of my plans.

The party was thrust from my hands and Lee and Guy-sensei resumed the titles of 'Party Planners'.

Much to my dismay, Lady Tsunade sent us on a mission on the eve of said birthday.

But a shinobi lives with disappointment.

* * *

She shipped us off to the Grass Country to protect one of their valued feudal lords.

Not anything too difficult, but by the end of the day (once we'd settled in a clearing on the way back to Konoha) we were tired beyond belief.

I'd settled into my tent, ready to sleep for the next forty years, when I heard music.

My head wrinkled.

_What the heck?_

I sat up, tuning my ears to the noise.

My head snapped to my tent's flap when Lee appeared, his eyes bright.

"Come on, TenTen!"

"What the hell is going on, Lee?" I hissed as he retreated outside.

"You'll see," I heard him mutter back.

_Great. All I need now is one of Guy-sensei's insane hikes through the damn woods._

I huffed as I exited my tent and looked around for Lee in the shrouded night.

The first thing I noticed were lights in the trees.

_Hell no_, I thought. _I know for a __**fact**__ those don't come included._

My curious eyes shifted to the only three people who could've done this.

Lee and Guy-sensei were grinning from ear to ear (and possibly wider than that), anticipating my reaction happily. Neji was off to the side, watching me with his ever-intent eyes.

He reached into his pocket and pulled a metal object from it.

He slung it almost carelessly, it landing in the ground in front of me.

It was a kunai.

I looked up at him.

Neji's expression read that he couldn't care less that he'd given me a present. But his eyes were easier to decipher.

I mouthed a thank you to him.

He imperceptibly nodded.

Guy-sensei and Lee rushed forward, eager to give their presents also.

Guy-sensei gave me a book on the art of certain weaponry which I appreciated since it included on how to use the weapons in certain tricks that were beneficial.

Lee gave me a new scroll, catalogued from a kunai to a bo.

I hugged them both, ecstatic.

Guy-sensei had brought some sake with him too, for a toast.

Lee, of course, wasn't allowed to have any so he drank water instead, jealous.

"To TenTen, the first of Team Guy to turn fourteen!" announced Guy-sensei, holding the glass high.

We all drank.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste; the sake was bitter.

I shook my head as I placed it down, trying to get the taste from my tongue.

They also brought a small radio and switched it to a station with an orchestra playing.(2)

Lee dragged me across the grass and forced me into dancing.

The sake had given me a slight buzz in my head even though it'd only been a small amount.(3)

I grinned, barely caring at all.

The orchestra in the radio was playing a waltz, and though I didn't know how to dance, Lee led me through the right steps.

When the song ended, Lee bowed and kissed my hand. I found it extremely funny and laughed hysterically.

Guy-sensei danced with me next, enjoying the jovial song much.

I drank another cup of sake, ill advised by Guy-sensei, but I did it anyway.

Neji did not partake in any of the festivities. He just sat at the entrance of his tent watching us.

I couldn't tell if he could sleep with his eyes open or not.

* * *

Later, I picked up the sake bottle, intending to finish the rest of it off.

But a pale hand wrestled it from my grasp.

I looked around, disappointed.

Neji's expression was of disgust as he crushed the bottle from under his foot.

I stared at the broken bottle of sake.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked, my speech slightly slurred.

"Because getting drunk is not something you want to do on your birthday," he answered.

I snorted.

"How would _you_ know? You never have fun, Neji."

He analyzed me for a second with his Hyuga eyes before snatching my wrist and tugging me along to my tent.

"Come on," he forced out.

I obeyed as I looked up at the dark sky. It was starry. I snickered.

Neji let go of my wrist and pushed me into my tent.

"Now sleep. The sake should be out of your system by then."

I stuck out my tongue at him. An exceedingly childish thing to do, but since I was drunk this didn't really matter.

Before Neji retreated his head from my tent flap, I quickly called out, "You didn't dance with me."

Neji shifted his eyes to glance at me.

He shook his head silently.

"I can't dance," he said, furthering an explanation.

"I can't either," I retorted, my vision blurry.

Neji stared at me.

And then I fell asleep.

* * *

(1) FYI, I have no idea what time of the year it is when Naruto leaves. Sorry. Just imagine it's March. Like, March 6th. That's three days before TenTen's birthday. She shares a birthday with one of my BFFs. Hehe. She's sixteen this year. March 9th is a day before my sister's birthday. She's gonna be twelve. Our little preteen.

And I'm rambling. Sorry.

(2) I don't know if orchestras exist in Narutoland. Forgive me if they don't, but I'm pretty sure Kishimoto wouldn't dare exclude music from the universe he created.

(3) Okay, kids, you know the drill. In the USA, the drinking age is 21. I don't know what it is in Japan, but I don't condone underage drinking. Buzzes/getting drunk isn't cool. So don't drink. Etc, etc.

_The last paragraph was intended to be a turning point or a "moment". I don't know if I portrayed it right._

_So. Next chapter. Should I start up the Chunin Exams again???_

_Review._


	19. This Is An Emergency!

_This chapter's crappy. I'm sorry._

Nocturnal Dream: _You're too kind. Thank you. :)_

greensapphire: _I'm glad it pleased you. :) :O :O :O You READ this to OTHER PEOPLE!!!??? OMIGOSH!!! That's crazy. . . I'm really flattered. Thank you to both you and your sister. I'll start Chunin next chapter. I can't wait. :P Yep. Neji's antisocial. Haha. ;D_

SnowStorm752: _Oh, you're so sweet, dear! :D She's not a drunk. You know, after she got over the taste she was like, "Why not?!" Yep. I hope this isn't too late. :)_

mysterious-bluerose: _Yes, he gave her a present. You know, in a very underrated way. ;D I'm terrified of Black Friday. That's why I never go. :D Ah, snow. I wish we could have some this time of year. Oh, sure, Tennessee gets it, but no snow will touch Alabama this year. (Sigh) Gr. I'm jealous of all you northern states. :P Wow. Wisconsin? So, as far as I know, I have one reader in California and one in Wisconsin. That's so far away!!! Oh, the wonders of the Internet. :D Send me some!! ;D Number one fan?! OMG! I shouldn't have any fans. I'm quite terrible, really. ;)_

_So, go ahead and get it over with. Read._

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me.

* * *

19.

The Chunin Exams were approaching fast once more.

They would be held in Sunagakure this year.

Neji and I trained hard, pouring our souls into winning.

* * *

"Come on," Neji told me early one morning, a week before the exams.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"Lady Tsunade has requested to see us," Neji replied.

I sighed and went with him and Lee.

* * *

Lady Tsunade sent us on a mission to the River Country to contain an overgrown bandit problem.

We weren't fortunate enough to have Guy-sensei join us on this mission; he was busy with the reconstruction and his own missions.

It was just us.

Fabulous.

* * *

"Lee, stop running ahead!" I yelled out, a sigh following.

Neji smirked when Lee didn't listen.

I hastily flipped out a kunai and slung it, getting lucky when I caught a piece of Lee's clothing with the kunai as it lodged in a tree.

Lee didn't notice and continued running about.

He did notice when his clothes tore, revealing striped green and orange boxers.

I rolled to the ground, guffawing hysterically.

"TenTen!" exclaimed Lee, embarrassed, covering himself quickly.

I laughed louder, forcing myself into a sitting position.

I giggled, seeing Lee's red face.

"This isn't funny!" he tried to convince.

I continued laughing.

"Are you drunk again?" Neji asked snidely, taking me by the elbow to stand me up.

I choked out a reply, "No."

I felt my chest contract as I attempted to take in a breath.

Except the inhale never came.

I clutched at my neck, eyes staring around.

A person donning a head protector slowly fell from a tree soundlessly.

I quickly pointed to him and Neji and Lee snapped their heads around to the intruder.

I crumpled to the ground as Neji let go of my elbow and stepped towards the Lightning shinobi.

Lee came and stared at me, trying to analyze my condition.

I heard a faint sound as the Lightning-nin fell to the ground, dead.

A few seconds later, Neji stood over me also.

He examined my chest that wasn't rising and falling with oxygen like it should've.

"She can't breathe," Neji concluded calmly.

My eyes were wide.

_Of course I can't breathe, you idiot!_

I wanted to scream, but didn't have the capacity for it at the moment. . .

Maybe I would just settle with throttling Lee and Neji both when I got out of this mess.

"What do we do?!" Lee cried, tears forming.

Neji paused for no more than a minute, watching my eyes carefully.

"Lee, go and get . . ."

I didn't hear the rest; I had slipped into apparent black unconsciousness.

_Great_, I faintly felt my head whisper. _I'm dead. . . Death by suffocation by that __**loser**__. Am I really that pathetic, that I could be taken down by that simple a Jutsu?_

_Some shinobi_, I told myself.

I paused with my faint thoughts. There was a harsh pounding . . . somewhere. It felt near, but I couldn't place where.

_In my own body?_ I guessed.

That answer felt right. But that meant I was still here, still alive?

_No_, I denied. _I must be dead._

I paused at the pressure to my chest.

_Wait. Chest?_

If I was dead, I surely wouldn't still be attached to my body? Then I felt my pathetic and non-beating heart slip. No, I wouldn't be coming back. It was impossible.

Breath, musky and warm, rushed down my dead throat. I felt the electric shock of Chakra infused with the air.

But I ignored it. I was dead and I accepted it. It was done.

It took another pounding to my slipping heart that I realized someone was trying to revive me.

_CPR?_ I wondered.

I guessed that it was Neji, based on my last few minutes alive.

"Stop acting stupid," I heard him murmur between compressions (which I found extremely damn annoying). "You're not dead yet. What kunoichi would give in so easily?"

I wanted to grit my teeth and hit him. It wasn't my choice that got me here, dead at fourteen! Even better, I wanted to shout at Neji. Did he not know how to respect the dead, even his teammate after these three years?!

More breath-infused Chakra came down my throat, making the way through my lungs.

And then I heard it: a slow but definite thud.

Neji pushed more Chakra-air down my dry throat.

Another thud.

It was working, the CPR.

Neji pressed down harder on my chest, trying to jumpstart my lungs to work. And then there came the slow, rhythmic beating of a heart alive. The Jutsu was broken. And I could breathe.

I gasped in the air, my eyes opening in shock. I breathed it all in deeply, my heart starting to excel rapidly.

Neji moved me slightly over on my side.

I retched and coughed, vomit spilling out of my mouth and onto the grass beside me. I rolled over on my back, finding no more fluid in me, and found Neji sitting a few feet away. He stared at me.

"You weren't really dead," he told me. "You just thought you were."

I watched him, not fully understanding his words.

"If that Jutsu had been any stronger, I wouldn't have been able to save you," Neji revealed quietly. "Don't give yourself over like that again. Don't make me have to choose."(1)

I shook my head; I wouldn't.

Not ever again.

* * *

Lee returned several minutes later, a first aid in his hand.

I found it funny that he was still in his boxers.

He was glad I was alive and hugged me.

I patted his back, unsure of it.

With the festivities completed, we continued to the place of our mission.

It was completed without difficulty and we all returned to Konoha to await the Chunin Exams.

* * *

(1)'Choose' as in whether she should live or die.

_You don't have to review. I don't deserve them. This was a terrible chapter._

_:(_

_Give me more ideas, PLEASE!_


	20. Our Second Chunin Exam

_Hi, guys! :D_

_So, I think I owe an explanation._

_I finished writing the nineteenth chapter, what, a week ago? I don't know. I finished writing it though and just looked at the number 20 and groaned. Ugh, I didn't want to write it. I had zero inspiration for the Chunin Exams. None whatsoever. So, I just pushed it aside while I finished a few chapters of _Breaking the Habit _and finished my Christmas one-shots (that I'll post tomorrow, Christmas Eve)._

_- A few days ago -_

_So, I'd finished everything and figured that I wasn't going to post anything else until Christmas was over. A few days ago, my best friend gave me my Christmas present: _The Bird and the Bee Sides _album by Relient K. I was ecstatic. Relient K is my favorite band ever. I've been listening to the CD nonstop. So, yesterday, I grew so bored that I just decided to peek in WordPerfect (the program I use). There was _Wrong_. You would have thought I would be the same as before, inspirationless. Au, contraire! I wrote this beast in about forty-five minutes. :O So, here we all are. Now you know: Relient K unblocks writer's block. :D :D :D I love that band. So, ultra sorry for this long delay and long explanation._

mysterious-bluerose: _Agh! Snowball throwing at me?! Egads! ;D I wish I could throw snow back, but that's not possible down here. Fumes. :D Oh, wow. Thank you so much! Man, all we're getting is lots and lots of wind. Ew. Messes up my hair. :P IT WAS FREAKING 70-SOMETHING DEGREES LAST WEEK! MARCH WEATHER!!! Ooh, I couldn't believe it. But I guess that's Alabama for ya. ;D Now it ranges from like, 30 to 28 degrees. Fabulous. :D_

greensapphire:_ Let me make this clear - TenTen wasn't breathing. That Lightning nin had a Jutsu that slowly suffocates whoever he places it on. It actually suffocates, even after the user is dead. So, literally, she really was dying. Resuscitation is necessary to break the Jutsu. Aw, that's so awesome! I hope both of you will still enjoy this chapter! :D_

Goddess of Scandanavia: _Thank you so much! You're too kind! I hope you like this chapter! :D_

Gemina: _Thank you! I'm not telling you. . . :D Haha. Yep, he's embarrassed for eternity. :D TenTen was suffocating. The Jutsu actually shuts down one's lungs and organs and stuff. Yep. Neji's awesome. Hehe. :D_

_I must warn all of you that there is some strong language in this chapter. It had to be done, if you understand that._

_I hope you all enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns this. And I do not.

* * *

20.

Team Guy was not the only team entering in the Chunin Exams again this year.

Every rookie (though they weren't rookies any more) was entering that we'd been with last year.

I had my few favorites that I knew were going to make it: Neji, Lee, myself (of course), Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame.

* * *

We traveled to Sunagakure four days before the Exams started, three days being taken up by traveling and the fourth being for rest.

I didn't expect this Chunin Exam to be easy. Not that my first had been easy, but it wasn't entirely too difficult. This one however was sure to be very hard.

I did not get a day of rest like everyone else. Neji dragged me out to train.

He forced me to go outside Suna's walls, to prevent snoops from seeing our abilities.

I thought it was kind of stupid, honestly.

I mean, they'd see it eventually. If we gave a little taster, it'd be intimidating.

Neji disagreed and promptly made me walk out of Suna's wall to train.

His idea was stupider.

I mean, there's no cover outside of Suna's walls.

Just miles and miles and miles and miles of sand.

Someone could see you from miles away.

You can see them too, Neji said.

I rolled my eyes and dropped it.

* * *

The first exam was a written test, just like the previous year.

The object was to gain information, which we all exceeded at, using our old system. Neji used his Byakugan, and Lee and I helped each other.

We all passed, including all of our counterparts from Konoha.

* * *

The second exam was much more difficult.

The examiner explained it as a "scavenger hunt", but he was just trying to be humourous.

Only a few select teams were given a scroll containing who-knows-what. We were given three days to either steal or protect a scroll until we reached the designated mark.

Suna doesn't have a forest. Trees are nonexistent there.

That worried me. How the hell were we supposed to steal or protect a scroll when everyone could see everyone else?!

Not good strategy.

I was put to rest however, when we were brought outside of Suna's wall and treated to an awesome sight.

Two high ranking Jonin constructed enormous walls and walls of sand, all with many openings.(1)

In the center, a huge pillar stood, obviously our checkpoint.

A maze.

Fuck.

* * *

We were one of the unlucky teams that didn't get a scroll.

Fabulous. Not only did we have to go through a fricking maze, we had to steal someone's scroll.

Stealing wouldn't be too hard, but a maze?!

Ugh. Why didn't they just shoot me from the beginning?

* * *

They lined us up and gave out the scrolls randomly.

They did it on purpose, to ensure that everyone who didn't have a scroll knew who did, and everyone who did have a scroll to know who their automatic enemies were.

This was a dirty game the Sand had plotted indeed.

But that apparently was the point.

We were given one hour to compose strategy before being sent into the sand maze.

Neji glanced at Lee and I.

"There won't be a full moon during the course of this Chunin Exam. Stealing a scroll at night has both pros and cons."

"But you have the Byakugan," I interrupted, making a point.

Neji considered this.

"Yes," he replied slowly. "But giving you and Lee directions could be disastrous."

"But it's worth a try," I said firmly.

Neji looked at me a second before nodding once.

"I think we should rest as much as possible the first two nights, and if we don't have the scroll by then, we need to get it during the last night," injected Lee.

I nodded at him, seconding his opinion.

Neji sighed, thinking that we were being ridiculous.

"We'll decide at a later date," he finally ceded.

"Fine," I answered, annoying Neji further.

He rolled his eyes.

There was a pause as I glared at him and Lee sighed, worn out.

"Some of our friends from Konoha retrieved scrolls. . ." trailed Neji, musing.

"No!" I protested instantly. "We can't do that!"

Neji looked at me sincerely.

"Do you want to be Chunin, TenTen?"

I gawked at him.

"Of course I do! But I'm not willing to steal from my friends to get what I want!!" I nearly shouted.

Neji sighed and cupped his hand over my mouth before I could say anything.

"Listen," he commanded seriously. "A shinobi does whatever's possible to complete the mission. The mission matters above anything else. If you want to be Chunin, then whoever we get the scroll from shouldn't matter."

"But it does," I argued, prying Neji's hand off.

Neji glanced at Lee, the same question in his brow.

"You don't have to watch," Neji rolled off after a second's thought.

I whacked him on the arm and he smirked.

"Fine. We won't take a scroll from anyone from Konoha. Unless we're desperate," added Neji finally.

I nodded, pleased with that.

"Everyone!" said the examiner out loud. "Gather around; we're about to start!"

Every team was shepherded into their starting places, all at different entrances.

"You have three days," announced the examiner loudly. "Make the most of them."

A loud buzzer was unleashed, resounding throughout the area.

Neji glanced at Lee and I.

"No hurry needed," he told us with a smirk.

Damn right.

* * *

(1) This reminded me of the final task in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. With the huge maze and everything? Yep. Haha.

_Muahahahaha! I can't wait til next chapter. Shall be interesting for the lot of us. :D_

_I promise it'll be longer too._

_I have no idea when it'll be posted. I'll begin it after Christmas._

_Speaking of Christmas, have a merry one! Have a wonderful time with your friends and family and enjoy this fantastic time of year!_

_:D_

_So, Merry Christmas and have fun!_

_Review!_


	21. Exhausted

_Apparently this is shorter than the previous chapter? I don't know how the heck that happened. :(_

_Anyway, guys, I won't be updating again til next year. Haha. As in, maybe a week from today. Because I had to be stupid and sign up to work on New Years Eve. I'm very displeased. Who wants to ring in the New Year working?? That's right: nobody. But it's alright. I think. I have to work until 9:30 to 1 am. Boo. But I'll survive . . . somehow. Hehe._

Nocturnal Dream: _Haha. Um, this chapter there's not much butt-kicking from anyone. I apologize. Next chapter, however, it's ON. ;D_

MinnieMouse8990: _Thanks for joining us! Haha. :) Oh, their relationship/friendship is always going to be rocky. I think that's just the type of people they are. Yeah, but their problems are far from over. Haha. :D Thank you! When I wrote the CPR scene, I didn't think of it that way. I just had to view it in a kind of desperate measure; where TenTen was dying and Neji had to break the Jutsu and save her. So, I didn't really think of it in that kind of context: where Neji is kind of kissing TenTen. Naw. He's just giving her CPR. :D_

Gemina: _Oh, you'll see. I'm glad you brought that up, about Hinata. I included a scene concerning that in this chapter. :) I know, right?! That STILL puzzles me! My imagination isn't all that great, so I kind of just avoid explaining it. :D_

**Disclaimer:** I wanna Cosplay. Goshdarn you, Kishimoto!

* * *

21.

"I think we're lost," Lee reported matter-of-factly.

"We aren't lost," assured Neji.

"Are you sure?" I interceded. "Men generally don't have the best sense of direction."

"Compared to you who could get lost on a clear day in Konoha," replied Neji, rolling his Byakugan eyes.

I considered throwing a rock at his head.

That could be fun.

Just as I had leaned down to get a sizable rock, Neji said, "Don't even think about it."

I huffed, muttering, "Freaking Hyuga jerk, with eyes in the back of his head."

I knew he heard me, but I didn't care.

"What makes you think men in general have a bad sense of direction?" Neji asked a few seconds later.

I pondered.

"Well, you're all idiots for the majority," I started.

I could just see Neji rolling his eyes again.

"That's not a valid point," he told me.

"Sure it is—!"

"Hold on," said Neji lowly, holding up a hand.

I came to stop at his side, attempting to peer into the dark.

I couldn't see a thing.

This was one of the honest, true times that I appreciated all Hyugas that existed.

"Never mind. It's Sakura and her replacement team," Neji said a few seconds later.

I sighed. We'd had a few of these mishaps since we'd begun an hour before.

Neji glanced at me as if to say, "And you want to be all kind and nice when a scroll is _right in front of us_!"

I glared in response.

* * *

We didn't rest for the continuation of the night.

It was all Neji's fault.

Lee and I were dragging our feet, becoming sluggish, until Neji just announces that we aren't going to rest until dawn.

Bastard.

Dawn drew in slowly, alighting everything in its soft light.

"We can rest here," Neji said, scanning the area.

I almost collapsed to the ground in joy, but I didn't want to appear dramatic.

I slid down a wall of the maze, preparing to use it as an upright pillow.

Lee just flat out used the ground, too exhausted to arrange himself in a more comfortable position.

I sent an accusing glance at the back of Neji's head.

He was looking around with his Byakugan again.

I frowned and let my head slump against the wall and my shoulder.

* * *

I heard whispers. I didn't know if they were from a current dream, or someone outside my conscious.

Reluctantly, my eyelids lifted slightly to slits.

Someone was right in front of me, examining me.

My eyes shot open and, instinctively, I kicked whoever it was.

They flew backwards, caught by surprise.

"Kiba!" exclaimed another voice, a girl.

"Damn. . ." said the person I'd kicked.

It was still semi-dark, though lighter than it had been when I'd gone to sleep.

"What's goin' on?" murmured Lee, his speech still slurred.

"Intruders," I answered, trying to get a closer look at whoever this team was.

I glanced over to where Neji was sitting.

His eyes were open, but his Byakugan wasn't activated.

"Hinata-sama," he greeted quietly.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed, figuring out who I'd harmed. "You okay, Kiba?"

He spat blood from his mouth.

"Yeah, just dandy," he replied gruffly.

I laughed, sheepish.

"Sorry. I didn't recognize you guys."

Lee was now awake, crouching.

"Oh, Team 8. Good morning," Lee said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You thought we had a scroll?" prompted Neji a few seconds later.

"Um, well, we weren't sure—," trailed Hinata, nervous.

"We don't," I assured them.

"Great," muttered Kiba, spitting out more blood.

I grimaced.

Jeez, I'd really kicked him hard. . .

"We were just traveling to find a place to rest when we found you," continued Hinata.

Neji nodded and stood.

"We're done resting," he told Lee and I.

"Neji, it's only been about an hour!" I protested.

He glanced at me.

"You remember our previous conversation?" he reminded.

I breathed out a sigh.

"Fine," I mumbled, pushing past him and Lee.

"We are done here," said Neji to his younger cousin. "You are free to use this spot, Hinata-sama."

She nodded.

"Sorry about that, Kiba," I called to him.

He waved it off, clutching his swollen mouth.

"Thank you," said Shino and Hinata.

We nodded at them and continued on.

* * *

"My feet hurt," I complained an hour later.

Neji showed no response to this.

"Dearest TenTen, I know a way to help you forget this painful fact!" provided Lee.

"What?" I asked.

He walked the short distance and whispered in my ear.(1)

I laughed, unnatural giggling spilling from my mouth.

Neji turned slightly and looked at Lee and I.

"Is there a problem?" he asked waspishly.

I couldn't keep another laugh from coming out as I said, "No, not at all."

Lee whispered something else in my ear.(2)

I snorted, on the border of guffawing.

Neji tried to ignore us, but this wasn't really possible when his two other teammates were giggling like drunken idiots.

When I laughed again, louder this time, Neji stopped and turned to Lee and I.

"Whatever the two of you are laughing about, stop. You're going to alert someone to our presence."

Just the sight of him made me laugh, never mind he was being serious.

"I'm—I—sorry. . ." I struggled to say.

Neji's brow tweaked; he was getting annoyed.

"Damn," he said suddenly, his Byakugan flaring to search behind him.

"Sh—shit," I scrambled, quickly trying to retrieve some armory.

I could tell by Neji's baleful glare that I was apparently the one who had caused the ever-loving world to end.

Well, I can't say it hasn't happened before.

* * *

(1) Lee said, "Neji wears pink and green underwear. . ."

(2) "With ducks. . ."

_So that's chapter 21._

_And now I have to do my little speech._

_Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me for these past four months!_

_They've been awesome, and I hope they'll continue until . . . whenever this thing gets finished._

_:D_

_Happy New Year to each and every one of you!_

_Thanks for all of the reviews, views, alerts, and favorites._

_You guys are amazing._

_Can't wait to ring in the New Year with another post!_

_:D_


	22. Confiscated

_So sorry, you guys! I haven't updated in a while, I know. I was lacking seriously in inspiration. I had HALF A SENTENCE. Half a sentence. Unbelievable. But I finished the chapter yesterday, but couldn't post until after I'd studied for my exams tomorrow. Ugh. Exams. They suck. And I'm in pain. My left side is killing me; I don't know what's wrong with it._

_But yeah. Finals are this week, so I don't know when I'll update again._

greensapphire: _Oh, dear! Haha. Yep. That was funny. I liked writing her kicking Kiba. Tis fun. He doesn't actually. Lee was just making stuff up for the benefit of TenTen. Yes. Ducks are one of my favorite animals. :D_

SnowStorm752: _I'm glad!!! Thank you! That's a wonderful compliment! :D Makes me happy! :D :D :D_

MinnieMouse8990: _Hm. That gives me an idea. . . :) Thanks. :D_

**Disclaimer:** I need to buy an L wig for Kami Con in April. Darn you, Kishimoto for making me even more of a nerd!!!

* * *

22.

They were Rain shinobi, faces almost covered with their out-of-place breathing masks.

"Damn," Neji cursed again, falling into his Hakkeshou stance.

"Sorry," I whispered to him, sheepish.

"Just shut up and act like you know what you're doing."

I gritted my teeth to keep myself from jumping on his back and throttling him to death.

_Calm thoughts_, I warned myself. _Calm. What's the square root of forty-two?_

I grimaced.

_Why the hell would I ask a stupid question like that?!_ I wondered.(1)

The Rain shinobi arrived quickly and began to fight each of us.

The one I was fighting looked weak, but he was far from it.

He tried to strangle me, something I wasn't all too pleased with.

I kicked him in the gut. Apparently it was something I was fond of lately.

He stumbled to the ground and I held a kunai to his throat.

I blinked.

When my eyes opened again, I was standing before Hokage Mountain.

My forehead wrinkled.

Had we finished the Chunin Exams so quickly?

I looked around.

Unusually, there wasn't anyone bustling up to see Lady Tsunade or running around to assure duties are done. Children, teams, and adults were absent.

I glanced up at the sun.

Thousands of miles upward, it was hidden thickly by clouds. Wonderful.

I couldn't dictate what time it was.

My eyes drifted to Hokage Tower.

Was the city being evacuated for some reason? Was there another invasion underfoot?

Ugh.

My head hurt.(2)

I closed my eyes, trying to focus through the millions of questions running through my mind.

I opened them again and noticed I was lying on the ground. And it wasn't very comfortable.

I blinked a few times to see Lee looking down at me in concern.

"Genjutsu?" I asked.

He nodded nervously.

"How come," I started, sitting up, "I'm always the stupid one on this team who always has to be saved? It's not a very good track record for me."

"Because you're the most susceptible," responded Neji a few feet away, scanning around us with the Byakugan.

"Well, next time that happens, just leave me and let me get out of it myself. It'll help me redeem myself," I said, brushing the sand off me as I stood.

"Maybe later when we're not under a deadline," he replied, finally turning.

A second later, he remarked, "That was a pretty simple Genjutsu."

"Well, I was realizing that before you pulled me out. What'd you do with the body?"

Neji gestured over his shoulder to the three Rain shinobi. They were laid out against the wall of sand neatly.

"They're only unconscious. They'll wake in a few hours," Lee assured.

"Now, if you're done getting us in fights, let's go. I want that scroll by nightfall." said Neji.

I sighed and followed him.

* * *

Over the next few hours, we drew closer and closer to the tower within the middle of the maze.

We also came across a few teams, but with no luck in our scroll hunting.

By four in the afternoon, we were all exhausted.

The shadows were drawing long extensions of our shapes.

The tower, ahead, only a few miles, loomed over us gloomily.

Night was drawing in, slowly.

I glanced at Neji.

His pale eyes were tired but determined.

"Are you sure you—?"

"Yes," he interrupted, cutting me off.

I frowned.

"The chances of us getting a scroll by nighttime isn't probable. We're more likely to get jumped the closer we get to the tower."

"I'm aware of that," Neji snapped irritably.

I waited for him to continue.

"Either we get jumped or we jump them," he murmured quietly.

Lee perked up at this.

"Really!?" he squealed excitedly, clapping.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Lee."

I smiled at Lee's excitement.

If we jumped someone quickly, we could be sleeping tonight somewhere in Suna.

I smiled wider.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, racing forward.

Lee followed me.

"I wonder how you expect to find these people without foresight," mused Neji loudly.

"We'll leave you behind if you don't come on," I replied to him waspishly.

He glared at me.

I glared back.

Lee stepped in between us, trying to bring us to compromise.

"Please, TenTen, Neji. We have to complete this exam! It has been a long day. We are all tired. Let us just breathe and go back to searching for that scroll," he pleaded of us, desperate.

We both stared at Lee but ceded.

"Now, let's continue," Lee finished.

We nodded and resumed moving forward.

* * *

"There!" exclaimed Neji, finally, an hour later.

"Who?" I asked eagerly.

Neji searched a little further for details.

"They belong to Suna. . ." he trailed. "But they do have a scroll. They're sleeping."

"Perfect," I whispered to myself, already pulling out some bombs.

Neji chuckled.

"Relax," he said, waving away my arsenal. "We will try to do this sneakily."

I grumbled but did not put the bombs away.

Neji underestimated everything.

"TenTen," ordered Neji softly, "walk up to them, _quietly_. The one with the scroll is a girl who's sleeping against the wall. Brown hair."

I nodded and shoved my paper bombs into his hands.

Neji rolled his eyes but kept them.

"Around the corner. Remember to be _quiet_. The scroll is inside her jacket."

I sighed.

"Okay. If I scream, something bad happened."

Neji rolled his eyes again and said, "Just go."

"Fine!" I hissed and started boldly around the corner.

I could feel my heart beating fast. I was only a little nervous, even though I shouldn't have been.

I crept quietly, balancing my steps on the balls of my feet.

There the team was, slumbering.

I couldn't tell how long they'd been out. Maybe half an hour, I wasn't sure.

I saw the girl, the farthest one away.

Great. I'd have to step over her two other teammates to get to her.

Freaking great.

The world is definitely out to get me.

When you're trying to be quiet, every sound you make seems amplified a thousand times.(3) I was afraid to _breathe_, let alone _move_.

But I had to do this. We might not get another chance like this.

So I crept as quietly as I could towards the sleeping girl.

It took me at least thirty minutes to get over her two teammates.

I know Neji was probably cursing my name. Lee was probably about to wet his pants with suspense.

I sighed out silently, glancing up at the dark sky. The stars weren't out just yet.

Damn.

I looked back down at the girl.

She couldn't be any older than I was. Maybe a couple of years younger; thirteen, possibly.

Such a shame to steal it from her, but we needed this more.

Slowly, I leaned over her and pulled aside her jacket, almost immobile.

There was the scroll, a lump inside a pocket.

A _sewn_ pocket.

Damn it.

I cursed under my breath, dangerous as it was.

I considered my options.

Either I could kill her (no way in HELL I would do that); try and cut open the pocket without waking her up (also unlikely); or call in back up, wake them up, take the scroll by force, and then knock out all of them.

I grinned grimly.

We have a winner.

I swung a kunai and threw it at the sand wall where I knew Neji and Lee were standing.

Lee's intake of breath signaled I'd been right to there location.

A few minutes later, I saw he and Neji creep around the wall.

"What?!" Neji hissed.

"The pocket is sewn. Thanks for the tip. I was thinking we could—"

"Take it by force? And then knock them out?" finished Neji, reading my mind again. "Yes. That could work."

Neji began rummaging through his gear.

"But first," he said, pulling out some rope, "tie their hands so they won't be threats."

We separated the long rope into three separate pieces for each pairs of hands.

We tied them swiftly and as quietly as possible.

They must've been traveling these few days without sleep, since they didn't wake.

Good.

This might be easier than previously expected.

"Okay," said Neji, thinking. "TenTen, get your kunai. Lee, cover his mouth so he won't make noise."

Neji assured that Lee had done as instructed and did the same before nodding at me to go ahead.

I twirled a kunai out from my gear and swung it into my hand to slice open that pocket.

I placed my other hand on her mouth to shut her up.

She awoke almost before I started cutting.

Her eyes went wide, but she couldn't scream.

The other two teammates were nonverbally wrestling with Neji and Lee, rolling around to get free.

They lost.

Neji grunted and knocked one out.

Wonderful. We would have to clean that mess up later.

Jeez.

I focused on trying to cut open the pocket. The Sand kunoichi made it hard for me though, trying to bite the hand that was covering her mouth.

It was mean, but I swung my foot up to cover her mouth in place of my hand.

The girl almost retched, sand and gravel covering her mouth.

I felt horrible but I ignored my ethics until we had the scroll and were at least a few feet away.

I sliced open the pocket and out popped the scroll I snatched it and stowed it away safely inside my shirt.

I glanced at Neji to see him sending me the same glare he'd sent me a year ago at our first Chunin Exam.

Hah. Old habits die hard.

"Knock her out, would ya?" I asked him.

"Use your Genjutsu, idiot," he suggested.

I scoffed. I wasn't exceptionally great at Genjutsu, which he'd pointed out several times in the past.

I formed a hand sign and attempted one of my regular Genjutsus.

It wasn't any torture chamber either. Just sent the victim to this deserted place. Vines cropped up everywhere though and held you fast.

Since her hands were tied, she wouldn't be getting out of it until her teammates or someone else helped her.

Yep. This worked out nicely.

The girl's eyes zoned out and she stopped struggling.(4)

I smiled in success.

Lee's victim was knocked out too.

I reached down my shirt again and gave Neji the scroll.

"You better keep that safe," I warned him.

"Do you even have to mention it?"

I smiled.

Neji pocketed the scroll in his pants pockets.

"Shall we get this over with?" he asked Lee and I, looking hardly up at the sand tower.

"Yes, Neji," answered Lee.

When I said nothing, he and Lee glanced at me.

I nodded hesitantly.

"Fear isn't allowed on _my_ team," Neji emphasized.

I bit back a smart retort.

"Who says it's fear?" I asked instead.

"Your eyes," Neji said diligently.

My eyes flickered down to the ground, and I heard Neji and Lee start forward.

"Come on, TenTen!" Lee called.

I sucked up some of my pride and followed after them.

Neji Hyuga sure does know how to make me feel small.

* * *

(1) As many of you know, I despise the world that is math. It should die. I volunteer to put a rusty stake in its domineering heart. Muahahahahaha!

(2) Um, as a fact, I'm not exactly sure how Genjutsu works. I've read up on it millions of times, but I just don't get it. So, I'm sorry if the procedure of it is off.

(3) This is so true. EVERYTHING is so loud when you're trying to be quiet.

(4) You probably didn't realize this, but the girl is Matsuri. Haha. Weird, I know. But I just wrote her in. I though it'd be cool. So, that's who that is. Futurely known as Gaara's lover. Haha. ;D

_So yep. This chapter's one of my favorites, including everything with basically hog tying the team and everything._

_By the way, do any of you watch_ Jon and Kate plus 8_ or_ The Secret Life of the American Teenager_?_

_Just an interest poll._

_So, I'll see you guys after finals!_

_Please review!_


	23. Difficulties

_Whoo!!!!!! Five pages on WordPerfect!!!!!!! The longest chapter in Wrong history!!!!!!! Haha. I'm so proud of myself. ;D_

_So, the start of the four day weekend! Hehe. I'm going to see my favorite band at a concert tonight! Hah. Like, three hours away. ;D But it'll be worth it! RELIENT K FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hehe. Well, I hope all of you are doing well. And enjoy Martin Luther King Jr. Day if you're off from school._

_We are, so that's fun. But yep. :D_

Gemina: _Yep. Haha. I'm so proud of them. ;D Sometimes, TenTen just doesn't think about things before she does them. TenTen jumps the gun. Ew. Calculus. If I even had to DREAM of taking that I would keel over and die. As a side note, I made a 90 on my math exam!!!!!!!! I almost passed out. Really. :)_

greensapphire: _Do you remember which filler? I could do a sub plot. Haha. :D Mk. I'll get to work on her developing new techniques. I'm really really interested in TenTen using explosives, so I need to get to work on that too. There's some of that in this chapter. :) Oh, they haven't passed yet. :D Aaaahhhh, summer school. Eew. ;) Yeah, I don't remember the hand signs either, so I just ignore them. Haha. :D Oh, Molly Ringwald. I've only seen her in_ The Breakfast Club_ and_ Pretty In Pink_. Hah. She's pretty cool._

**Disclaimer:** Haha. My best friend draws Sasuke and Naruto and makes fun of them. Sorry, Kishimoto. :)

* * *

23.

When we reached the tower, it was deserted.

I slumped against the wall, exhausted to the point of passing out.

Neji scanned around with his Byakugan.

"A team outside is preparing to jump us. . . but you both look exhausted. Shall we avoid them?"

I looked at him, disbelieving.

"Do you ever get tired? You're like this super-shinobi who doesn't ever get tired or exhausted. Why is that?"

Neji didn't answer my question. He just glared.

I was still awed when the team-who-was-planning-to-jump-us waltzed in like they owned the place.

Apparently, they expected a peaceful surrender.

I decided to stay where I was. Since I was the "weak" one, I could at least act like it and get my strength up while I did so.

Neji could get over it.

"Well, hello!" the team captain said cheerily as he and his two other teammates walked in.

We sized them up warily.

"Now, there's no need to be hasty. . ." encouraged the team captain.

He looked like a grave robber, pale and greedy.

"You intend to steal our scroll?" I interceded, cutting to the chase.

They would assume automatically that I would have the scroll, making myself the first target.

They would have to come to me. I would move if I had to, but putting myself as the first opponent would lessen the chances of them getting our scroll.

AKA, they would come at me and not Neji, giving him and Lee time to take them all out.

I had a few paper bombs on my person, and I'd been wanting to experiment lately anyway.

How fast would human flesh burn under normal conditions?

I wanted to find out.

Either this intruding team would be my guinea pigs, or I'd make Neji suffer later.

I flicked open my gear pouch. . .

"You intend to rob us?" Neji was saying stonily.

"'Course not!" shrugged the team captain. "You either give it to us willingly or we torture you until you hand it over of your own will."

I blinked.

Was that a hollow threat or a real one?

The team captain looked serious but his two teammates behind him just appeared scared.

Well, I couldn't take any chances could I?

I moved fast, attaching a paper bomb in front of the leader and two in the back corners of the tower, nearest the last two teammates.(1)

I then threw myself across the room to Neji and Lee, desperate to shield them from the three paper bombs about to detonate.

I hadn't quite hit the ground when the bombs exploded.

In close quarters, it sounded like a thousand bricks exploding.(2)

Debris from the walls flew all around us. My hands covering my head were getting scraped up terribly.

I tried to glance around for Neji and Lee, but I couldn't see anything because of the clouds of dust and smoke whirling around.

My ears were ringing, the bombs repeatedly replaying in my head.

Finally, it was clear enough in the room for me to get up and search.

"Neji? Lee?" I asked, coughing a little from the dust.

I stepped forward and immediately fell flat on my face.

When I recovered, I looked up.

Neji was glaring down at me balefully.

"Next time you do that, you can at least give me and Lee some warning," he scolded.

I smiled clumsily.

"Sorry."

And then he promptly pushed me off him.(3)

I rolled my eyes at the floor.

"It was effective, though," I began to debate.

Neji ignored me. Apparently I was being annoying again.

"Lee?" he called.

From some rubble, a green clad figure sat up.

"Wow," he said. "That was really loud!"

I could see that Lee was holding his ears; the sound was still ringing in his ears too.

"Are they dead?" I asked Neji, who was examining some piles near the now big hole in the wall.

"Knocked out," he answered.

I pouted, against my better judgement.

"Well, damn. How come every time I try and do something awesome, people don't die like they're supposed to?!"

I could just hear Neji rolling his eyes.

"It seems like these paper bombs are a little outdated," he said, analyzing one shriveled and black note.(4)

"What?! Let me see that!" I said, getting up and snatching it from his hand.

The label on the back said it had expired a month ago.

"Shit. Now I've gotta check them all," I complained, seriously upset.

I had only gotten these paper bombs about five months ago.

What a waste.

I stowed the black papers away, intending on taking it up with my supplier.

"Now that we're done with them, can we continue on?" asked Lee.

Neji nodded and walked with him towards a set of stairs along the far wall.

I followed, reluctantly.

I was screwed if all of my bombs were outdated.

I made a mental note to check all my stash once we reached a place of rest.

* * *

The steps led up to another level, which we found empty also.

"Neji?" I prompted.

He activated the Byakugan and scanned.

He stopped, his face turned upward.

"Judges are sitting upstairs," he murmured, thoughtful.

"Well, let's go then!" exclaimed Lee, anxious.

I stared at Neji.

When he noticed he looked at me.

He saw my question and provided his answer.

"A test within a test, perhaps?" he mused.

"Better not be," I warned murderously.

I'd already had a weapons malfunction, I didn't need something _else_ on my plate to worry about.

I strode boldly forward, intent.

"Wait, TenTen!" Neji shouted loudly.

I had barely had time to think, _Too late_, before something deadly whizzed past my head.

I ducked and rolled, making myself a smaller target.

I positioned myself by a wall and glared vengefully at Neji.

"What, did you forget to check for traps, Genius?!" I spat angrily.

Neji's mouth was open in shock, something you didn't see everyday.

"They tricked the Byakugan. . ." he trailed, still surprised.

I looked around.

The traps were literally invisible.

I scanned the place where I'd stepped only a few seconds before.

I moved, trying to catch it at the right place.

Yep. A thin line, barely even bigger than a thread was strung an inch from the floor.

It must've been coated in something that made the line of thread nearly invisible to the naked eye and impossible to see by any special eye techniques.

Clever.

"There are threads everywhere," I informed then, looking hard. "Too many for us to try and get through."

"Can you cut the lines?" asked Lee.

"Maybe," I whispered, more to myself than him. "It'd have to be precise. . ."

Neji was already pulling out his stash of kunai.

Lee followed his lead and did the same.

I stared at the room, still finding all the strings.

I counted one hundred and seven, but there were probably more than that still.

Shit, this was going to be tough.

What I wouldn't give to have Kiba there to bust a hole through the ceiling for us.

But he probably wouldn't want to help; I did kick him in the mouth, after all.

Once we'd set out all our kunai and assured their numbers, we began to devise a strategy.

We had twenty six kunai, not even half of what we needed.

But it would just have to make do.

We had several shuriken too, but they'd be tricky and handled differently.

I turned to Neji and Lee.

"Are you sure there's no other way to reach the judges?" I asked.

Neji thought for a few seconds but shook his head no.

I nodded.

Alright. Then we would do this my way.

"You and Lee take about eight kunai. I'll get the leftovers. Leave the shuriken for now," I instructed.

They did as told.

"Think of it like target practice," I said. "There's one hundred and seven strings plus the hidden ones. Try and find some strings first."

Lee and Neji strained their eyes to find the threads.

Neji had the hardest time, unfortunately. He had a time trying to ignore his urge to use the Byakugan.

I walked over to him.

"The light helps some, even though it's already dark."

He glanced at me before going back to searching.

He moved slightly on one foot, angling.

His eyes narrowed when he saw one.

"Alright, then. What next?" he said.

"Don't miss," I replied simply, my gaze hard.

Lee nodded and began to try.

He did better than I first expected, the tight strings snapping when the kunai broke it.

I smiled.

Neji did well, too. He put some spin on the kunai so it wouldn't be wasted on just one string. His throws got five, maybe six strings at once.

I sighed.

My turn.

I tried to do as Neji had showed, getting more than one string.

I succeeded.

Oh, target practice.

When the kunai had run out, I passed out a few shuriken.

These had to be slung and thrown randomly.

Lucky or unlucky.

Lee got a whole bunch of strings, a lot more than Neji or I.

I was pleased.

As I examined the room once more, I saw we'd gotten the majority of the strings.

The floor would be okay to walk across, at least.

I sighed in relief.

Neji was re-checking himself, ensuring mistakes wouldn't be made. Well, at least by him.

"Okay. I'm sure. . ." Neji said.

I stood from my crouch and began to walk across the floor again.

It was safe, thank Kami.

I picked up my steel weapons as we crossed and stowed them away.

I didn't need those going to waste too.

* * *

The stairs on the other side led upwards, like before.

We climbed, tired of all the tricks and ambushes.

"I swear, if they're even the least bit snappy with me, I'll kill them all," I muttered under my breath.

I saw Neji smile.

"Homicidal, are we?" he responded.(5)

"Only just a lot."

Lee showed concern.

"TenTen, you can't kill them! They could be the ones to give entrance to the next exam!!"

I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to reply.

Minutes later, we reached the top of the stairs.

Across from the doorway sat four stern looking judges.

Two of them were exceptionally old, and the other two looking kind of young.(6)

"Team and Village?" they asked.

Neji spoke for us.

"Team Guy of the Leaf Village."

They nodded and motioned us forward.

"Your scroll?"

Neji rummaged through his pocket and presented our scroll.

I recognized a binding seal on the front.(7)

I was glad we hadn't opened it.

One of the young persons nodded at the seal and smiled up at us.

"Good. You've all passed the second exam. And before the deadline. Congratulations. You will all proceed to the third exam. We will all meet at the entrance of the maze tomorrow afternoon, at six o'clock. That is when the second exam will be called off. For now, go and rest. We will see you tomorrow."

We nodded and bowed in thanks before leaving.

* * *

I practically ran to the inn we were staying at. _Ran._

I needed sleep desperately.

Neji and Lee would have to wait.

"TenTen, slow down!" Lee scolded as I walked fast ahead of them.

"Let her, Lee," Neji told him. "You know how girls are."

That made my blood boil, as tired as I was.

"You know what, Neji Hyuga?" I said loudly as I turned on my heel and marched back to him and Lee.

"SHOVE IT UP YOUR STUCK UP ASS!" I shouted and slapped him across the face.

Lee's jaw looked broken as it fell open.

I didn't care.

Neji Hyuga needed to learn that I desired respect. And that was something he'd _have_ to give me, sooner or later.

* * *

(1) You know that flashy disappearing thing the shinobi do? That's what I was imagining when TenTen "moved fast".

(2) I've never blown up a thousand bricks, so, just use your imagination.

(3) She fell on his legs, by the way.

(4) I don't know if paper bombs can go bad. I just assumed.

(5) Oh, jazzy/fresh/thirty-three/quil, you make me laugh with your attempts to murder our Chorus teacher. ;D

(6) The two old ones are Chiyo and her brother, Ebizou.

(7) Do these even exist?

_Oh, snap!!!!!!!! Haha. This is my favorite chapter EVER! Hahaha! Oh, the repercussions that await!!!! ;D_

_Review!_


	24. Pact

_Argh! Where have all my reviewers gone?! :'O_

mysterious-bluerose: _Oh, well, I'm so sorry about your computer and I'm glad you're back! :D Yes. The eight kid factor just amazed me. :D Okay, well, good luck on your final tomorrow!!! I hope you do well and I'll be praying for ya! :D .. That's fricking crazy. And I think I'M cold. It's like, forty something degrees down here and I'M cold. Wow. I apologize you have to suffer such cold weather. :(_

SnowStorm752: _Yes. The yelling was my favorite part EVER. Haha. :D_

_So, yes. Guess what? Today we got a new president! All we did all day was watch it through CNN feed at school. Well, until after 4th. Then we had to do work. :P_

_I hope everyone is doing well and is surviving all this cold weather okay. Just think: Spring will be here soon! :D_

**Disclaimer:** Yes, Abs. I hate Sasuke. And Kishimoto owns this. Unfortunately.

* * *

24.

When I'd gotten my shower and I was clean to satisfaction, I finally re-entered the room.

Lee was lying on my bed, flipping through a book the front desk had given him.

"Where's Neji?" I asked cautiously.

Lee grimaced but pointed upward.

"Sulking?" I guessed.

Lee shook his head.

"Fuming," he answered. "I wouldn't go up there if I were you."

"Why?" I queried, looking up at the ceiling.

"Because I don't want to have to be the one to break up the fighting again," said Lee.

I stared at him, shocked.

"We don't fight all the time!" I rebelled.

Lee rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, and I don't like Guy-sensei," he scoffed.

I frowned at him.

"Do we really fight that much?"

"Yes," Lee replied, turning another page.

I mulled this over, still surprised.

"So I shouldn't go up there?" I finally questioned.

Lee shook his head again.

I decided to ignore Lee's protests.

"I'm going up there," I announced.

Lee rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But if you two kill each other, I'm not interfering this time. I don't know why you two can't just. . ."

He was still talking when I left.

* * *

I took the stairs up to the roof.

When I got up there, I saw Neji sitting a few feet away.

The sky was absent of a moon tonight, but the stars were still out.

Several miles away, I could make out the outline of the tower we'd been in only a few hours before.

I knew that Neji heard me enter. He wasn't stupid.

But I walked over to him anyway.

Without an invitation, I sat down beside him tentatively.

For a few minutes we sat in silence, either staring at the sky or down at the ground.

"I'm sorry I hit you," I finally apologized.

My voice sounded hoarse. Maybe I wasn't used to silence.

Neji didn't respond to my apology.

Another few minutes passed, and I wondered if I should leave.

Just as I started to get up, Neji began to speak.

"I don't want to fight anymore, TenTen. I'm done with it. You and I are polar opposites. . . We're bound to have our arguments . . . but . . . I don't want to fight anymore. I'm done."

I stared at him, only half of his face visible.

His pale skin stood out in the dark.

"I don't want to fight either," I said.

Neji looked over to me finally.

His eyes were impassive, but he was serious.

"A pact, then," he said.

Wow. He really was serious.

Neji held out his hand to shake.

"What does this pact include?" I asked warily.

"More or less, a minimum of fighting with each other. Over stupid things, things that aren't important. During fights. Things like that."

I swallowed and shook his hand.

I let go, but Neji still continued to grip my hand firmly.

"Can you commit to it?" he inquired.

I looked down.

"I can try," I assured.

Neji let go and my hand fell to my lap.

A second later I left.

It was as I walked down the stairs that I realized I wasn't much of a diplomat.

* * *

The next day, Neji and I began to treat each other cordially.

I was afraid to see that he seemed more sure than I was.

Lee pulled me aside after breakfast, surprised by the lack of hostility between Neji and I.

"What happened to you two last night?" he asked, suspicious.

"We just decided not to fight anymore," I shrugged off.

Lee still seemed confused, but I brushed by him.

* * *

Later that day, I took a walk in Suna.

It interested me that the walls and houses were all of sand.

I didn't know where I was walking to, but I could see the Kazekage's tower up ahead.

A few feet away, I saw an older girl step out of a building and shield her eyes against the noonday sun.

She had sand colored hair, all pulled into four ponytails.

"Temari? Temari of the Sand?!" I found myself yelling out.

The kunoichi turned her head to look at me, eyes squinting, making my face out.

"Oh," she said remembering as I neared her. "TenTen, right?"

I nodded.

"Yes," she continued, her eyes saying that she was recalling where she'd seen me before. "We fought in the preliminaries in Konohagakure last year."

I nodded.

She smiled a little.

"You're here for the Chunin Exams?"

She looked up at the sun again.

"The second exam doesn't end until six. . . You must've finished early."

I nodded.

"Yes, we did."

Temari smiled again.

"Well, it seems you've improved since our last encounter. Maybe we can arrange a fight."

"A rematch?" I murmured, grinning.

She nodded in agreement.

"I am busy this week, but . . . maybe in a month or so?"

I nodded.

"I'll contact you, then," she finally said. "Nice to see you again, TenTen."

"You too, Temari. Until then."

She began to walk to wherever she was going and I turned to return to the inn.

* * *

"Where did you go?" asked Lee upon me coming into the room.

"Just for a walk. Guess who I met?"

"Who?"

"Temari. Remember? We fought last year in the preliminaries. We're going to have a rematch soon."

Lee seemed excited.

"Can I come watch?"

"I don't know yet," I answered.

"Neji, isn't that cool?!" asked Lee, glancing over to him sitting in the corner.

Neji nodded once.

I stared at him, trying to decipher his expression.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

"Nothing," he lied.

I pondered that the whole afternoon.

Why would Neji want to lie to me about something so unimportant?

Eventually the time came to leave to meet up for information on the third and last exam.

I pulled Neji aside as we walked, prodding him in the chest.

"What the hell are you lying to me for, Neji Hyuga?" I demanded to know.

Neji looked at me.

"She's way out of your league, even still. You're not ready to face her. If you want to win against Temari, I suggest you wait until you make Chunin."

"Well, thanks for your suggestion, but I'll do what I want."

Neji sighed but let me turn and catch up with Lee.

* * *

We arrived back at the tower's room early, so we had some time to spare.

Lee entertained me by doing some of his better impressions of people in Konoha.

His rendition of Neji made me roll on the ground with laughter.

Then Lee promptly got a "well deserved" whack to the head.

An hour later, teams began to arrive.

That excited me; one of these would be my opponent.

As expected, however, there certainly weren't a lot of teams.

This wasn't Konoha, this was Suna, and these exams were harder.

* * *

There were maybe five teams excluding us when the judges began.

"Congratulations," they greeted, "you are the few who will pass on to the third and final exam of this year's Chunin Exams."

The two young judges clapped. The two elder judges just glanced at them like they were being annoying.

I almost laughed but Neji squeezed my wrist so I would control myself.

"The third exam will be held in one week, at the place where you first entered the maze of the second exam. You may rest during this time, or train, which I personally recommend."

We all nodded and bowed in thanks.

"You are dismissed. Be at the arena at noon one week from now."

We bowed again and left.

* * *

"We will train tomorrow. All three of us," Neji informed Lee and I as we walked back to the inn.

I sighed grumpily.

"Neji," I started to whine, "can't we just get one day off? We have five more days!"

He rolled his eyes.

"No. We can't lose time. I _will_ become Chunin this year."

I rolled my eyes, sticking out my tongue at the back of his head.

"I saw that," Neji murmured quietly.

"No, you didn't," I protested, walking fast so I could pass him. "You didn't see a thing."

In my peripheral vision, I saw Neji look at Lee in confusion.

Lee shrugged, not understanding either.

"Girls," I saw Neji mutter.

* * *

_So, no footnotes this chapter. Ha. Weird. . ._

_Anywhos, I kind of got grounded (unfairly, of course) so I've been holed up in my room for quite a few days. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, despite this fact, though._

_So, just be patient with me as I work out how I'm going to do the third exam._

_:D_

_Review._


	25. Vow

_So this is like the shortest chapter EVER in this Fic, but I just wanted to save everyone in Team Guy's fight for a whole chapter. Gah. Here come the hives, again. (Twitch, twitch)_

_Also, this is a landmark for me . . . the first time I've ever posted this many chapters on FF!!!! Haha. I know it doesn't sound like much of an accomplishment, but to me it really is. Maybe I'm just a nerd that way. This Fic is also the one that has the most words out of all my stories. 47 thousand something or other. YAY!!!_

_Okay. I'm done. :D_

Gemina: _YOU WRITE HYUGA STORIES! Omg. I'm going to go read all of those pronto. :D :D :D Well, Lee usually does it only for entertainment . . . mostly for the benefit of TenTen. They're buddies. :D The majority of my teachers are pretty young. . . except Mrs. Storey who's basically a dinosaur. Well, we'll see soon. ;) Amen, sister! ;D_

SnowStorm752: _Well, I got un-grounded. So everything out well. ;D Mine too! :D_

greensapphire: _Hm. . . I'll look it up on YouTube then. Yes. I so want her to get into explosives more!!! Maybe after this year's Chunin Exams. Well, I'm un-grounded now. :D WELL, their arguments are far from over. So don't worry at all about that. :D Peace can only last so long. ;)_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Ha. "To put it nicely" ;) Oh, the expired bombs took FOREVER to work through. I hated having to explain all of that. :P Keep 'em coming! ;)_

_Not speaking of music, anyone heard of _The Hives_? They're pretty cool. I suggest "Tick Tick Boom" and "Hate To Say I Told You So". :D_

**Disclaimer:** Mr. Kishimoto owns this. Dernit.

* * *

25.

I swatted a hand lazily at whoever was daring to wake me.

"Go away," I muttered.

"Get up," I heard Neji order.

"Shut up."

I could just see Neji's nostrils flaring. That was a tip off he was angry.

"Get up," he tried again, voice tense.

I swatted again.

"Do that again, and I'll have no choice but to hurt you."

I sighed and opened my eyes to a squint.

"What do you want?"

"Early morning training session, remember?" he reminded.

I flopped over onto my back.

"Do I have to go?" I whined.

"Yes. Now get up," and Neji left my line of vision to get ready.

I lay there for about a minute, staring up at the ceiling.

"Am I impossible?" I asked Neji absently.

"Yes," he and Lee both answered.

I raised an eyebrow but rolled to my feet and gathered my things.

* * *

"Come on, Lee!" I complained as I sank to rest on my heels. "Get your head together!"

"I am trying!" he replied, upset and exasperated.

Neji ignored us, retracting his Byakugan.

"Will you two shut it?" he finally said after several minutes of bickering.

I mimicked him behind his back and Lee laughed, our previous argument forgotten.

A kunai whizzed past my neck, and I deflected it with a shuriken, a loud metal _ching!_ sounding.

I smirked at him and he nodded approvingly.

"Fine. But please act seriously."

I listened, but took it too far, arranging my face into a Neji-like brooding manner.

Neji huffed about this, angry with me for screwing everything up.

"Go," he finally ordered, pointing back to where town was. "Some of us want to practice."

I rolled my eyes but obeyed, sticking out my tongue at his back.

I saw Neji's fingers twitch, probably imagining throttling me to death and then jumping on my grave.

I snickered.

* * *

The rest of the week continued with us training outside the city walls. . . And me not taking it seriously. And Neji going back to hating me for it.

I felt bad, but honestly, it'd been so many weeks of stress and training it was a wonder I hadn't lost my mind already.

* * *

The day finally came where we had to report to where the maze had been outside the city.

Lee and Neji looked confident.

But I felt nothing but nervous.

Neji kept looking back at me as we walked, sending me confused looks.

"You've waited for this a whole year. Why are you freaking out now?" he finally inquired.

"Because!" I hissed, not really explaining.

Neji began to ignore me.

The stadium was huge, a whole lot huger than I'd originally imagined. They had done away with the maze quickly, and in place had put this large sand stadium.

In the center, it seemed even bigger. But maybe my nervousness was blowing things out of proportion.

Everything felt amplified. The stadium was already packed with people and the noise was incredible.

People were yelling to each other and laughing, excited.

I glanced at Neji, jittery.

"It will be fine. Don't worry," he reassured with a glance.

I grimaced; that didn't make me feel any better.

Everything quieted as our examiner came out from the bowels of one of the entrances.

He greeted us with a warm smile that I was sure he didn't use very often.

"These are the standings," he said, holding out the piece of paper containing who we would fight.

It was obvious by the scribbles and marks that there had been some changes. Now that I looked around, the teams had diminished to three. Us, some Rain shinobi, and a team of Sand.(1)

Good. It would heighten my chances to become Chunin.

Neji and Lee would both fight Sand shinobi. I got stuck with a Rain named Ryu Haitogami.(2)

He looked like someone who fought dirty. Freaking wonderful.

The last Sand and a Rain fought first.

The leftover Rain would fight the first person to win.

The first fight wasn't much of interest other than the Sand crushed the Rain shinobi and the fight was ended so the Rain shinobi could be rushed to the hospital.

That worried me. These people were killers and they didn't even bat an eyelash about it. Would I kill someone just to win a title?

I wasn't sure.

* * *

We'd moved to the waiting cell, overlooking the large arena below.

I glanced at Neji again.

He ignored me for a few seconds before finally looking back.

"Still nervous?" he asked blandly.

"Yes," I whispered; I didn't want anyone to overhear.

"About what?" he asked after a pause.

"Dying," I murmured lowly.

Neji didn't even look fazed.

"You're not going to die," he replied coolly.

"And how do you know?" I retorted, irritated with his psychobabble.

"Because I know everything, as you keep forgetting to remember," he said, smirking.(3)

I snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm the Hokage," I quipped, smiling.(4)

A moment later, Neji said, "Seriously, though. You're not going to die. They'll stop it before it gets to that point."

"And if they don't?"

Neji paused again.

"_I'll_ stop it, then," he told me.(5)

I looked up at his pale face.

He was stoically and sternly gazing down at the fight before us. His eyes were intent, but I was eighty-five percent sure it wasn't because of the fight.(6)

"Thank you."

Neji did not respond, his mind already focusing back on the task ahead of him.

I had to do the same.

More for the fact that I wasn't going to allow myself to be put in a position that Neji Hyuga would have to save me.

I was a big girl, correct?

Then I had to at least act like one.

And big girls don't need help to get out of situations.

They get out of them themselves.

* * *

(1) That's nine people. That's enough for this event, if you ask me. And I wanted to prevent another preliminary. Ugh. Just thinking about it gives me hives. :P

(2) And I totally made that up.

(3) I so stole this from somewhere. . . I just don't recall _where_ exactly. I think a Meg Cabot book. Hm. . .

(4) I so wanted to say "Queen of England" but Narutoworld does not have Queens of England. :P Dernit.

(5) This is like, uber-important. Like, a lifelong vow thing between Neji and TenTen. For reals.

(6) Ha. L does this _all the freaking time_!

_And that sounds so freaking sucky._

_Aaaahhhhh. I'm a failure at life!!! GAH!!!!!_

_If you read THIS, you have to review._


	26. The Chunin Are Announced

_No, I'm not dead. I've just been having some MAJOR writer's block. Like, the kind I get before I put a Fic on hiatus. Luckily, I won't have to do that with this and I'm glad, 'cause I really didn't want to._

_Wow. One month and a day from updating. That's like, a record. At least for Fics that HAVEN'T been put on hiatus. I'm glad that didn't happen to this Fic. :D_

_And I'm so sorry, guys, but as I was typing out all of the replies my computer screwed up and erased all of them. And I have the worst memory ever and I'm just really, really tired today, so I don't wanna do them over again. If you really do have a question email or PM me. I promise I'll answer. But to all of you who were complimenting, etc, THANK YOU! I would not be writing this Fic if it weren't for you! :D_

_Also, on another note, a HUGE thank you to _Gemina_ who helped me get back on my feet with this Fic and finish the chapter. She is awesome. So, IMMENSE thanks to _Gemina_. I'm sure I'll be calling on you again when I get stuck with something, dear._

**Warning:** This chapter contains some violent and gory imagery. So, if you're squeamish about that kind of stuff, I'm really sorry. I found it a little necessary.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns this. But he will go down one day. . . and I'll miraculously claim I'm his long lost daughter and then I'll inherit everything and then FINALLY Neji and TenTen will be a canon couple! Muahahahaha!

* * *

26.

Before I knew it, the examiner in the arena was shouting, "TenTen vs. Ryu Haitogami!"(1)

Nervous, I swallowed down some bile.

Lee and Neji glanced at me, their eyes betraying their thoughts.

_Thanks for the support, guys_, I thought sarcastically.

I absently checked my ninja gear as I started down the steps towards the arena.

My opponent walked behind me, breathing hard.

If he tried to intimidate me, we would settle it in the arena. Preferably where he was on the ground, passed out.

I tested the ground and sky as I stepped out, measuring the ground's levelness and the sun's height in the sky.

If I could, the sun would be useful. The glare off my metal weaponry could cause a diversion by blinding on my opponent.

Interesting. . .

I reached the instructor, only glancing him over.

He nodded at me in acknowledgment.

My opponent lazily waltzed over to us, taking his time.

I think I started to really despise him then.

The instructor glanced at us, an unspoken statement in his eyes.

"You know the rules. Anything goes. Start!" he shouted.

I jumped back some, putting distance between Haitogami and I.

He just stared.

Damn.

He probably thought I was an idiot.

But, it was beneficial to me. He didn't know about my weaponry, and by putting distance between he and I, he wouldn't find out without me attacking.

However . . . he might've figured from my retreating that I used long-distance attacks.

Damn.

I searched his eyes, looking for a betraying of smugness.

Ryu smirked.

_Time to earn that title_, I told myself.

Stealthily (at least, I was trying to be), I pulled out a kunai and slung it.

Ryu's body shimmered as he disappeared.

_Crap._

I scanned around me, using the heel of my foot as a pivot.(2)

Nothing.

I imagined Neji and Lee watching up above and my face flushed.

They probably thought I was being stupid.

Concerned for my safety, I jumped and scaled one of the surrounding walls, sending Chakra to my feet to keep balance.

_There. . ._

Haitogami appeared on the far side of the arena, looking annoyed.

I saw his mouth move, but could not decipher if he was cursing me or not.

_Focus!_ my head hissed at me. _Strategy. Didn't you have a strategy?!_

I shook my head unconsciously.

_**No. . .**_ I responded.

_Damn._

A plan, a plan. _Any_ plan!

_Wait. . ._ my head trailed. _Check the sun._

I looked up to examine the blinding sun, making sure that I was careful not to tilt my head upward so Ryu wouldn't know what I was looking at.

It was almost overhead, noon. This could take some meditation, but I didn't have time for it right now.

I would have to drop it from above. _But how?_

The wind wasn't blowing. Huh. Ironic.(3)

_If I get it just right. . ._ I trailed, thinking out my steps carefully. _I can summon a few at the same time and place them at different points in the arena. Then, when needed, I can set them off in according to the sun's exposure so Hatiogami won't see it coming. Hm._

But first, a diversion would be needed so I could place a weapon on the opposite side, behind him.

_Good_, my head encouraged. _Now go._

I released the Chakra from my feet to fall, wanting to feel the rush of adrenaline.

It would catalyze me into action and fighting mode.

My body shook as my feet hit the ground.

Steadily, I glanced toward Ryu.

My feet picked up pace as I charged; I saw a curious change in the air in front of Ryu, water was being formed.

Carefully, I slid a paper bomb from my pack and checked the seal, just in case.

It was okay to detonate, the expiration a year away.

One in front, one in the back.

Taking a jumping leap over the weird air/water thingy, I did a back-handspring in front of Ryu and sneakily placed the paper bomb in front. And the fall. . . I accidentally kicked him in the shoulder as I was landing, so we both fell. Quickly, I smacked another bomb beside him. I didn't have time to get behind him.

_Get away, get away._

I did another handspring and then ran the length up the wall by sending Chakra to my feet once more.

This probably wasn't the safest option with the bombs _right there_, but I didn't have another choice.

Swiftly, I scanned my summoning scroll for something big and metal.

_Aha!_

I couldn't hide my smile as I hastily placed a seal on the wall so it would time right. I felt the string attachments on my left hand and I resisted the tight pull. I traced my steps the opposite way, moving south of the seal, farther down the arena.

_And now the bombs. . ._

BOOM!

Rock and sand and chunks of rubble exploded.

I tried to peer through the shadows of sandy dust but it was impossible.

I desperately wished that Neji could somehow tell me Haitogami's position.

_Too bad._

The dust finally began to disperse, leaving me with a better view to where Ryu was.

And he was no where to be seen.

_Dammit._

My fingers twitched; I was getting antsy.

And with that came a creeping and uncomfortable notion.

I was an open target presently. The arena held no visible protection like Konoha's arena where there were trees.

It was just sand and rocks and more sand.

_Craptastic._

Dang, why couldn't I use Neji's Byakugan when I truly needed it?!

I was cursing myself again when a tsunami like wave formed in front of me, easily descending yards above my bowed head.(4)

I didn't have time to think of a curse word that was an equivalent to how much trouble I was in.

I ran, using some Chakra to speed away.

_Now is the time to use it._

Of course!

I located my previously placed three foot axes.(5)

I reeled my fingers back coaxingly, easing them from their former places.

They swung lightly, hugging the wall.

Haitogami still had his attention on me.

He had released his previous wall of water and now most of the arena was covered in about a foot of it. Ryu was working on building up more water.

I had to be quicker.

The axes moved smoothly, eventually about two feet from Ryu. He hadn't noticed yet.

A moment of indecision struck me.

How to do this?

I didn't want to be barbaric and behead him; that was disgusting and not something I would be able to accomplish even if I wanted to. But I couldn't leave uninjured.

Couldn't limbs be repaired if they are reunited with their previous places soon after the accident?

Yes.(6)

Okay.

I moved the axes, raising them high above Ryu's head and angled them just right.

Ryu's hands were still moving, forming a high water wall once more. He still hadn't noticed.

Wincing as I did so, I released the strings and let the axes fall of their own will.

Haitogami looked up, a shocked look on his face.

But it was too late; the axes crashed down, heavy and gleaming.

I could see Ryu's arms were cut off cleanly at the wrist, white and red and pink shining in the sunlight.

The remainder of Haitogami's hands were lying down in the dirt, bloody and deformed looking.

The screams were the most terrible.

I shut my eyes, trying to maintain my composure. I felt hot pricks at the corners of my eyes.

"WINNER, TENTEN!" announced the instructor quickly. "Medics! Hurry!"

The wall of water that had been forming had released and added another foot to the water already there.

There was some applause, but not much. I figured people were too repulsed.

A medic called me down from the ground, insisting I be overlooked for injuries.

I nodded but started over to where my axes lay in front of Ryu.

The medics beat me there, shooting me some nervous looks. I didn't blame them. They carried Haitogami on a stretcher, his hands being cared for by other medics hurrying behind.

I stored my axes back in their catalogue, planning to clean them later.

My medic waited patiently enough, though I could see that he was itching to go and help his friends with Haitogami.

I followed him out of the arena and to the infirmary, a building that was conveniently set up across the street.

* * *

"Alright, you seem to be just fine. Stay here and rest for about ten minutes before you go and watch the other matches though," said the medic, sternly glaring at me before leaving.

I nodded in acknowledgment and rested my head against the cool wall.

I had just about settled enough to sleep when the door opened and closed.

I heard footsteps and debated on if I should see who it was.

_No, sleep_, my head encouraged.

"You looked afraid."

I sighed but still didn't open my eyes.

"It's because I was," I replied.

"It showed, I assure you," Neji continued.

I sighed again, wishing I could just sleep for the rest of forever.

"Are you done already?" I inquired.

My fight had maybe been fifteen minutes ago. He couldn't be done this quick.

"Yes, actually. She was scared so she didn't really try . . . but I admire her spirit."

Confused by his tone, I finally peered at him.

He had a black eye and a scratch on his cheek.

I allowed a small smile and sat up.

"Well, that's a shame. And here I was, hoping someone would actually try and hurt you."

Neji rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes. But it seems you forget that you try and accomplish that everyday we train."

I chewed on my bottom lip, keeping a smile under control.

"But . . . you did well," he said, resuming our previous conversation.

"It didn't feel like it."

He raised an eyebrow but dismissed these last five words.

"However, you had a chance to kill him. Why didn't you?" asked Neji, his forehead creased.

I mulled over my answer, knowing that Neji would want not only the truth but also a piece of my mind as well.(7)

"I don't think I can bring myself to kill someone. Especially when it isn't necessary."

"And when it is?"

I frowned.

"I'd try and avoid it but if I couldn't, well, I'd carry out the deed."

Neji slowly nodded, deciphering my answer into his own terms.

"You look like you need some sleep," he ultimately remarked.

"I second that emotion," I said, cradling my head and closing my eyes.

Neji stepped closer and his hand clutched my shoulder.

"Thank you," I spoke, my voice muffled against my hands.

"Your welcome. Now let's go."

I stood to my feet and followed Neji back to the arena.

"You know, I was a little worried when you were going down to the level ground," he revealed as we climbed steps.

"Really?" I queried, glancing back at him.

"Yes. His look. . . He didn't look like a fair fighter. I was worried he would—well, never mind."

"What?"

Neji shook his head, noncommittal.

"Forget it," he advised.

"No," I said, stopping to block his path. "Answer me."

Neji stared at me for a few minutes, measuring my firm tone.

"Fine. I was worried that he would . . . assault you."

Against the seriousness of the words, I found myself laughing.

Neji squeezed my wrist, hard.

"It's not funny," he hissed, his teeth grinding.

I looked down, my laughter disappearing in a heartbeat.(8)

"I'm sorry."

"I hope you realize that it's a serious situation," he whispered coldly. "And that you, of all people, should recognize it as such."

"I'm sure I could handle it myself if someone tried to rape me, Neji," I responded softly.(9)

"Still," he murmured and stepped around me to continue upstairs.

I reluctantly moved to follow.

* * *

Lee was faring well from what I could determine.

Guy-sensei was yelping and screaming encouragements, mapping out Lee's movements himself.

I snickered.

Lee's opponent was a Sand shinobi.

Lee wasn't using his Taijutsu excessively, just blocking the shinobi's hits with his strong legs. However, the shinobi did not look any worse for wear.

Lee didn't seem concerned and his loud fighting sounds carried all the way up to our seats.

I was watching determinedly beside Guy-sensei, who was just as enthralled.

I didn't glance at Neji to see if he was interested.

The Sand shinobi jumped back, looking annoyed.

Lee did not let up, a roundhouse thingy that nailed his opponent in the face and neck.

"Go, Lee!" I shouted loudly, newfound excitement engulfing me.

I don't know where the energy came from. I was so tired I could barely keep my eyelids open.(10)

The shinobi took advantage of Lee in midair and chose to grab his heel and sling it the opposite way.

Lee sailed into the gritty dirt.

I gripped the rail; he could seriously damage Lee's leg by tearing muscle and ligaments. Didn't this guy know _anything_?

Oh, wait. That's right. People don't care if they hurt others in this competition.

_How foolish of me._

The Sand shinobi suddenly waved his arms in a simple motion and then everything was unseeable; we were surrounded by volumes of air and sand.

I shut my eyes tight, avoiding the burn that could inevitably come.

Through all the whooshing of the air and sand in my ears, I felt someone grip my hand, steadying my head.

I could not see who it was.

This sand storm continued for several moments, me keeping my mouth and eyes clenched tight.

_I hope Lee's alright. . ._

But since I couldn't see, I'm sure Lee could not either.

A trump card.

However, seconds later, the air ceased being so weighted and the wind died down, settling the sand whirling.

I reluctantly opened my eyes.

Lee was standing around the back wall, the Sand shinobi under his foot.

Both of their faces were bloody, thought the Sand shinobi looked a lot worse.

I pitied him slightly.

"Winner, Rock Lee!" shouted the instructor.

Everyone applauded, still dumbfounded, and I could see Lee's grin even from the stands.

When he returned from the infirmary and came back to sit with us, Guy-sensei and I begged him for details.

He just smiled and did not answer.

Guy-sensei boasted all the way back to the inn, praising his favored student.

"And tomorrow, when the Chunin are revealed, it will be the happiest day of my life to see all three of my Youthful students pass with flying colors!" exclaimed Guy-sensei.

I smiled in spite of myself.

Hopefully, his prediction would be true.

* * *

I slept soundly that night, not even having to lull myself into sleep like usual.

Lee was more restless, turning in his sleep and mumbling incoherent things before I'd even gone to bed.

Neji woke me up the next morning, appearing anxious.

"Are you actually worried?" I murmured to him, half asleep and half awake.

"No," was his brief answer.

I stared at him for a few minutes before finally getting up.

We were called back to the arena around noon and the winners were assembled in a row in front of hundreds of people.

I took a deep breath.

"And the winners that will be promoted to Chunin are . . ."

I felt a weight drop in the pit of my stomach.

"Kenta Raitachi from the Rain. Hayato Yamaguki from the Sand. Rock Lee from the Leaf. Neji Hyuga from the Leaf."(11)

I waited for my name to come, but it did not.

I looked at the leftover Sand who had not been called. He looked upset.

And I felt ashamed.

A half second before the applause began, Neji and Lee glanced at me.

Reluctantly, I returned their gaze.

Lee's face was confused and outraged. Neji's was blank in puzzlement.

He made to say something, but I turned my head away before he could utter it.

I was biting my tongue hard to hold back the hot, burning tears.

I had lost.

_Lost._

* * *

(1) Hey. I don't want to hear ANY lip about this. I'm SORRY!!!! I had to jump into it or then I'd end up doing something equally crappy and stray from the storyline. GAH. Just GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . . . . . . . Hehe. Sorry.

(2) As in, she's using her heel to turn around and get a 360 degrees view.

(3) You know, since she's in the Wind Country? Just some dry humor for ya.

(4) Waves? Rain Country? It fits. . . sorta.

(5) I got this idea from Sketcher7 off deviantart. It looks like Kishimoto drew it! Anywho, Sakura is the one with the axes, but I thought it only appropriate to give them to TenTen in this case. :D

(6) I'm pretty sure this is right. Especially in Narutoworld where they have Chakra and other awesome things that can do stuff.

(7) Let me lay it out for you. Neji is trying right now to figure TenTen out. It's like she's a big puzzle and Neji's the one trying to get all the pieces to fit. You know, if that makes sense and all.

(8) Did you know your heart beats about 100,000 times a day? Yep. And it pumps 8000 liters of blood.

(9) This is a very serious subject. I just thought it appropriate to bring it up somewhere in this Fic. I've been thinking and reading about it a lot lately, so that's where this came from.

(10) This was happening to me at school yesterday AND today, so I just wrote it in. Gah, I'm so exhausted. XP

(11) I made up the last names. The first names aren't important.

_Okay, before you all kill me for not making TenTen Chunin, just take a deep breath._

_There._

_If you're still mad, take like, five more._

_I promise that whatever happened will be revealed next chapter. And then you can hate me some more._

_But now, you have to review._


	27. Blister

_Oh, come on. Six pages and four reviews???? Where's the appreciation, guys? You gotta give me SOME credit. And this one's fracking EIGHT pages. :P_

_Also, I think I'm going to die tonight. . . My sister's having her 12th birthday party and like, eight twelve year olds are gonna sleep over at my house._

_Crazy._

_Eck._

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Um . . . You might. I'm not sure. :/ Oh, no. Um, I didn't really care too much about Lee's fight, so it's pretty irrelevent and you won't find out. You can make up something, if you wish. :D Hehe._

SnowCharms: _I always see your name and I'm like, "OMG! Lucky Charms!" ;D You'll see, and yes, she showed great character by not killing her opponent._

greensapphire: _I'm sorry you were shocked and upset. :( Wow. I didn't even think of that! Hm. Not really. Sorry. :) Yep. She's a puzzle. :D This chapter? Isn't that like, a takeback? Do ninjas do takebacks? :/_

mysterious-bluerose: _Aw, it's okay. :D Just his hands. Haha. Arms would probably just creep the crap out of me. XD Aw! Don't cry! I'm sorry! Haha. I'm glad you like Proofing. ;D_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san has claimage over this. Dern.

_And, here we go._

_Again._

* * *

27.

I was angry.

No, wait, I was _livid_.

As my face grew redder and redder in frustration, I saw the rest of my team shrink back.

Afraid. Ashamed.

What a sucky situation.

Now I was the disgrace of Team Guy and the weapons kunoichi who could accomplish nothing.

Kami.

When we reached the inn, I untied my forehead protector and took a good look at myself and the item that identified me as a shinobi.

It was just a piece of metal.(1)

* * *

I went to bed first in our shared room.

Though, it was a while before I actually fell asleep.

I could hear Neji and Lee quietly discussing my expressive anger.

I had a mind to tell them to go do things to themselves that weren't necessarily possible, but I held back.

No reason to hurt their prides when I was the one who was defective.

We would leave to go back to Konoha tomorrow.

And with our trip, Neji and Lee would bare their success while I bore my shame and self-incertitude.(2)

Luckily, around this thought, I drifted into sweet black sleep.

* * *

I dreamed that night.

I don't remember my dreams often, but I remembered this particular one in vivid description.

It was just Neji and I, standing in the stadium at Konoha.

He held a shuriken and looked serious.

I watched him carefully.

"Hi, Neji," I said weakly.

He did not answer my greeting.

Neji stoically moved forward, stretching the shuriken out as if to give it to me.

But I was unable to retrieve it from him.

My arms remained pinned to my sides.

Neji, more determined now, stepped right in front of me, his gaze harsh.

He'd grown taller somehow.

Without hesitation, he thrust the shuriken into my stomach.

I doubled over and crumpled to the ground.

I fell completely, my head colliding with the hard dirt with a resounding crush.

Blood pooled around me, and as I desperately looked for Neji, I saw that he was gone.

Nowhere to be found.

I watched in desperation as my face grew pale and the tears in my eyes fell as my eyes glazed over.

I was dead.

I awoke in a cold sweat and breathing hard.

I clutched my stomach.

The pain was fading, distant.

Only a dream. Just a dream.

Still, my fear and breathing had attracted attention.

"TenTen?" Neji asked, his voice bemused and layered with sleep.

I did not answer, sure he would recognize it as a mistake.

I was right.

Not seconds later, Neji was back asleep and snoring softly.

I released a held breath and laid back down.

_No more dreaming_, I informed myself sternly.

* * *

I was the second to wake up that morning, restless since I'd woken from my dream.

Neji was already up and glanced me over, as if I'd changed somehow during the night.

"Did you wake up last night?" he asked, curious.

I shook my head convincingly.

Neji looked confused.

"That's really strange. I thought you called my name. . ."

I shook my head again and Neji let it drop.

"Listen, TenTen, about the Exams. . ."

I didn't hear the rest of his words; I'd walked out of the room and rested against the opposite wall.

Growing tired, I slid to the floor and retired my head against the wall.

Somewhere between sleep and waking, I felt someone lift my body.

I wasn't sure who it was, but the strike of pain in my stomach ceased some.

Once more, I awoke, sunlight blinding my eyes as I opened them.

Neji was on the other side of the room, absently gazing out the same window.

He saw me shift, shielding my eyes.

"I walked out to follow you, but you were sleeping. I carried you back in here for more rest. Guy and Lee went on an early training mission before preparing to leave. . . but they'll be back soon."

He looked out the window again, a tense dent in between his eyebrows.

I sat up and cradled my head.

I had a headache.

Nope. More like a migraine.

Stupid sunlight.

Neji turned back to watching me intently.

"I'm guessing you don't wish to talk about the Chunin selection?" he posed calmly.

I shook my head indignantly.

"Fine," he said gruffly, not a little irritated. "Then pack your things. I'm sure we'll be leaving in a hurry."

I nodded and did as I was told for once.

Some of my weaponry was strewn about the room, and I cautiously stored it back into their various scrolls.

Lee and Guy-sensei appeared only a half hour later.

They looked energized, but also wary of my attitude.

That just made me angrier, and I quickly left the inn, already beginning the trail to Konoha.

I could just imagine Neji's activated Byakugan eyes, watching my every move.

Damn him.

I started picking up speed, wishing to leave my watcher behind.

I got a comfortable distance before slowing down. I felt better now that I was completely alone.

The forest had grown dense and screened me momentarily from Neji's watchful eyes.

I leaned against a tall oak to catch some rest.

I had refilled my water canteen before Lee and Guy-sensei had returned, so I could survive for a while with it.

Food was another matter entirely.

I had not brought any along, and soon I would have to either scavenge or locate a small town.

But I would be fine for now.

I flipped off the cap to the canteen, taking a swig of water.

I scanned the sky. It couldn't be any later than ten o'clock.

I sighed and sat down, throwing my arms around my knees.

_Ten minutes of rest_, my head said. _No more than ten minutes._

I nodded to no one in particular and closed my eyes.

* * *

I think I slept five minutes later than I had wanted.

I rubbed my eyes and took another drink of water.

I stood tiredly. My feet ached.

The wind whispered a little, rustling the surrounding trees.

And with that pleasant sound, I heard an unwelcome one. A far off yelp.

"Yosh!"

It echoed.

It was Lee. It had to be.

Even though I'd cooled off some, I still didn't want their company.

I gathered my things hurriedly and set off a quick pace, running through the trees.

* * *

I reached the border town by nightfall and paid for a room and some food.

I was starving.

I gulped down a bowl of ramen, paying for another when I was finished.

My stomach ached for hours before I drifted off to sleep once more.

I wondered absently if you could get tired of sleep.

Huh. Irony.

I did not eat breakfast the next morning. I could get something along one of the other border towns. I should be back in Fire Country by nightfall.

I started out, wiping my eyes from the remaining sleep that was still there.

The land was foggy.(4)

_It must be very early_, I thought. I wasn't sure. I hadn't checked a clock before I left.

I traveled for hours without stopping. Not that I had motivation, I was just desperate to be back in Konoha and to sleep in my own bed for a change.

* * *

I reached the border town by nightfall, as I'd predicted and took up residence in a small inn that had an open bar til twelve. I drank two cups of sake, willing it to put me to sleep.

All it did was give me a headache and make me dizzy.

_Dammit._

* * *

Fact: You can get tired of sleep.

Another fact: When you get tired of sleep, you stay awake.

Painfully awake.

The only sleep I received was one or two hours before sunrise.(5)

I sighed and just got up at dawn.

Dark circles were gathering under my eyes.

Konoha would be only a few hours away. . .

* * *

I reached the huge gate of Konohagakure at suppertime, just after six.

Kotetsu and Izumo greeted me from their mounds of paperwork.

I merely waved and trudged to my nearby apartment.

The sun was setting, bathing everything in gold.(6)

Children were playing outdoors, eventually being mildly scolded by watchful parents.

I sighed. Sunset.

I thought absently about sitting on my roof and watching the sun sink for a few seconds. But I dismissed it.

Too exhausted.

I unlocked my door, leaning against it to support me.

I stumbled when I threw the door open, almost falling but catching myself at the last minute.

Safe.

I closed the door and hurriedly went through the house, ignoring the lights as I made my way into a shower.

I didn't bother drying my hair when I got out, I let it drip all over the floor and carpet.

I didn't bother getting dressed either.

I just crawled into bed, feeling overwhelmed with dizziness and fatigue.

I barely got a chance to cover myself before I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

An object hit my head.

What the heck?

I opened my eyes tiredly.

"Who's there?" I grumble out.

I feel the bed sheets at the middle of my back.

Good. No use giving whoever's there a peep show.

I pull the covers tighter, covering my shoulders and neck.

Neji is standing in my bedroom doorway.

He looks annoyed.

"The Hokage wishes to see you. Get dressed. I'll be outside when you're done."

I stared at him as he left sharply.

What was _his_ problem?

Jeez. It wasn't like I was completely naked in front of him. And he should've knocked, for God's sake.

I looked at what he had thrown at my head.

My forehead protector. I must've left it behind by accident.

I glared at the thing before rising and getting dressed.

I pulled my hair into two buns, fastening them with bobby pins.

I was by Neji's side in less than ten minutes.

He started walking without instruction or explanation.

Well, fine then.

"Since when does someone need an escort to go see Lady Tsunade?" I snidely asked.

Neji blinked, as if to control his temper.

"She asked me to escort you. Where is your forehead protector?" he asked, voice hard.

"I left it on my dresser."

Neji stopped and turned, looking just above my eyes.

"Go and get it. _Now._"

"Why?" I said, looking for an argument.

"Because I said so. Now do it."

I gritted my teeth and bit my tongue before words slipped out.

We had been doing so well with our no fighting agreement. But now I sensed we were on the verge of committing treason on each other.

Not good.

_Keep your words to yourself, idiot._

I jerked my head unnoticeably.

"Go and get the damn protector, TenTen," Neji said lowly, his tone demanding.

I glowered at him for a few seconds before turning on my heel and marching back to my house.

I wanted to punch something. Namely, Neji fracking Hyuga.

But if I tried, he would probably block it anyway.

I snatched my forehead protector from the wooden dresser, slamming the door as I re-exited my house.

I did not put it on, still entitled to at least a little rebellious attitude.

* * *

Neji was silent the whole way.

But his anger rolled off of him in waves, making me feel less by the second.

Lady Tsunade's office was flooded and stacked with many papers. Probably from the latest Chunin Exams.

Which, by the way, I did not become Chunin at.

I ground my teeth, clenching my fists tightly until I felt my fingernails puncture skin.

Neji stood by the door as I entered further into the masses of papers.

It angered me that he could see the tension in my shoulder blades.

Stupid Hyuga. Didn't he have anything better to do?

Lady Tsunade took a sip of what looked like coffee. She had been up late.

"TenTen, Neji," she greeted with a short nod.

I nodded back. Neji remained silent.

I still held my forehead protector loosely.

Lady Tsunade took another sip of coffee before finally looking at me. An eyebrow quirked.

I probably looked terrible.

"I have reviewed the results from the Chunin Exams. . ." she trailed.

I winced, waiting for a reprimand.

"TenTen," began Tsunade in a calm and controlled voice, "you did very well at the Exams. However. . ."

Oh, here it comes.

The screaming, the disappointment. The shame.

"However, these judges were incessantly picky."

I saw a vein twitch in Lady Tsunade's forehead.

"They want to bother me with your performance . . . and say that you're too reliable on your weapons. . . But, I have to admit they have a point. If this were Lee, I would dismiss their words. But you have an aptitude to learn very quickly, TenTen, so I do not see their complaints as uncalled for. If you strengthen your abilities in many areas, you'll become more well-rounded. It was unfair to not make you Chunin, but if you do what they suggest you should have no trouble in the future."(7)

"So you're telling me that I didn't become Chunin because I . . . used my specialty?" I asked, my voice quivering with emotion.

Lady Tsunade watched me cautiously, saying nothing.

I stood there, shell-shocked.

I swallowed.

I wanted to run. Could I make it past Neji? I was faster that him. . . I should be able to.

"Neji," addressed Lady Tsunade.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I am assigning you your first mission as a Chunin. Report back here after you've gathered your gear."

Neji nodded and grabbed me by the wrist.

"I'm sorry, TenTen," Tsunade said before I was tugged through the door and down the stairs.

* * *

Neji had left hours ago, after he'd ordered me to sit there in my dark house and stew for a while. We'd start training when he returned.

Fat chance. No way I was training with him anymore.

I rose and pulled on my shoes.

I grabbed every piece of weaponry I contained and hauled it out to Neji and I's training grounds.

I began to perfect my technique.

* * *

I trained past daylight, past sunset.

I was out there for days.

I ate little, barely stopping to drink a canteen of water.

I felt weak, but I kept going, never ceasing to stop.

It was foggy dawn when I heard someone push past the many trees and branches.

I was sweating.

I wasn't sure if it was from the training or that I was scared to be found.

It was Neji.

He had a scratch on his cheek that hadn't been mended just yet.

He was just getting back from his mission.

"How long have you been out here?" Neji asked, the fog swirling around his legs.

He stepped closer, examining me more fully.

I sighed.

"Since after lunch, two days ago."

Neji stared at me.

"Let me see your hands."

"Excuse me?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

I pushed my hands behind my back.

The blood and pus oozed some more. My hands felt sticky against the throbbing burn.

"Let me see your hands," Neji repeated again, more slowly this time.

I didn't obey; my short nails dug into my palms.

It hurt like hell.

Neji moved til he was a foot away from me.

I could see some of the freckles he'd gotten from all the sun in Sunagakure.

I swallowed and gripped my hands harder, trying to ignore the screaming pain.

Neji reached out and pulled me closer, forcing my hands out from behind me.

I gave up trying to struggle.

What was the point, anyway?

My hands were in Neji's open ones, disgusting and gnarled.

They were shaking.

He stared at them, an unreadable expression on his face.

And then Neji dropped my hands and hugged me.

I was reluctant and shocked, unsure if I should hug him back.

Hurt. Pity. Compassion. A lot of emotions were in that long hug.

I was just considering if I should cry or not when the tears burned at my half open eyes. I blinked fast, trying to get rid of them.

A few got loose as I controlled my emotions and fell on Neji's shirt.

I unpinned my hands against Neji's chest and placed them in a more comfortable position.

As I clung to my friend, I came to the conclusion that I wasn't alone.

It just took me a while to figure it out.

* * *

Eventually, Neji grew restless and let me go.

We turned to leave and go home.

Neji let himself in after me and raided my medicine cabinet, finding loads of bandages and cream.

He set to work on attending to my injuries.

He was no medical ninja, but he did his best.

My popped blisters were still burning. The tissue underneath was red and the previous skin was pushed to the side.(8)

The blisters were throbbing and stung as Neji cleaned the wound carefully.

He glanced at me when he was done.

"I'll let you off training for tomorrow," he said, turning to leave.

"Thank you."

Neji nodded but continued to look at me, something weighing on his mind.

"I'll come by tomorrow. I have some things to do in the morning, but I'll come by."

I nodded, feeling better by the second.

I attempted a smile and Neji smiled a little in return.

"Goodnight."

"Good morning."

* * *

(1) Ack! Depressing. So depressing. I'm going to go die now.

(2) Woot! New word to my vocabulary!! Incertitude means doubt or uncertainty about a certain subject. I'm very proud of my use of big words. ;D

(3) I checked out dream interpretations for this. In a dream, when you yourself have been killed, it is essentially signifying that you're actions are disconnected from your emotions. It can also mean drastic changes and transformation in one's life. I guess that's true for TenTen right now.

(4) Alabama has become like, fog central in the mornings. No kidding. Til like, ten o'clock. I'm at my first and second periods at school and it's still foggy. Totally crazy.

(5) This has happened to me probably around three or four times this year. It only happens when I get off my sleeping schedule, and it's just so terrible. It's painful too. :P

(6) Ever read _The Outsiders_ by S.E. Hinton? You should. It's an amazing novel.

(7) My BFF, youngquil/freshpaint supplied me with this excuse because she's just amazing. :D I think it's very reasonable.

(8) This is an actual picture of what my blister looked like. I got it from raking leaves for an hour and a half. Very disgusting and it hurt like crap.

_I'm not sure if I like that last bit or not. :/_

_Undecided._

_Review, please. I'm going to need something to distract me from the craziness that's going to take place tonight._

_XD_


	28. Clone Practice

_This whole chapter has been revised due to previous suckery. Thank mysterious bluerose for her awesome input._

SnowCharms: _Yes, yes, I agree with you there. Just give Tennie-chan some time. :D_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Yep. But it had to be unfair. :D_

Jojo: _Aw, thank you! That's the best compliment for a writer! :D WELL. . . Let's not jump too far on that bridge yet. Yes, I really do need to work on that. I keep having to use my computer's thesaurus. XD_

Gemina: _Screw school! Just kidding. You need your education. ;D Yes. He's really grown as a person, I suspect. Hehe._

**Disclaimer:** (Input witty remark here)

* * *

28.

Two days later, I found myself experimenting.

I had gone and sorted through a local supplier's selection of explosives.

Explosives had been something I'd been itching to try, especially since I discovered my paper bombs were out of date.

My supplier had already assessed those outdated papers and apologized by giving me a new box of paper bombs, freshly made.

But I wanted to try the explosives on my own so I bought some black powder and a few clean scrolls to experiment on.

I bought a flail also, intending to crack open the spiked ball and pour in some explosive powder so they would explode on impact.

Crouched over with my purchases, I hurriedly made my way home to get started.

Neji was waiting at my door when I got home.

I shoved half of my load into his hands when he didn't offer to help.

"Did you need something?" I asked as I unlocked my door.

"Guy-sensei wants us to train with he and Lee today," Neji responded with a roll of his eyes.

I grumbled.

"But I just got these!" I protested, gesturing airily to a box of explosive powder.

Neji shrugged and set down the things I had put into his arms.

"You're no help at all," I insulted, wondering absently if I would get a rise out of him.

Neji considered this for a second before starting to the door.

"Come on," he said. "We can't keep them waiting."

I took a long look at my new explosives and charged out the door after Neji.

"So why am I no help at all?" Neji inquired as we walked to the training grounds.

"I was just joking," I insisted, glimpsing his face.

"It sounded like you were serious," Neji continued.

"Well, I wasn't," I spat, growing irritated.

There was a long pause in our conversation, our footsteps echoing a little as we drifted through the trees.

"May I ask you something?" asked Neji, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

I perched an eyebrow.

"I guess," I returned flatly.

"How long will Team Guy last?"

My head snapped up, my eyes drawn to his face.

"What do you mean?" my question came out strained.

Neji met my eyes.

"You know what I mean," he assured. "How long will Team Guy last before one of our number is cut short?"

"Why the hell does it matter?" I hissed angrily. "Stop being so morbid!"

He glared at me.

"Answer my question, first," he demanded in that cool voice of his.

"No," I replied, my voice hard.

Neji pursed his lips, frustrated with me.

"Fine. Then I will tell you what I think."

"I don't want to hear your thoughts!" I snapped. "Besides, Neji, why are you asking? Isn't Fate supposed to decide that?"

He gripped my arm and whirled me around to face him.

"I—I was joking," I quickly amended.

Neji studied my face.

"Are you afraid of me?" he inquired, a tone of hurt and surprise in his voice.

"No," I immediately responded.

Neji raised an eyebrow. He could tell I was lying.

"You know," he remarked tiredly, his previous surprise gone, "if you're going to lie so often, perhaps you should learn to do it better."

I stared at him.

"Yeah, like you're such a great liar, Neji? How dare you say that when you're such a hypocrite?!"

"Hypocr—?"

"YOSH! NEJI! TENTEN! COME ON!!!" bellowed Lee from several yards away.

Neji released my arm and we continued walking.

It wasn't until we were standing outside the gate to the grounds that I realized where we were.

"And _why_ are we training in the Forest of Death?" I questioned, shell-shocked as I gaped openly at the intimidating trees and dark, shadowy places.

Lee answered me, holding open the large gate for Neji and I as we walked through.

"Guy-sensei thought it would be a good idea to train together in the Forest of Death today?"

"And is he possessed?" I muttered.

Lee gasped, shocked.

"TenTen!" he reprimanded. "That is not funny!!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored him as he continued to scold me.

"Shut up, Lee," Neji warned eventually, sticking up for me.

I received a pang of guilt for being angry with him before.

_Bam!_

We all stopped at the sound of the noise.

"Neji?" I prompted.

He nodded and activated his Byakugan.

"Dammit," he cursed.

"What?"

Something thwacked me on the side of the face.

Great.

I stumbled back into Neji.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Just get a weapon," he replied shortly.

I moved away from him and conjured my bo staff.(1)

I hated waiting for enemies to show up. Absolutely hated it. I'd rather have them there and ready. Waiting was just so . . . stupid.

I looked at Neji, but he was swiftly gazing around with his Byakugan.

Lee was in his common Taijutsu stance.

Somewhere a bird chirped and was silent.

"Get ready," Neji said, informing us both.

I tightened my grip on my staff. I realized my palms were clammy.

A blur entered my line of vision.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to make out the figure.

I did not register until it was right in front of me.

Then I noticed the whole crowd of them.

"Dammit, Neji, you could've warned us!" I shouted, frustrated as I began to back them all away.

"Shut up and fight!" he growled at me.

I mimicked him in my head.

I eyed the Cloud ninja before me.

"Well? Come on!" I shouted.

They took that initiative and started forward. All twenty-five of them.

I jabbed the first with the blunt edge of my bo, hitting him in the gut.

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

A clone.

I grinned. Clones were fun.

I swung the bo expertly and a few were stupid enough to get close.

Twenty-two left.

I felt the impact of Neji's Kaiten a few seconds later.

My mouth twisted into a smile as I heard Lee battling too.

I used my bo as a pivot to swing around and kicked several of them across the face.

They vanished also in a poof of white smoke.

Growing bored though, I put away my staff and a tanto appeared.

I swiftly moved forward and slashed the chests of these fake ninja.

Little blood appeared, as I suspected, but then as I was watching these clones vanish in smoke, someone hit me across the back.

It was not painful enough to hurt, but it stung and annoyed me.

I whirled around to face this clone.

He looked pissed.

I attempted to stab him in the abdomen, but the clone blocked it.

I kicked him in the kneecap and he collapsed to the ground and disappeared.(2)

I glanced around. All of my clones were gone.

I looked for Lee and Neji.

They appeared bored, sitting down.

"Took you long enough," murmured Neji.

Lee smiled at me wanly.

"When did you two get done?"

"At least ten minutes ago," Neji replied.

I glared at him and he shrugged.

Our heads snapped up when we heard clapping.

Guy-sensei was standing on a branch of a tree, yards above us.

"Well done my students," he congratulated.

"You did that?" I called.

Guy-sensei beamed.

"Yes."

I must have looked disbelieving because Guy-sensei said, "You doubt me, do you? Well, I suppose it doesn't say much about me as a sensei."

I rolled my eyes.

"Stop trying to guilt me into saying sorry!" I responded.

"Fine," answered Guy-sensei, jumping down from the limb. "Well, you can all leave. The exercise is over."

Neji raised an eyebrow but did not argue.

"What was that lesson supposed to teach us, Guy-sensei?" Lee inquired, not getting it either.

"Stamina and endurance," spoke Guy-sensei, looking round at us. "Did you not grasp the concept?"

"No."

Guy-sensei shook his head, ashamed.

"Well, we'll just have to try harder tomorrow!"

I grumbled all the way home.

* * *

(1) Is it just me, or does TenTen seem so _natural_ with a bo staff? Gah, it's freaking awesome.

(2) Guys, if someone's ever trying to hurt or rob you, go for the kneecap, the jaw, or twist their arm out of its socket. I swear it'll work, if you know how to do it. A third degree black belt told me. Ha.

_Yes, I KNOW the clones were super lame. I guess I was just trying to back up TenTen's experience compared to Neji and Lee's._

_Now. You ALL HAVE TO give me suggestions for the next chapter or it'll be another long while till I update. I have so much to fill in, but I need your help to do it._

_I command you to review._

_Jeez. That works so much better when Lelouch says it. XD_


	29. Explosives

_So, I've become a sucky updater with this Fic. XD Don't kill me. I'm sorry._

_I counted the other day how many fics I'm working on that are active on this site: Eight._

_Count 'em. Eight freaking stories. I wonder how I keep up with them. *rolls eyes*_

_Yes, that's my apology. I'm too tired to try this week. ;)_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _If you're DEFENDING YOURSELF???? :O That's terrible. Well, in Alabama, I can punch someone at school and they'll be like, "What the crap, dude?!" and not get (too) mad. French? You lucky you. :P_

Jojo: _Oh, sheesh. You really think so? *sour face* That's interesting. . . Thank you. :D_

SnowCharms: _TWIN DRAGONS ISN'T REAL!!!!!! Ha! The anime has deceived you, my friend. :)_

mysterious-bluerose: _TenTen is fourteen and Lee and Neji are thirteen. Neji's birthday is next. Joy. XD Thank you for your input, dearie._

e1nav57: _I have low self confidence. XD Thank you though. Hehe. Mk, thanks!_

FrozenDragon: _In the manga and anime, there is an infamous picture of TenTen going "starry-eyed" at someone/something. People usually link it to a TenTen/Lee pairing. I . . . tried, is all I can say. Sorry if you don't like it. :( No! Don't hate Neji!!!!_

**Disclaimer:** Ugh. It's getting to feel like summer here. . . 90 frickin' degrees. . . XD I don't own this.

* * *

29.

"TenTen!"

I flinched at the loud sound of Neji's voice, but did not cease my work.

"Open the door!" he yelled from the other side.

I grimaced and paused, looking at the front door thoughtfully.

"Open the damn door!" shouted Neji again, the anger in his voice unmistakable.

I faltered and put down the pliers.

My bare feet padded down the hall hollowly until I skidded in front of the door and twisted the knob.

Neji stood before me, livid.

"Hi there," I said in a small voice.

"What the hell took you so long?!" he snapped.

"Um. I was just going to skip training today. I'm working on something."

Neji pushed past me into my house, charging down the hall.

I sighed and shut the door.

"Come on in then," I murmured half-heartedly.

Neji had already disappeared into the depths of my small house, but I was sure he'd entered the living room, where I was doing my experiments.

I walked into the room, seeing Neji looking over my projects.

I examined him, my forehead wrinkling with a question.

"Did you get taller?" I asked him, confused.

Neji turned to look at me, appearing equally bemused.

"Uh. . . Sure?" he offered, unsure of how to answer.

I quirked my mouth into a pensive frown.

"What are you working on, exactly?" inquired Neji, stooping down to examine the objects a little more closely.

"Explosives," I answered, not a little proud.

Neji threw me a furtive glance over his shoulder before placing his full attention on the weapons and explosives in front of him.

I moved to stand beside him, peering over his shoulder.

Neji fingered some explosive notes and a spiked metal ball.

His worn hands strayed over boxes of black powder and welding utensils, along with various metals.

Scrolls were littered everywhere else, lying unattended but fresh with new seals.

I pulled a contorted face.

I really needed to start cleaning up after myself.

Finally, after a long while, Neji spoke.

"I'm not experienced with explosives."

"That's okay. I'm learning as I go, anyway."

Neji stood to full height, somehow looming over me.

I stared up at him, still at a loss to explain how he'd gotten so tall.

"Neji, did you experience a growth spurt? Because I swear you've gotten taller . . ."

He glanced down at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, TenTen," he replied, shaking his head.

I shrugged.

"Fine. But anyway, I wasn't going to go train today. I really want to complete this formula."

I pointed a finger to a page of formulas containing information and experiments with explosive powder and it's effectiveness.

Neji sighed grumpily.

"Do what you want," he responded, not pleased about it. "Do you need any help?"

"Actually. . ."

* * *

Neji wasn't a very good test subject.

He kept deflecting the attacks, not allowing me to hit him.

"Neji! For the fifth time, _stop_ hitting it away!"

Neji glared at me.

"Surprisingly, it's really hard _not_ to deflect an explosive flying right at you."

I stared at him and crossed my arms.

"Please try a little bit harder. I need to see if it works right."

Neji rolled his eyes but nodded once for me to go ahead.

I swung the mace a little, testing its weight once more.

I flicked my wrist and the metal ball hurtled toward Neji, its lethal spikes spinning excessively.

He was fine until about four seconds before the mace hit him.

Then he did his Hakkeshou Kaiten and the ball deflected, whizzing back to me.

"Shit!" I shouted, dropping to the ground flatly, covering my head with my hands.

Neji's shoes appeared in front of my face.

I looked up at him, my face drawn into anger.

"Sorry," he apologized meekly. "It's a reflex."

I sighed grumpily and sat up, my legs laid out in front of me.

I glanced over them, noting the multiple scrapes and the dirt surrounding them.

"Sorry," Neji said again.

I huffed out another breath and stuck out my hand for him to pull me up.

Neji obliged, effortlessly righting me to my feet.

He shortly walked over to where the mace had landed and picked it up gingerly.

"Maybe if you didn't use it on a human target," he suggested. "Unless you really want to blow me up."

I smiled.

"Nope. Well, not now, at least."

Neji smirked at me.

"But you should throw it at a tree or something."

He handed me the mace.

The chain I'd attached to it was a little rusty, not something I used for my expensive weapons.

"Fine. Stand back."

Neji obediently did so, moving out of range.

I swung the ball until it gained speed and enough momentum. Then, I let my hand slip from the chain and allowed it lunged towards a nearby group of trees.

I backed up, wary of an explosion.

The mace struck a wide tree, it's spikes lodging into the bark.

We waited for a good solid few minutes before deciding it was safe to encroach the spot in front of the tree.

Neji pulled the spiked ball out of the tree in one clean move and examined it.

He turned it over carefully in his hands and eventually whipped a kunai out of his pouch containing other kunai and shuriken.

It took him a moment to crack it open, but when he did, Neji pushed around some of the black powder inside, testing its durability.(1)

"Oh," he said, realizing something.

He pointed to the wires I'd connected to the paper bomb inside so it would ignite the powder.

"They became disconnected from the paper bomb."

I nodded, leaning over it along with him.

Neji successfully reattached the wires to the paper bomb, sticking the other end of the wires deep in the black powder.

Wide-eyed, I glimpsed Neji's face.

The last remnants of his grin had slipped from his face, his normal impassive face reappearing.

I quickly swatted the mace away and grabbed Neji's shirt sleeve, desperately tugging him to some sort of shelter.

"Oh, _shit_!" he exclaimed, comprehension finally dawning on him at what he'd done.

"Yeah," I scolded, running now.

Neji was at my heels, putting more distance between me and the bomb he'd created by accident.

I heard a rumble and ran faster, ducking behind a thick stump.

Neji dove on top of me, shielding me, pushing my head and body down further.

I waited, breathing hard, for my body to be blown into nonexistence while I burned alive at the ripe age of fourteen.

The sounds I received were muffled, due to Neji, but I detected more resonant grumbles, like how my stomach sounded at lunchtime.

I inhaled, the smell of smoke filling my nostrils.

Neji eventually sat back on his heels, releasing me from his protection.

I looked around to see charred remains of trees and limbs, some completely blown out of the ground.

"Well," started Neji ironically, "at least you know it works now."

I stood up just to kick him in the leg.

"You idiot!" I shouted, my hands on my hips in frustration. "You could've killed us!"

Neji exhaled a breath slowly.

"That's not completely fair," he began to argue. "You're the one who put so much black powder in there."

"But you're the one who ignorantly connected it to the paper bomb! You didn't _think_!"

Neji glared at me.

"Neither did you," he shot back. "Who in the world uses a live human subject to try it on?"

His quip made my throat burn in anger.

"I apologized, so there," Neji gritted his teeth, standing.

I crossed my arms and turned away from him, biting back a reply.

"TenTen, come on," murmured Neji seconds later, reaching out to me. "Let's go have Ichiraku or something. My treat."

My brow furrowed.

Since when did he offer to pay for anything?

I moved, making my way out of the clearing.

"I can pay for my own food, thanks," I called over my shoulder. "I won't be made your charity case."

"I never made you one," replied Neji faintly.

I wasn't sure what to make of that one.

* * *

(1) I don't know how to make explosives. Sorry if it's wrong. Which it is. It has to be. XD

_This was mediocre at best. Man, I've gotta get out of this rut._

_I'm thinking of spanning timelines. . . Seriously._

_Well, enjoy the weather kids. :D_

_Have a nice Tuesday, tomorrow._

_Review!_


End file.
